harry potter and the assassin supreme
by rishisingh
Summary: what if some one found baby harry on step of number 4 and took harry with him and raised ys this fic is inspired by harry crow an excellent fic by robst so if you find some similarities in some scenes don't come to bite my ass and I dont own any thing but my laptop and my brain .dark but not evil harry dumbeldoor/molly/ron/ginny bashing. HP/HG/NT/LL
1. Chapter 1

Little whinging, surrey

On night after Halloween a lone person was passing through the privet drive .Done all in black, jeans, sweater, and long black over coat .His face passive with no emotion what so ever.

He was Rishabh Singh .A child prodigy, an orphan, a successful businessmen, accomplished diplomat, expert in chemistry, physics, programming & business, and a well established , well known and feared assassin. Not just any but the very best of them .when he was 8 his parents were killed by an enemy of theirs. Went from here to there and became courier boy in underworld and side by side studied ways to kill, torture, maim, steal. Six month in there he stole a 9 mm and practiced. At 11 he declared that he know an assassin for dirty jobs. He made his first kill shortly after that cause the assassin he knew was he himself. From then he grew in fame any type of assassination silent or brutal,for retrival any thing. he never asked a question, give him money he will do it and if any thing caught his fancy he would take it from his mission . By the time he was 16 he had his own house, registered on someone else's name with a hidden 3 story basement whose armoury will put probably put armoury of seals and S.A.S. to shame. Lab for his chemical he made explosive and poison so that he could not be traced back by them, full surveillance room .

As he passed through privet drive outside number 4 he saw something chilled even his heart. A baby left on doorstep in this cold .although he was a cold hearted killer with preferred method of assassination being blood eagle . he was partial to children due to his own childhood he never did anything to children no matter what amount was offered . he silently went to see what was the matter . He was very slow to anger and his anger had 2 stages first rowdy Rishabh in which yelled, threw things and the he would calm down . Second rudra Rishabh in which he went totaly silent like a magnificent cobra conserving energy to strike and the person that had caused it was in for a very painful, torturous death. What he heard had already put him past the rudra level .he can see 2 image through curtains one of a fat man ,and second of a thin women with a long neck. He heard the fat man saying,"no petunia ,we will not raise the likes of him . he and freaks like him deserve to die ,if he dies in cold good riddance ." . the women petunia said, "but think about it Vernon after 4 years or so we will have a slave and can beat his freakiness out of him". that was enough for Rishabh he decided to that this was his chance to complete his family . he was happily married to Shivangi for 5 years but due to an accident after a year of their marriage she lost her ability to bear children. He decided that this boy was going to be his son .but since this was going to be legal and wanted to hear out what was the freakishness they talking about. He took out his handkerchief and covered his face and then took out his reliable silenced silver balers and rang the door bell when he got no response he rang again. This time he heard footsteps and door opened the women opened it. As soon as she opened her mouth to say something he pushed the barrel of his gun in her mouth and pushed her inside and he himself entered the house with the basket of baby then he saw the amn named Vernon who was shocked still. He put the basket on the table and took out his second silver balers and aimed it at Vernon . He took he first gun out of petunia's mouth and indicated her to go and sit quietly.

At this point Vernon exploded, " I am the owner of this house and so I demand you to leave or will all the cops".

Rishabh for the first time in the night was torn between laughing out loud and killing this bastard on the spot, "listen to me you son of a bitch. If you or that whore of yours even batted an eye lash without my permission I will pull the trigger. Now this is out of the way I have some question to ask an d you will answer them without any further fuss and we can move on to our works and i will leave with the boy. But If you tried to create any inconvenience or lied to me death will be least of your worries. So who is he and how is he freak?". After it he took out a small bottle filled with yellowish liquid.

Petunia who distinctly looked like she has pissed in her knickers answered this in hope of getting rid of his no good freak nephew "his name is harry potter .he is son of my sister. My sister and her husband were witch and wizard. Hence he is freak." .Still eying the bottle with fear.

Bullshit meter in mind of Rishabh was on like an air horn on this but his other senses told that she is telling the truth. Senses important while interrogating a person for info for mission or for a client. Seeing Vernon was about a stunt of stupidity he threw a small kunai (throwing knife) which embedded itself a few centimetre where Vernon's head was on the armchair. Vernon well and truly pissed on himself this time. Then he asked petunia "what is this is all about?".

Seeing his reflexes and that he was believing in her story she told everything she told him everything about wizarding world, Voldemort ,war in it and every thing she knew about death of his parents, about blood wards. She also showed him the letter that came with harry.

Many emotions were squirming inside Rishabh's head ranging from the disbelief and shock in the existence of the wizarding world to anger on such balant disrespect of death of 2 blooded warriors and future abuse of their son that would have happened if he did not intervened to thoughtful. He was an assassin no doubt but he was also a Singh a Rajput. He never forgot his roots even though he never went to India apart from a month tour for an assassination contract, he was a warrior at heart and deeply respected his fellow warriors. At that moment he decided he has to know and learn about the wizarding world. It was the time to put his gifted brain in other things than plotting for assassination and pleasing his wife. He remembered hearing about diagon alley. He decided to that was his after a stop in fancy dress shop for a cloak. In all this his face remained passive .he then asked "how could we go to diagon alley". Petunia answered that also. He then stood up and looked directly at couple and said in a tone that broke no argument "I am taking little one with me and you will will leave this house and town forever. I will return in two days if I found your family here I will kill you. Wards don't give a shit about you as I clearly entered here to harm you. You never met me never saw and heard from me .if you went to police that won't do any harm to me because of my connections but after that on first opportunity I will kill you in a very painful way. In return you will never hear from me and nor you have to care about the little one. May we never meet each other as it will lead to your death and its not a therat but a promise of your total destruction. Good night" with this he holstered one of his guns, picked harry up ,opened the door and went out leaving 2 stunned people inside .

The couple started packing as soon as they broke out of trance and left surrey and were never heard by anyone living there .

After walking quarter mile Rishabh saw a black B.M.W. Z4 with a beautiful Indian girl with black hair and fair complexion inside. He sat inside it,kissed the girl and the car went on its way.


	2. Gringots with a twist

Inside the car the silence at last was broken by the black haired girl, "sooooo"

"we are going to London"

At this girl got irritated, "care to explain why you reached the rendezvous point 45 min late and now have excess baggage"

Rishabh just looked at her with a raise eyebrow and faint amusement. A ghost of smile barely there and faint enough for only her to notice made its way on his emotionless face.

This seemed enough to calm the girl, "I know that you have been on missions 100 times more dangerous than this one but you never know. I can't even think about living without you and what is with little one why is he here. I take it that we are going the London because of him"

At this Rishabh actually smiled and said "Shivangi you know that it was a child's play for me so why were you getting yourself so worked up and right in one love we are going to London instead of Cambridge because of the little one".

"So are you going to tell me the rest or do I have to keep grilling you"

"Long story and not in car, when we reach the hotel"

Rest of the way they chatted about light topic and bought some baby care products then reached London and checked in the hotel as they entered the room Rishabh laid baby harry on the bed and opened the door saw on either side then spilled some small glass sphere on the carpet at sides of door .Then he entered closed the door the placed a motion sensitive bomb on the door bomb on the while Shivangi set the rest of the room. As soon as he was finished Shivangi in a sickly sweet voice that was always enough to develop a sense of dread in every married men asked "now I have been a good little wife so you would tell me about the little one won't you".

Her attitude same that i want to know I and I want to know it now and it better be good. So Rishabh answered "His name is Harry potter. He is an orphan and most probably a wizard".

There was a stunned silence for a moment then " Rish I am seriously not in a mood of a joke"

"And I am not joking either" he then told her all the things petunia told and showed Shivangi the letter.

There was a silence again which was again broken by Shivangi only "That is the weirdest tale I have ever heard but you think it is true .And if I know you, that I do you are planning to take harry as our son and you also have a plan".

"Yes, on both the accounts I would like take him as our son if you like and if you agree on taking him as our son I do have a plan". He replied.

"You know rish that I always wanted a child. I do not care whether he is a wizard or not. So what's the plan?"she asked while giving harry adoring looks.

"Tomorrow first we go to a fancy dress shop and get our self and harry cloaks and other items so that we don't stuck out like sore thumbs. Then we head towards leaky cauldron. If petunia was right, for that we would need harry as a key. Then we would head towards gringots and get some info and wizarding money, hopefully open an account, from there we split you will go and survey the upper diagon alley, while I will check out knockturn alley . We will regroup at free for Any and all threats and proceed with extreme caution as our com devices would not work there so be cautious and at any cost don't let anyone see his scar. I have a bad feeling that it is unique and he will be recognised by it"

In the morning after routine they dressed up and reached the shop and brought some cloaks. After they were done there they reached leaky their immense surprise they found that they both can see it without the help of harry. So the entered the bar. At the moment they were loaded with 2 silverballers at waist with 10 mags extra a ppk on right leg with 2 mags extra 3 frags 2 smokes with 3 poisoned kunais and a poisoned kukri(knife of gorkha's). They knew they could not open the arch so they had a plan. Rishabh went to the bartender ,switched to his French accent and said, "excuses me mousier me and my wife are new here could you please show us how to enter the diagon alley."

Bartender introduced himself as tom asked, "new you said?" on his way to the arch. Rishabh replied, "Yes, visiting a cousin here thought it would be a good thing to visit diagon alley". Tom bought that and showed him the arch way and left. Upon entering the diagon alley they thought for a second that the have been transported to Victorian era same building structure, same gas lamps and candles while seeing this they made their way to gringots. At the door he noticed two gaurd standing. He had worked with lot of mercenaries and thugs and he himself was a warrior so he knew when he saw which and in front of him were trained warriors. Upon entering the bank he noticed same body language in every one of the goblin. He quickly added 2 and 2 .when his chance came in line, he saw the rank and name plate of the goblin and greeted, " greetings high master teller sharpfang, may blood of your enemies fill your vault with rubies. My name is Rishabh Singh."

Goblin was still as a statue upon hearing the formal greeting and politeness in the tone. It was not every day humans treated them with respect, then answered, "may your enemies death fills your vault with gold Mr. Singh how may i be of your assistance"

"I am here to convert pounds to galleons and would also like to open a vault in here." .

To this sharpfang replied , "conversion would be easy and for vault take this slip to vault manager dragonbreath"

With conversation with petunia he knew that muggles could not open an account in gringots but leaky cauldron incident showed him that he was not nor mal so he decided to take the risk. He reached to the office of dragonbreath with Shivangi and harry they exchanged the greatings causing the similar reaction. after that dragonbreath said , "first we have to confirm you are who you say you are so would your wife and you drop a few drop of blood on these parchments" the both obliged and cut their pinkies with given knife and spilled the blood on the parchment . To their surprise wounds healed themselves but that surprise was kept well hidden and mused about use of such magic in war. They were brought out of their musing by dragonbreath's voice "yes, this certainly complicates the matter" then he called a messenger to go and fetch vault lord bloodfist. After his arrival they both talked some in goblin (sorry proper term means garbage language in essence so I won't use it) . Then blood fist introduced himself to Rishabh and greeting were exchanged. "Sorry, for the inconvinence Mr. Singh but your result were bit un expected to say the least."

Then he showed the result to him

_Name: Lord Rishabh Singh Baghel_

_House: Most ancient and most Nobel house of Baghel_

_Vaults: vault 005 _

_Content:1,800,000 galleon ,1600sickels ,450 knuts ,armour and gems._

_Properties: Baghel manor in Cambridge._

Second parchment:-

_Name: Lady Shivangi Singh Baghel nee kataria._

_House: Most ancient and most Nobel house of Baghel_

This was well and truly unexpected for the couple and shock and surprise was evident on their faces. After regaining his composure Rishabh decided to take a risk and asked "what are the confidentiality clauses?"

To this bloodfist replied "your all dealings are kept confidential until you give your permission"

That was good for normal but this situation was anything but normal so Rishabh said " that's good enough for the normal but this is anything but normal so I would like to ask a oath on your honour that anything we discus here today in this room will not be repeated or told by any of you to any one without my express permission". He knew he was taking a gamble and big one at that but he followed his instinct that has yet to lead him wrong.

On the other hand goblins were again shocked still. They were very used to of human demanding an oath but that was generally on their life or on their magic. This was the thing that had led the distrust between goblins and humans. Demanding oath on life or magic but discarding it on honour led them to belive that they had no honour. For a goblin there is no foul word worst than being called a oath breaker. They fought in blood for their honour. The wizards thought that they were uncivilized and barbaric to fight over trivial issues but to them honour always came first and foremost. The human in front them had shown them every respect and curtsey they expected from a fellow warrior which was unusual. Very few humans were polite to them but this curtsey was not shown to them by anyone. But on the hindsight it should have been obvious as the way they analysed everything and everyone and their style in which they walked hinted them that they were warriors them self. So bloodfist decided to go with the flow for now and gave dragonbreath a nod. After that both gave the oath. Then Rishabh asked " is there any way to check that i am a squid or a full wizard"

This question blew both goblins. Dragonbreath blurted out " you did not know that you were a wizard"

"no, I didn't .I didn't even knew this world existed until last night"

At this dragonbreath looked at bloodfist and said "could it really be that?"

"It that is the case but more astonishing is that two at the same time"said bloodfist.

Seeing the look of confusion on the face of couple bloodfist explained "you both are what we call demi-mage. They are much stronger than a usual wizards or witches and have better control over their magic than normal, and have mental shields that an expert legilemencer at full power would not be able to breach but are also late bloomer and their magic usually develop at the age of 13 to 14 and being better in control accidental magic does not happen so most of them go unnoticed. In every century there are at maximum of 2 but two at the same time and being a couple is astonishing. If it's not to personal to ask how did you got to know about wizarding world?".

Rishabh mulled his options on, one hand he can gain valuable allies for the future and since being covered in oath harry or their identities would not be in danger but on the other hand he was very reluctant to give away their secret but this world was new to them and they needed every help they can get and i was not as if anything went wrong they could still disappear at which they were extremely good at so he decided to tell them but he also wanted to get views of Shivangi so he looked at her with a barely noticeable nod she gave her consent.

So Rishabh started " Last night ..."

At the end of the story a part of goblins was red and blue in anger at the possible abuse of a child. To them child were very sacred every goblin was blessed with only one child, tow was a very rare occurrence and more were literally unheard of so to them child abuse was unheard even in the blood feud no goblin would ever hurt a child let alone kill them. This was another reason of their distrust in human and their hate for them. Another part was that in which the respect for Baghels first because of their action towards harry and second because they were right. These two were warrior and blooded one on the boot with over 200 kills accounted for them. They had stealth to make a silent kill but also raw power to back in case of head on fight. They were not pansies and had tortured people for info in extreme way that made even their goblin battle harder blood go cold, all this was before they knew magic throw in the fact that the both were demi-mages made their earlier stand that they were not the people to mess with more resolute. Also they were assassin getting them on their side would be very profitable for them. After all they were goblins to them after honour and family the best thing was profit.

"We would like to offer aid to you in case of harry and then I am sure we can make a deal profitable to both of us" said bloodfist

This was opportunity Rishabh was looking profit from both side so he and Shivangi quickly accepted. A team of healer was called and were forced to give the same oath to the couple. After a couple of scans even Rishabh and Shivangi who knew nothing about goblin language were able to decipher that they were some of the most obscene slangs ever used by them and that they were way, way beyond pissed.


	3. against the common enemy

On that day Rishabh got to know one thing the hottest thing on the earth is not lava, not an arc furnace, neither a nuke. NO that was a goblin's face when in rage you seriously don't want to be anywhere near it or them in general. After talking to healer's bloodfist was in as much in rage as were other and said " My Lord this has gone way beyond our restriction and it needs to come in light of Director Lord Rangnok. Don't worry you or your wife are not in any problem by this but harry will be if it is not done."

That was enough motivation for Rishabh to act " Do what you have vault lord bloodfist but I will just request this that keep the number of people knowing all this to minimum possible"

"Don't worry about that My Lord this has become a threat to goblin nation and the utmost secrecy will be maintained. I am sorry but healer's will be able to tell the report only once lord Rangnok is here"

"I understand please follow your protocols"

In short order director Lord Rangnok was in the office with his gaurds. Everyone bowed in front of him including Rishabh and Shivangi which shocked director also first he was in the room because of humans which had humans and not only they were polite to him but formally greeting him. Either this was very good or his good day had just turned into shit. However what was about to happen nothing could have prepared him for that. After everyone took his seats bloodfist gave him the summary of situation. Like other goblins he was also having tow thoughts first of respect for the couple for their achievements and what they were ready to do for the child they called their son and second was angry for the balant abuse of a child but he knew this was not the end and shit was about to hit the roof. He motioned towards healer to proceed and give the report.

" My lords the child reads positive for killing curse ...", healer said

"What!"Of all things he expected this was not it and he knew this was just the tip of the iceberg. Rishabh And Shivangi even though did not know about magic were able to decipher what the curse did and from rangnok's reaction it was unstoppable and no one ever survived it.

"yes, my Lord and I request not to be interrupted again the quicker I finish the disgusting part the better" on getting the nod he continued "also he has a horcrux in his head and blood wards anchored to him combination of both should have left him practically squib by now but this one is a real warrior his core is full and healthy"

Rangnok was practically shacking with rage. His eyes were blood shot red hand gripping chair armrest which was about to be crushed under the pressure of his grip. He knew the couple did not understood anything so he motioned blood fist to explain situation while he calmed down

Getting his signal bloodfist turned towards the couple and started to explain, "horcrux is one of darkest piece of magic know to any sentient species. In it a person tears a piece of his soul by committing a murder and then stores that piece in an object as long as the horcrux is intact the person cannot die. We goblins abhor it as a horcrux by a dark wizard possessed a director lord of ours and he had to be executed. From that day anyone who made a horcrux by default becomes an enemy of goblin nation. The blood wards on the other hand suck magic out of the person anchored to and create a protective shield around a place where they were setup. Both should have left him without magic as both used his magic to survive"

The explanation left them with a rage that it was a good thing no enemy of their's was around otherwise death would have become his most beautiful dream. Rishabh regained his temper first and said, "Lord blood fist if there is any way this could be fixed, fix it don't care about the cost"

At this Rangnok interrupted "this will not be needed my lord we cleanse these abomations for free for centuries and as for as blood wards, if took fee for removing it on from a child we would not be able to look ourselves in mirror for the rest of life. Healers take him to healing chamber and heal him. Were you able to find who did what?"

"Yes, my lord horcrux was of voldemort but by the power of it ,it looks like it was not first or second exact number Could be only told after it is expelled. Whereas ward were done by albus dumbledoor. We also found his signature on a magic that should have told him about the abomation.", then the team left with harry.

"Did we received any information about it by dumbledoor? ,bloodfist" , Rangnok asked.

"No, my lord"

"Close all his account and give him 24 hrs to empty them. It would have been better if we could try him under our laws but these wizard worship the ground on which he piss!", Rangnok ordered and grumbled.

At this Rishabh intrupted, "my lord if I may" on getting an affirmative reply he continued "don't seal his account it would alert him about the current scenario and tell him that we know about horcruxes and harry is not with dursley's . it is like inviting bull to hit us. Blood fist do magical have something to track things specially that could not be detected"

Blood fist replied in affirmative and explained, "yes there are and one in the goblin origin are specially very hard to detect. What are you thinking?"

"He is our enemy. Mine by causing harm to my son and your by violating your some of the absolute laws. So any mean we use against him is valid. I suggest place tracking charms on his possession stored in his vault. It will give accurate detail of his places and allies. When the time is appropriate and his name is nothing but a slang I would strike them down"

At this Shivangi added 2 knuts of her own "If there are charms to track, there would also be for eavesdropping so why not both it will give us spies in his camp and would allow to bring him down more early"

First time after entering the room Rangnok grinned , a very terrifying thing if you don't know that you are not the one in shit. He liked this couple he really liked them hearing about their skills was one thing but seeing it infront of him was totally different. He liked the way they made simple objects to weapon and spies to bring down their enemies. They complicated each other one thinks and says and other amends the plans where necessary.

He ordered one of his gaurds the relay the order , " place a wide area tracking charm, a pinpoint location tracking charm, and an eavesdropping charm on every possession in albus dumbledoor's vault except for coins and seal the vaults of potters except for trust vault"

The pin point charm will do for normal and if the area is under fidelus wide area will at least tell the general area. From what he learned about baghel's if necessary burn the whole area if it is for their son and he would like to see face of dumbledoor if he tries to excess potter vaults.

As if on clue the healing team came in with harry and there were some other new faces. The healer gave harry to Shivangi. Bowed to Rangnok and reported. "The horcrux have been taken care of and ward will tear itself from him in by the end of the day apart from a little fatigue he will be fine and in good health."

The new face came infront and reported "My lord, the scar had 1/64 part of the soul of the dark lord. it was not made intenionaly but when the curse rebound on him his soul that was already unstable from making so many horcrux splitted and latched itself to young harry here. He has made 5 more horcruxes."

After hearing allthis some thing struck and she asked "My lord isn't gringots considered safest place to keep one's possessions". After getting an affirmative response she said " won't it be prudent to check his and his follower's vault for these. If this thing grants him immortality he would like to keep them safe and keeping others in his possession and security he would like to securegaurd safety of at least one of them so that in worst case if his defences are breached at least one will be safe"

This literally lit fire under the asses of goblins presence of these abomations was one thing but one being right under their nose was a bit too close to home. Orders were shot left, right, center for checking each vault of known or suspected death eater even those also who had any close connection with them.

After this was out of the way baghel's and gringots signed a deal in which any assassination ordered by gringots will be done by baghel's only. For a normal one cost was 5000 galleon and for high security target or for info or item retrival with assassination was 25000 galleon. They also got two ever filling money bags,bags with space expantion charm, a brush that would negate any tracking charm on the object and loads of information about wizarding world, diagon alley ,knockturn alley, they always preferred underground market and black market for handmade thing sure they priced more but it was worth every penny. In all this things it was 12:30 when they left gringots it decided that after a light lunch Rishabh will got to knockturn alley,as he will be more free to counter an attack than Shivangi who was carrying harry. she will go to diagon alley in book shop first and get books. Required and whatever caught her fancy and also supplies that were legal while he will get a wand from knockturn Shivangi will come and get her wand tomorrow as exposing harry to that alley was a risk neither were ready to take. They will rendezvous at 1530 hrs at the alley exit

Rishabh entered the alley and made his way to wandshop according to the instruction he got from gringots. When he reached the destination he saw broken rickety board with Sing of two wand crossed and somr thing written that was no longer readable. He entered the shop and saw a women probably in her early 40's or late 30's standing his face was already obscured due to hood he went to her and said " I want a coustom made wand".

"50 galleon plus cost of material so around 70 galleon, rest assured it will be real wand not the scrap ollivander sells."

"It better worth it"

"please place your hand on the box and say '_det mihi ligna' _"

He complied and a red coloured wood came out. He gave the wood to the women. All colour drained from the face of the women. The wood was bloodwood it does not chooses just anyone but the one who was destined to kill so many people by his own hands that he could water a tree from it. Gingerly carrying the wood peice she said with as much courage as she could "place your hand on the other box and say '_magia mea semita' _". He complied again this time a thick black hair appeared he gave that to too her this time she almost fainted. The core was hair from the tail of a Basilica. An animal sacred to Osiris the lord of dead himself. This choose the person who thought of death of a person as nothing major and has a job to send large number of people to underworld to Osiris. After taking it gingerly in her other hand she barely managed to whisper "come after an hour" and went to the inside of the shop.

Rishabh also went to his next target. The borgin and bruke had heard lot about it from the goblins how fraud the guy was so he decided to pay him a visit an tell him what is the real meaning of stealing. He entered the shop with his hood still up obscuring his identity. Dingy was the only wasy to describe switched to his voice and accent that would have made even dark lord shiver in fear and said, "I want books in dark arts" . borgin was many things but not an idiot. He could sense power coming from the person infront of him add in the voice he decided not to mess with this guy and show him books that almost or moderately dark.

Rishabh has dealt with kind of his many times in his life just they were non magical so he knew his was not the quality goods but cheap one. So growled, "not this crap for kids real ones". If borgin didn't worked with dark wizard 24*7 he would have wet his pants but it was still a close case. He took out all the high level dark arts books and showed him. Rishabh then inquired while scanning the books "Do you have any thing that gave light just to me"

"yes, I certainly have it, the hands of glory guves light only to its bearer" and turned to get it. as soon as he turned Rishabh nailed him with one of his special dart. It had a concentrated dose of doxepin and bupropeon which caused short term memory loss to person with a very high dose of a concentrated sleeping agent that made person loose consciousness in 5 knew somthing had hit but before he could do anything he was down. Rishabh took all the books and the hands of glory removed any tracking charms by brush and took them with him in the bag and left the shop. He still had 30 min left of the hour so wandered on that path making a mp of this place in his mind. At time he went to wandshop again. He looked at the women who looked at him with bit fear in her eyes. She gave him his wand .as soon as he touched it red and black spark shot out of it and he felt a strange warmth.

"A perfect match" with joy in her voice then said "it will be 150 galleon".

"but said 70 – 80"

"The material in your wand is hard as hell to find and i didn't even knew i had that core left with me"

Rishabh could sense she was saying the truth so he took out 170 galleon and gave it to her. She counted them and understood that 20 extra were for silence. Rishabh exited the shop and went to the bookshop and bought some more books on dark arts and other subjects. Then he wandered till 3:00pm then left where he met Shivangi who had a trunk with her. They both exited the went in the car where they put trunk in one of the bottomless bag. And drove off.

When they entered the room Shivangi was the one to some both of their's feeling "so much for a normal life till yesterday we were just a couple who were assassin and child less, today we are a special type of wizard and witch have a son are in cold war with a group of magical terrorist and a magical and political super power. Wow"

"True, true. But it is what it takes to have a son then so be it" while sitting on the sofa where Shivangi joined him.

"Yeah, and if some shit assed punk thinks that harm my son they are for a very painful awaking" then snuggled at Rishabh's side resting her head on his shoulder while thinking about the day.

Next day they hurriedly went to knockturn alley while harry slept and got Shivangi her wand 11 inch blackthorn wood sacred to Irish goddess of war death and strangely wealth indicating her nature of being resourceful and happy as well as of being blood thirsty and core being heartstring of a female Hungarian horntail.

They left their original house in Cambridge and shifted to baghel manor. Rishabh used his influence to get harry adopted to him without even a single visit from child care. they spent next 4 years leaning magic. After learning magic their assignment never took more than a few hours a day at max so in that case they left harry to some of their friend's house for babysitting. After 4 both Rishabh and Shivangi could pass their newts with an ' o' in all subject. At harry's 5th birthday they started his training in basic anatomy of human and stealth.

At his 6th birthday his training in being assassin and occlumency started. By this time Rishabh was expert in dark arts, transfiguration, runes and arthimacy while Shivangi was expert in charm, potions, and defence against dark arts. While they were competent enough in the subject they were not expert in to make an average wizard look like firsty in comparison to seventh year.

On harry's 9th birthday he got his own wand the most unusual combination according to the women 11 ½ made of wood of rudraksh tree wood sacred to Indian god rudra god of destruction and danger and core a fearther of magical vulture which are supposed to be sacred to Indian god Shani god of his magical training started. By this time Rishabh and Shivangi both were competent in wandless magic thanks to their extra control due to being demi-mages.

On his tenth birthday harry was told truth about his parents and their death. He vowed on that day voldemort's body would be in such a shape when he was done with him that no one will ever recognise him ever

On his 11th birthday his school letter came and they went to shop for it. At this level harry could possiably pass his owls with 'o' or at least 'ee' and 'o'. They also went to shop for the wand so it would not get susipous where the drama of holly and phenoix wand happened. harry also got a pet for himself a snowy whit owl which he named hedwig . In the meantime they kept collecting info on both dumb-ass-dolt and moldyshorts (voldemort)

At present harry was master in stealth, 4th den kung fu black belt, expert in knife and dagger, in poison and in handguns like his father his favourite was also silver ballers. He knew quite a bit about explosive and sniping though they were set after his parents were sure that his sholder would not suffer an injury.

And after all 1st September came at last


	4. train ride

"What the hell are you doing for last 20 minutes" ,was the voice of Shivangi that could be heard anywhere in the manor.

"I am not able to decide which weapon to take with me and which not"

This proved far too much for her "Harry James Potter Baghel, get you lazy and weapon-holic butt right down at the breakfast table while I sort this mess and since you can't decide what to take with you I will be choosing it", sending him out of the room and missing a winning smile that slowly crept on his face. He could hear her mumbling that he does his missions with such accuracy was beyond her when he was so lazy in daily life and how will he manage in the school was beyond her.

Harry made his way to breakfast table where his father was sitting and having his breakfast. He looked at him and smile and kept smiling but said nothing. After a few seconds harry gave in "what I had to keep her quota of her irritation full for time till Christmas otherwise it will drop down and I will be in even more trouble then." At this Rishabh's shoulders started shaking with silent laughter and he shook his head. This bitter sweet relation of mom and son never failed to amuse him. They loved each other to no end but they never let an opportunity to irritate the other go waste. There was also that if you mess with harry you get a seriously pissed of Shivangi to deal with in addition to harry (which in itself was bad enough) and if you messed with her you get a pissed harry to deal with in extra.

"So on regular daddy routine be a good kid don't get in troubles and study hard. Now that it is out of the way,seriously no on mischief"

'No on mischief or low on mischief"

"well low on mischief" the grin that he got in response made his heart sink with a feeling of dread. He had a feeling that he had just set a two legged basilisk lose on hogwartz and weather the castle will survive it or not he didn't knew or didn't wanted to know. The only difference was basilisk will kill with you with its gaze and harry keep prank you till you die of embarrassment.

Harry James Potter Baghel from looking from far he was an ordinary 11 year old with a good bit of muscles on, on his body but it was neither like those walking pieces of meat called wrestlers. It was toned. But if you think he is an ordinary 11 year old you are seriously mistaken. Born to two warriors and raised and trained warriors happened to be one of the world's best assassins could be anything but dangerous. He learned subtlety, diplomacy and the art of killing and torture at the feet of his parents. A total weapon-holic. His love for weapons was second only to his love for his parents and like them he was a pure unadulterated born genius and child prodigy. He was very good in dark arts, potions, runes, and transfiguration but that was not his best power. His trump cards were mind magics. From compulsion to obliviate , imperio to legilimens any curses that dealt with mind were slaves of his will. A perk of being official assassins of gringots was that you have excess to their time room there time moved 7 time faster than normal. One day outside was seven days inside there. He used that room every Saturday to read about psychology and how brain worked. While any one just learned the charm ad wand moment he learnt how they worked on was also the reason he was not a very good passive occlumense. That means his shields were just good enough to hold out a moderate legilemencer on the basis of just shields but that does not means he is not able to defend his mind. If you are one of the unfortunate person did this on him and was not his parents you will be introduced to a new world of pain. He used his own legilemency probe to catch others and then he would enter in your mind as when you use legilemency your shield are disabled for that period of time. Then he would cause so much pain buy manipulating your memory and excessing your nerve center that you will be left wishing your death. This was a very obscure technique which can be used only by those who were natural in legilemency. He could use compulsion charm so well that imperio looked like a tiny bug in comparison. He was not averted to dark arts his family always thought that it was the intent that always mattered and many forgot most of the dark arts was earlier used either in kitchen or in defence from animals and beasts, like blood vanishing, and skin flaying curse were used to clean meat for cooking, avada kedavra in killing the animals painlessly, blood to stone or blood boiling curse were used against werewolves and vampires. If you use them on humans what the fault of curse catch the human. He hadn't killed anyone till now but that does not means he didn't interrogated people it was a part a of his training which he did very well. What he can do with or without magic on a body to tear scream out of throat and truth out of mind was terrifying and was one step further than what his parents did. But also three of them never used crucio because they thought that it was the tool of weak and non creative people. But that was only his one face. If you ever looked up to a dictionary you will find pranks were spelt H-A-R-R-Y. Mischief and pranks and harry were synonym of each other. Either friend or enemy he will prank you. If you are a friend, one with a very little embarrassment and if you are an enemy in the school you were in shitload of very, very embarrassing pranks. He was very courteous and helpful to women and girl which he should be as apart from painless assassination and painless info gathering baghels never took a contract for causing pain to fairer sex so things like eve teasing and such sods went right out of the window for him, not that he harboured any such mentality.

"Harry remember you are on a mission there so..."

"shove your any emotions that hinders in mission in your hollier than thou ass, Yes" 'way to kill the mood dad' harry thought.

"Harry I know you have an absolute sense of right or wrong and I am really proud of you, really I am son but you have to understand that minor sacrifices are required to be made of big causes. Don't do anything that will get you any big trouble. You know neither of us wants a dead student on your very first night in castle."

"Yes, dad" in a sad voice but he knew this was not a suggestion it was a command that he knew he would follow even though he didn't like it.

Sensing a sadness in his voice Rishabh said, "Good, in case you didn't noticed I said minor and anything that can be traced back to you so anything major and that cannot be traced back to you ..." with a smile. He didn't wanted to crush this sense of right and wrong that was in harry.

"Weapons free for all threats and target" harry said with a wide smile of his own. Here was the ticket he needed though he knew there was a line not to cross. He knew crossing it will disappoint his parents. Which was the worst thing to him in world.

"So enough of the heavy, and try not to bite more than you can chew" Rishabh cautioned him.

"Dad I know the amount of danger I can handle."

"I was not talking about danger but the girls you will bag. You are a celeb there add in your polite manners with them you will surrounded with them. So be ware and..."

At this harry was red as cherry. He didn't expected this talk this time. It was correct that he had got the talk from his dad but no where as dreaded as it was told to him by his friend which were very few and could be counted on fingers of one hand excluding thumb. He just mumbled "treat them with respect and honour"

"Right, otherwise you will again get the talk and this one will give you nightmare for years" harry gulped in fear of such talk and both went back breakfast by this time Shivangi also came back and they had breakfast in silence. After that Shivangi gave him his weapons. 6 black and poisoned kunais so as not to reflect light one strapped on each wrist with a holster and 4 on waist in similar holster, a silverballer with 5 mags extra on back in similar holster, a .40 sw with 3 mags extra on right leg and poisoned dagger on back and a small non poisonous knife and a few other small inventories on waist all this was in holsters that were charmed for extended space a weightlessness. This was all on dragon hide armour that covered him from shoulder to foot. His extra ammo was in his trunk in an undetectable space extended chamber. The trio of three apparated to platform 9 ¾ by this time it was 30 mins for train to leave. Shivangi turned to harry and said " be cautious, take care and if I heard you pulled some over the top prank and got in trouble for it you are grounded for whole Christmas" harry grinned at this and hugged her she hugged him back. Harry knew he was not banned from doing pranks, hell in half of his big pranks she was with him. He was told not get caught. He said "yes mom" while kept hugging her. After a while he left her arms and hugged his dad. After he left his dad and got ready to go his dad caught his right arm just a few inch above his wrist. He stopped still. While looking in his eyes his dad said "Live with pride". This was the formal good bye of his house so he rotated his own wrist to hold his hand and completed it "die with honour". And then went on his way towards the train with hit trunk.

Hermoine was always friendless. She was very clever no doubt. So people came for help but as soon as they got what they wanted they went back on teasing. When she got her letter she thought here she will be accepted and she will make friend. But when she opened the door of a less occupied compartment and asked for sharing in hope for making friends she was again made fun of. She left the compartment almost in tear fighting with heavy trunk. Then she hear a polite voice she looked and at that very moment she knew she had her first crush. Infront of her was a boy in plain black jeans, white shirt, black sleeveless jacket, messy black hair and very green eyes. Nothing special but something was pushing her towards him. She heard him asking something about help in handling her trunk she must have gave some affirmative as he he picked her trunk as if it weighted nothing. And both entered in an empty compartment. She blurted out " thank you, If you want to share the compartment you are welcome". Then eyes bulged out that she has yet again given someone an opportunity to hurt her. To her surprise he didn't made fun of her just smiled at her and then with his eyes motioned towards a trunk in rack. She blushed and after that smile she knew she was well and truly gone.

She again started " Hi, I am Hermione granger. I am first witch of my house. When I got my letter my parents thought it was an elaborated prank... "

At this he interrupted her " Hermione breath we have a lot of time to become friends"

"Friends?" her voice filled with doubt.

"Sorry if I am being presumptuous I thought you would like to become friends?"

"No, I mean I would like us to become friends. It's just that..."

"you never had friends, right. Same here"harry said. For some reason harry felt that he could trust her. " Well where are my manners I am Harry JamesPotter Baghel.".

" Potter – Baghel?" Hermione asked with uncertainty. she knew who harry james potter was but he was him the he wasn't anything that books describe.

"yes, potter-baghel. I was born harry james potter and my adoptive parents are baghel so potter-baghel. Anything you have read in books is total crap"

"oh" she said with a hint of disappointment that books were wrong.

Harry sensed this. " Hermione trust books only for knowledge that can be proven, about persons you will be shocked to know that how wrong they can be like on our beloved headmaster"

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say his attitude towards me was more than little unsavoury and I a half expecting troubles from him"

"Like you said do you have a proof?" she had lot of trouble believing that a figure was wrong but wanted to give her first friend a chance. She cannot explain but she had a feeling that he will not lead him on wrong way.

"Hermione if I came on proving he name will become nothing but a slang. You have your own secret I have mine. the day I feel confident enough I will tell you and something in me tells me that that day will come very soon. Enough about me tell me something about yourself".

The confidence shown in her by harry made her feel happy that here was her first real friend and quite possibly something more. She decided to believe him and responded. "I will be looking forward to that day. well about me ..."

She told him about herself and in return he told about himself. They shared the tales of their childhood and they didn't know when but soon they were hugging each other drawing comfort from each other. In this he feel he had a need to attend nature's call. So he gently shook Hermione and said, "uh , Hermione I need to go to wash room so .."

Hermione understood and untangled herself from him. He then gave her a few galleon and said if the food trolley comes will you please buy some of every thing while I am not here" on getting a nod he left the compartment.

The first thing he did after leaving the compartment was looking on the faces that brought Hermione on the verge of tears. On his very short shit list of prank war these people had earned themselves top spot and they were in for some really vicisious and embarrassing pranks and they will regret this act for their whole lives.

On the way back he heard some noise ' we can do this easy way or hard either you get down on your knees and services us or we will do something by ourselves to entertain ourselves with you'

'so much for a silent day, well dad would skin me alive if I don't stop this' he thought while making his way towards the noise source. What he saw made his blood boil there was a girl with pink hair, her blouse was torn from many places and was held by 3 people. He silently casted silencing and notice me not charms on the area took out his un-poisoned knife and hid it in his sleeve just in case for an easy excess and a brass knuckle and wore it. He when folded his arms infront of his chest so that his both weapons were well hidden and said while making his presence known "You know what you doing is not the way of a gentlemen. You should respect the wishes of the woman"

"listen kiddo I am a prefect and if you know what's good for you you will leave us alone and wont repeat what happend here" responded the one with a blue badge with p written on it he was about 5'2 and fair.

"so much for non violence and cooperation" harry mumbled.

Nymphodora was sure today she would be violated and raped, ever since the word got out that she was a was a metamorph she feared this day would come. These bastards even stole her wand. She hoped help would come so she tried to stall them by somehow fighting back and talking to them. When she was about to give all hope she heard a voice. She saw a boy probably second year by his height she was in third year so she knew he was not one of his was torn between thanking for his bravery, admiring his confidence and dreading what these will do to him then she heard him mumbling something about non violence and cooperation and then before she could blink he rolled towards the prefect, extended his right leg and swept it in a graceful arc hitting prefect's right kneecap and breaking it. Then again rolled to towards her and then stood up gracefully while hitting the person who was holding her left arm on his jaw with his elbow and dislocating it then turned towards the last one who held her right arm but now had left it to make a go for his wand but before his hand could even reach his pocket the boy grabbed him by his throat and lifted him like he weighted nothing then slammed him on ground and punched his nose so hard that it broke. In less than 20 seconds she was free, hopefully safe and her all three assailant were on ground. She then saw him moving towards had not made his intentions clear and she heard something about cooperation so she backed off a bit.

Harry saw this and softly said "I can assure you miss. I mean you no harm but can I ask to whom I am talking to?"

"I am tonks. Third year, ravenclaw" tonks responded.

"Tonks, of course you"

"what's that suppose to mean"

"I mean I like to think god doesn't play with dices and doesn't believe in co-incidences. So miss. Tonks are you hurt?"

"No, thanks to you"

"oh, I merely played my part. Tell me miss. Tonks do you like music?" he

"I suppose"

"So would like to view in a performance I am about to give" while he casted reparo charms on her blouse silently.

"uh, ok what kind of performance." She inquired.

"A song called 'the screams of the enemies' "

"what?"

But he didn't replied, just moved towards the prefect. Then said, "you know women are treated with utmost respect in all religion and countries across the world. In some places the punishment of what you did and what you were about to do is removal of your manhood in an extremely painful way but what I am about to do will leave you wishing that I had just did that and left Try to scream as hard as you can and don't think anyone will come to your aid as I have already casted silencing charms and notice me not charm on this area before this all started." Then what tonks saw made her thankful that she was not on his bad side and her decision to be at his good side even more resolute. She thought crucio was the worst thing but what she seeing and what she was hearing made her think that what this guy was doing to them was at least ten times worse and all this was without magic!. She didn't wanted to know what this guy could do with magic. In other cases she would have thought that he was a dark lord in training or some such sod but just after he had just done for her she couldn't or she didn't care. She never had true friends, all wanted to be her friend to get amused by her ability but after what she went through and what he did for her bought her loyalty to him. She would go to gates of hell itself for him. 'ok , I seriously need to know his name' she thought. Then she noticed that 5 minutes had passed and he was done with them and then took out his wand. He then said "take your wands and I want an oath that you won't tell by written, symbolic, verbal or any other means about what happened here to any one without my express permission and you would not harm miss. Tonks or any of my known friends and please no nonsense of trying to hit me with any cures as possibility of my surviving is 100% and after it your family won't even find your body to burry. If you do so I will heal your injuries and let you go"

Being on his wand point was enough of motivation for them and gave the oaths then harry healed them in the mean time tonks also retrieved her own wand. When they went away he turned towards tonks before he could say a thing tonks took her wand in hand and swore " I ,Nymphadora anderomeda tonks do here by swear on my magic and life to not to give up any secret of the person who just saved me from this attack on my virtue and to help him by any means possible to me so I say so motto it be." .

Stunned for a second then harry responded " it has some loopholes but I get your intent. I take it that you would like to sit with me" getting a affirmative response "lets retrieve your luggage and get going, Hermione would be waiting for me" While cancelling the charms. They retrieved tonks's luggage and went to their compartment. There it looked like Hermione had unloaded whole trolley. There was a wide verity of snacks, while she gently nibbled on a chocolate frog. Harry and tonks entered the compartment and harry place a locking charm on the door and sat next to Hermione who shifted closer to him where as tonks sat on the other side.

Curiosity got best of tonks and as soon as they settled she asked " so when are you going to tell me your name ?"

"oh I am sorry but in the situation I totally forgot about it. I am harry james potter-baghel, first year and on my side is Hermione granger same first year and Hermione she is Nymphadora tonks who likes to be known as tonks... Well I for one can't blame her for it"

Tonks didn't growled at the use of her real name she was too shocked to know that her saviour was a first year and boy who lived at he boot. ' wait potter-baghel.'she thought then blurted what was in her mind "you have got to be kidding me you are a firsty and you did those advance charms as they were nothing and what is this potter-baghel scene"

After this stories were exchanged while eating the snacksbetween them at first Hermione was miffed at such use of violence but when she got to know about what boys were planning to do and why, she whole heartedly approved it. In this 3 friendless people became friends for life. Upon Reaching hogsmade harry said "I am half expecting trouble...".

Before he could even say anything Hermione interrupted him "don't even think about leaving me baghel it took me 12 years to make a true friend and I am not going to loose him"

Tonks added two knuts of her own " same for me too. This place has become too dangerous for me and who so ever taught you did a damn good job so I figure he could teach me too."

" so lets put the show on the road , shall we my ladies" offering his hands to both the girls. He and Hermione dropped tonks off too carriage and went to the boats. Tonks had already told them about sorting so both knew they wanted Ravenclaw. In boat they shared boat with patil twins the ride was silent. Hermione asked harry that weather all wizard were senile or those in hogwartz were exception cause using these boats on freezing lake filled with dangerous creature in totally insane.".they wait in a fall where professor Mcgonagal gave them the speech about house is family. Harry heard a boy bragging how powerful malfoy's were. He knew he had to deal with this pest sooner or later.

Then they were called in for sorting as expected Hermione was sorted in Ravenclaw. She went and sat next to tonks. When his name was called hall went completly silent. He went and sat on the stool and wore the hat he immediately felt a probe but this was not usual one so hr captured the probe by his own. Then he heard a voice in his head '___**ah after long I have seen someone with such talent will do well in slythrine but will you please release my probe I assure you what I learn will be kept secret and will not be told to anyone'**_

'Even headmaster'

' _**yes, from him also... ah a bravery that godric would be proud of, loyalty that Helga would have favoured but both are centered towards the people you love and trust which you don't do easily. humm cunning that would have made Salazar jealous but the most you have brain and cleverness that would have made Rowena proud and that is also the house you want to go so better be...'**_

"**RAVENCLAW"**

After this harry stood off from the stool ignoring the gobsmacked faces of the rest and took seat between Hermione and tonks and started chatting with both while noticing that those 3 guys were in his house only with being his prefect.


	5. its not only the fist that hurts

As the sorting ended food appeared on the table and the trio started eating while idly chatting with each other. halfway through the meal harry saw professor McGonagall coming toward their way and said " heads up we have got company"

Both had non magical origin so understood the code and nodded to him. As expected she came to him and said "Mr. Potter headmaster would like to meet you after dinner so you would have to follow me after it"

" I am sorry professor but my guardians have their own concerns and have expressly stated not to be alone with headmaster or the one called professor snape and in case of headmaster not to be anywhere alone with him until the meeting is in the presence of one or both of my guardians. This I have in written from my guardian dually signed by both of them."

" I am sorry Mr. potter but it is not possible" she replied in somewhat shocked state at the revelation"

"Then let me sort it out myself here only as it is the only place I am allowed" then harry stood up faced headmaster and said "good evening headmaster it seems order given by you and order given to me by my parents are at conflict"

Now whole student body was looking at him.

At this headmaster asked "how so Mr. Potter .I merely asked you to meet me after the fest in my office"

"and that is where the problem is headmaster my guardians explicitly stated not to be in any meeting with you until and unless one of them is perasent"

"but Mr. Potter I act in loco parentis here and being your magical garduian I over rule that and you will have to come" headmaster said with a winning smile and was about to sit thinking it was over but was intrupter by harry again.

"Tell me Mr. Headmaster have your ever read your own laws or charter for the school or tried to keep up with time. Firstly in the hogwatrz charter section -13 family business subsection 12 states that 'if a family is in blood feud with headmaster or that thinks he will harm his or her ward they are entitled to revoke the in loco parentis right of headmaster and make his or her communication restricted to the parameters they deem safe for their ward with a written decree signed by at least patriarch of the house'. Mine on the other hand is signed by head of the house and lady of the house. Answer to your second question is you were never legally my magical guardian. Sign of my magical guardian are also on my slip" while providing a bundle of parchment to McGonagall which he produced from under his cloak.

"what non sense I declared myself your magical guardian after I sealed potter will..."

"which you had no right to according to constitution of magical Britain section 5 subsection 3 "a will of the most ancient and most noble houses namely black, bones, potter and baghel can only be sealed by the wizengmot if and only if there is a written majority of nine tenth and rest of the most ancient and most noble houses agree to it" since that was never submitted in gringots your sealing of the will was illegal there. According to the will my guardian was lord Sirius orion black. Now here act 156c section f subsection a comes into play ' if by any chance the last surviving member of one of the most ancient and most noble houses is in Azkaban then he or she is allowed to perform his duties as the head of the house till his chosen heir is of age' there by making Sirius still my guardian and also able to transfer his guardianship right. Which was then transferred to Lord Rishabh Singh baghel, head of the most ancient and most noble house of baghel. This is the reason why I love goblin they have absolute sense of honour and follow the rules, simple. They do not assume."

"But it is not possible house of baghel died a century ago" headmaster asked it was his only hope otherwise it was a lost cause .

"Funny thing demi-mages are, aren't they and headmaster return the cloak my birth father lent you in 48 hr and it better not have tracking or such charms or it is sabotage or you will be tired not under wizarding law but goblin law and they are already pissed at you at a certain topic and my intended abuse that would have caused indirectly on your orders. They wanted to bar you from gringots 10 years ago but my dad stopped them as it would have alerted you. One more step out of line and house of potter, black and baghel will declare blood feud against you with gringots as a backup, as you have broken one of the most absolute law of theirs and thereby giving them a reason to officially declare feud against you while keeping treaty intact and if you think voldemort was bad then you don't know my dad. In his temper he can make voldemort look like a cute puppy and he doesn't uses crucio but what he do makes crucio look like a cold breeze in summer in comparison." He was about to sit when he remembered something "Everyone in great hall please pay attention. As the heir to house of baghel, potter and black I hereby ask to bring Miss. Tonks third year Ravenclaw, and miss. Granger first year, under the protection of the said three houses. Any and all threats and attack on their person will be considered as an attack on the said three house and will result in a direct blood feud with said houses. The restriction on me in the matter of communication will be imposed on you both. Do you both accept?".

"Yes, I accept" a chorus was the response of both of them.

" Then I invoke the laws of land section 478 subsection-14 that states "the headmaster of hogwartz is the magical guardian of a muggle-born child if and only if he/she does not have protection from a magical house. If he/she is offered protection and he/she accept it of his/her own will infront of no less than 100 people above the age 11 or infront of chief warlock or witch her guardianship will be transferred to head of the said house" in case of miss. Granger and as for her consent, ' I, Harry James Potter-Baghel heir of the most ancient and Nobel house of baghel, blacks and potter do here by swear on my magic and my life that miss. Hermione granger and miss. Nymphadora Tonks were not subject to any mind altering magics that would have forced them to accept protection offered by me by me or anyone I know. I also swear that I did not knew either of them before September 1,1991 so I swear, so motto it be'._ 'Lumos'_. Now that I have proved my part their part will be proved by them by a simple oath. Albus Percival Wolfric Brain Dumbledoor, I, Harry James Potter-Baghel heir of the most ancient and Nobel house of baghel, blacks and potter. Here by remove you from the position of magical guardian of one Hermione Jean Granger and remove you the from the ' in loco parentis' position for one Hermione Jean Granger and Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks by the land of laws. So I state, so motto it be. Now girls your oaths of wilful consent please"

"I, Hermione Jean Granger do here by swear on my magic and life that I accepted the protection given by Harry James Potter-Baghel of the most ancient and Nobel house of baghel, blacks and potter on my own free will I was not forced into this in any way. So I swear so motto it be."

"I, Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks do here by swear on my magic and life that I accepted the protection given by Harry James Potter-Baghel of the most ancient and Nobel house of baghel, blacks and potter on my own free will I was not forced into this in any way. So I swear so motto it be" after twin flashes of lumos charm and Hermione's cry of joy on performing her first charm later the trio sat down and went back to eating leaving a stunned great hall on its own. As if a whisper bomb has exploded, whispers erupted in great hall left right center their topic being one harry james potter or what he had said and done a few moments ago. Some were about and blood feud between three of the 4 most powerful houses in Britain and dumbledoor, some about dumbledoor being on verge of war with goblin nation. Some on intented abuse of their hero, some asshole mourned the loose of such plaything as tonks, some bigger assholes still planning to attack her, some astound at the sheer number of laws he stated with accuracy but the only thing that was common in most was that do not mess with one harry james potter if was able to defeat dumbledoor in his strongest field of politics and law without giving him any chance to recover who knows what other things he could do.

Filius Flitwick a charms master, who always had a happy go lucky attitude was not happy and it was not a good sight to see due to his outer face, people tend to forget that he was also a duelling champion who when angered was messenger of death. This time his ire was on his superior. Now he got to know why he was slowly being isolated from his goblin roots by goblins themselves which was a rare, very rare occurrence. His superior and boss broke one of the most absolute laws in goblin nation which he didn't know but all were crime against goblinity 22( well for lack of a better term ) and humanity which is why they were exempted even in treaties. He was going to get some answers from Albus too many more than necessary bloody title Dumlbeldoor.

Minerva McGonagall was not a happy camper. Her usual mood became sour when harry denied to follow her senior's command but her this mood was because of the statements harry made first about that his intended indirect abuse on dumbledoor's order. She was friend with his parent and his intented abuse was little too close to heart. And then there was matter of violation of goblin treaty. Everyone knew that the things that harry indicated were violated were crime against humanity. She was going to get some answers from him.

Draco Malfoy was not a happy puppy. His father promised that he will be next lord black now this half blood was clamming what belonged to him. He was supposed to befriend him and show who real power was but he had to befriend a mudblood and a half blood. Tomorrow he will show who real power was tonight he will read from book of basic jinxes and tomorrow he destroy him first verbally then magically. He was a pureblood after all they just ordered and magic had to comply no halfbloood had chance against him.

Ron weasely was not a happy uh... weasel? No they had better eating habits... rat? No they don't stink that bad even when dead...troll? No he doesn't have required strength though size of brain and level of understanding was almost equal... pig? stinks bad check, no eating habit check, no brain check. Ok so pig. He was suppose to be friend of harry potter to be benefitted from his fame and money bag while keeping him on the path of light. But no he was nowhere to be found when he tried to find him and now he is a Ravenclaw, had bagged two birds on one day. Life was not fair but that was for afterwards right now food was still on table.

The less said about dumbledoor the better. He expected a weak easily malleable boy awed with magic and castle at best and confident but still awed with magic and castle at the worst. He had not only defied from being his pawn and follow his instruction and fait that he had decided for him but also appeared to be a very good orator and very well versed in laws so much that he had defeated him in that and blocked every connection that he could make with him. Being defeated where he didn't wanted to was certainly a new thing. Yes, his group lost often but that was in the way they get slaughtered and he come at last moment to save them and cementing his position as their saviour and next merlin. Who cared for the sheep of wizards they were only for getting slaughtered for the great men like him. But scene was worrisome a was with goblin nation that to within treaty terms was bad enough, blood feud with 3 most powerful house and loss of their proxies which he used keep deadlock in wizengmot or favour dark side was even worse and icing on cake house of baghel back with head as demi-mage and potter brat's guardian. cherry on the top potter brat must be trained in occulemcy so he dare not take the risk of reading his mind. Sprinkled sugar today's staff meeting is going to be hell.

While on the table of harry tonks was first to say something " well I have to say, you don't do thing half way you not only saved me from those bastards but now you practically guaranteed my safety by giving me that protection and add in that you made dumbledoor back off I and Hermione are the safest girls in this school. Thank you harry "

"well I can't explain this tonks I had girls who were friend of mine but I never felt anything about their protection in this way. Yeah, there was a worry but that was just because of my upbringing and the values my parents taught me. In case of you and Hermione it not like that. It's very strong. In the span of a few hundred miles it's almost like uh...i feel very protective and possessive of you both. I know it's kind of weird and don't ask me to explain it but it is the way it is."

Both the girls went beat red at this. Here was the first thing that they found akin to normal he was clueless about women apart from how to fight with them. Actually his cluelessness was even clueless about women in this field. First he saves damsel in distress and from attack from trolls (well that was in the case of tonks) then declares in public that they both are under his protection and any one hurting or causing them any harm will be executed and then practically declares his love for both of them and all this as if nothing happened. Thank heaven for small favours that they were not clueless and got the meaning that he loved them but didn't knew himself. They gave each other a barely noticeable nod that it was something to discus afterwards. Hermione changed topic to safe ground till that discussion and asked "why did you denied headmaster's request so publically? I mean you could have gone to heads table and said it and was this the trouble you were talking about?"

"yes this was the trouble and I did it in that way because great was consisted of all first year and second year. They are expected to write to their homes tonight they. All of the will write about this incident and 10% extra of their own mind an incident might I remind you full of material that can tear his image grandfatherly leader of light into shreads that to coming from the mouth of their precious boy-who-lived. From there it will spread and do I need to remind you things like this spread at an exponential rate. I gave specific laws and how he knowingly violated them there by sowing a seeds of doubt in common masses about legality of his decisions. I mentioned goblin treaty and how he violated some of their laws for which they can declare feud on him while keeping treaty intact. Every person in wizarding world knows that those are the act against humanity to extreme there by further ripping his fake persona of leader of light in shread. Then this very hall contain all of the 7th year the one who are going to be the working class of ministry and other places after this year while executive class gives the order it is the working class that does the work .Today I sowed a seed of doubt about the in-fallible and ever-correct image of albus dumbledoor. Now they will think a least once before doing any dirty job or underhanded thing for him in the name of his greater good thinking he can never do wrong. But this is not the beauty of this move I played right now he is worried about goblin feud, loss of his pawn namely me, feud with 3 most powerful family in Britain having demi-mages. He will be occupied with these small holes while totally ignoring the students the 6 feet tall crater that I created in his defences. I gave him enough to worry about for 3-4 days but did not gave anything that will come to bite me in my ass later. By the he will focus on the students damage would have been done. By tomorrow evening all owls would have reached their destination and it would be the talk of Britain."

To say tonks and Hermione were stunned would be like saying that water is wet. They were not shocked no they were past that state while harry was in middle of his explanation now they were stunned to silence. They both were totally blown by the brilliance of the plan. Tonks had first hand seen how much damage harry can do with his hands and some equipment without magic but this was something else and entirely a new level. It was Hermione who regained her composure first "for how long you were planning this?"

"My family knew that it would come sooner or later so for 6 different occasions that we thought were possible 6 different plans were made being in great hall on start of term feast was a huge added bonus."

The feast ended and dumbledoor made announcements about forbidden forest and painful death in third floor at this part the trio was looking at each other with same question in mind ' he knows that this is a school right?'.

Then they were said to follow the prefect who took them to Ravenclaw tower harry got another proof of wizarding stupidity moving staircase just because you can do something does not means you have to do it.

Then the prefect Penelope said " in order to gain entry you have to answer a question asked by the knocker, your question fair eagle?"

" **what is the thing that decreases if stored,increases when shared and turns into gold when used?"**

before any could say anything harry answered "knowledge, when stored it reduces as you are bound to forget some of it, when you share it the second person will also add 2 knut of his own on the topic there by increasing it and when you use it you do some work there by saving or earning galleons converting it to gold"

"**correct, you may enter"**

They were shown their dormitories which were separate room per person. when harry came back to common room he saw Hermione already there chatting with tonks. He went towards them and gave them both a pen and a parchment and said "write a letter to your parents explaining this protection and give me your addresses I will write a letter a letter to mine explaining them about today's events and protection thing Hedwig will deliver all three to my home and my mom and dad will take yours to yours respective parents while completing the formalities" the both complied and in thirty minutes all 3 letters were ready harry called Hedwig by blowing a sharp whistle using his 2 fingers. Both the girls noticed that there were 7 small rings on each the leg of the owl harry was that and explained. " these 14 rings make a functional portkey on right leg first 6 rings are latitude, on left they are longitudes the last ring is time delay right one is seconds place and left is ones, it will determine after how long this port key will be activated while location is set through latitudes and longitudes. My mum made it." He then tied the letters a hedwig's leg and set location and time delay of ten minute and then said "I don't know about you but today has been very tiring for me so good night tonks good night Hermione" each good night was punctuated with a hug and then he left for bed leaving Hermione and tonks alone. Hermione started the topic " you know that we need to talk about it"

"yeah and we are Ravenclaw so let's weight the cons and pros" replied tonks.

"yes, pro first he is smart, caring, he loves us both even though he does not know himself" Hermione stated and muled.

"yeah, but that can be taken care of, he is very loyal to us didn't you see all those girls making lovey dovey eyes on him and he didn't even gave them a second look apart from the sweeping look he gives to every person he first time meets or the place he goes, now cons we will be in a multiple relationship and we have to share him well not such a bad thing for me atleast" tonks continued.

"yeah, how the way it is going we will end up as sister wives, well... I always wanted a big sister and I think I got it now well now as definition per say a sister girlfriend so ok by me" Hermione replied while blushing beat red.

"True, true. well this is the longest day of my life and weirdest too. I got almost raped then was saved by a first made friendship with him and his friend who happen to be another girl. Fell in love with him. Got protection from three most powerful houses in Britain. Heard him confessing his love for both of us not that he knew himself. And then dealt with a possible reason of quarrel with my friend who he is in love with alongside with me and now I have a sister girlfriend. Is it a wonder I am tired. I think we should turn in for the night as it is we have to get up early tomorrow for our schedules."

" yeah I think you are right. Well good night" while giving her a hug.

" good night" and booth left for their dorms to sleep


	6. after-math and gathering

Harry might be able to sleep tonight but his work had removed sleeps from many eyes, first of them was of his father and mother. In shy 15 min after being sent the letter reached them all thanks to Hedwig and the innovative portkey of Shivangi. It was Rishabh who saw her first and the very second he saw 3 letters he understood that his son has again done something shitty, honourable yeah but shitty none the less. He was sitting on an armchair he extended his arm and Hedwig sat on it he then took letters from her and called tipsy. Tipsy was a female elf of the house one of the two Rishabh owned the other was blink.

"How can tipsy be of your assistance my lord?" tipsy inquired. Petal and tipsy were very young elves. They were included in family when they were 7 with a very old elf nancy. Elves normally do not work and sold till they were 11 year old but Rishabh wanted the young ones so they would be able to settle down in their unusual family. They were not allowed to do the work till they were 11 apart from small bits they did as a part of their training with nancy. That was also the reason that their English was good not like other elves who listen and learn. They both were taught to read and write English, french and Russian. They were also trained to spy, so they could spy on their intended targets. When not in training they played with harry, to whom they were both like sisters. They dotted each other when not in work. At the age of 11 years they were started to work under the set of order-

-Do not overexert yourself.

-Never punish yourself thinking you did something wrong, if you think so come and talk to either me or Shivangi.

-If anyone says your family or its member is in danger and they can help if you tell him something about u. Do not tell him anything and report to me immediately.

-If you don't want to do some works for some reason tell us.

Rishabh knew both from very early and knew petal was afraid of heights so she was never assigned any work with great heights involved. They were always taken care of and in turn they took care of their family. Nancy passed 6 years ago. Her grave is in the backyard with tombstone reading 'here lies nancy the most loyal elf of house of baghel'

"Would you please call Shivangi ,tipsy. And petal also. If my 6 sense is correct we are going to need a family meeting after I read this letter. And give Hedwig some owl treat, bacon and some juice" Then took blue letter while tipsy left to follow her orders. The blue colour was a code that it is urgent and important. If it would have been red there would have been 3-4 line max, meaning fuck everything else and come to this location within this time.

While in case of emergency they had a pad with protean charm on it. It will relay everything to the other in almost real time while give a loud and clear message of 'under attack or am overwhelmed rush to this location with full force.'

Knowing dumbledoor he expected that he will do something that will be needed to be relayed to them from harry and it was a deviation from basic plan but something that required blue parchment was unexpected. Rishabh knew that best laid plans never survived the attack of enemy but this was really un- expected. He read the letter and mentally groaned. Sometime he hated being correct this was one of them. Ok the plan went better than expected but the addition was totally unexpected. That boy had to do something shitty, honourable but shitty none the less. He was not groaning mentally on the act where harry stopped rape from being happen, no he would have skinned him alive if had let that happen. He groaning at the protection he gave to two girls. Why did he do this? He was harry, he was trained by him and Shivangi, he never did anything without any reason. Hummm... he gave protection that cemented his place in power ladder ok but for this only he would not do it. He wanted to ensure the safety of this tonks girl who was attacked hummm... then why this granger girl, ok she was his friend so he wanted her ensure her safety? Giving a firstborn (when not from the point of view Rishabh and his family muggle born will be firstborns as they think that calling someone muggle or muggle born was demeaning as it means muggle means who does not have any skills or are useless ' if you doubt it check on net I got the meaning from there') protection will cement his image as a light person but he was the boy-who –lived to public, their golden boy and as for protection he was harry, he can assure anyone's safety without this and if he went to such drastic measure then he was sure that the girls had at least a tracking, an eavesdropping and a heartbeat monitoring charm on their person, when ever their heartbeat would exceed 170 which is during run or work out or under extreme stress namely threat of life or such he would be notified and will tune to the eavesdropping charm to investigate and deal with the threat. This act will almost ensure that they are not touched for causing harm only dumbest of the asshole will do that after such promise. Yeah what harry said was not a threat but a promise of unholy levels of pain with total annihilation for the offender. He didn't want them to be touched... then it hit him and he groaned out verbally this time "ahh shit!"

"What happened?" came a voice and he looked up Shivangi, tipsy and petal were standing in front of him.

Without thinking he said "our son just became useless." Then looked at Shivangi who had an expression that screamed EXPLAIN IT RIGHT NOW, then at tipsy and petal, their expression made him register what he said. Yeah they had cute names and even cuter faces but do not let it deceive you. Their expression would now have matched the expression of god of war when he was going to declare a war and that was not a good thing. In their understanding someone had hurt their subjugated brother and if he didn't cleared right now someone will be in hell lot of pain, he knew that. If you don't believe ask thebius greymen. He was a local thug who eve teased girls. Harry got a wind that he was planning to go a step further so he decided to put a stop and took Shivangi, tipsy and petal as back up. He was 8 at that time. He tried to talk but thebius took out gun and fired at him next thing he knew was that he was pinned down on the ground, his gun gone and facing 2 strange creatures who looked furious. After that harry took out his left eye with a red hot iron poker. Shivangi always had knack in medical torture she pinned his 3 pain receptor nerve in between his elbow joint which would have caused him excruciating pain for his whole life if surgeon hadn't removed his arm due to that very thing. But he will remember tipsy and petal always as it was because of them he till this day walks with bow legs and feels excruciating pain when he shits every morning. They rammed a steel rod 2 ½ inches in diameter coated with chilly powder and acidic salts in his ass. And the rod happened to be at – 15 degree after a minute they forced the rod out in a single shot with in microseconds which left his ass with all the inner skins and left raw flesh to deal with those salts and powder.

"He is not physically harmed. He is just in love."

"And how is it wrong?" what she left out and he knew was 'it better be good or you are sleeping on the couch tonight'. While expression of elves changed from anger to confusion.

"It wouldn't be a bad thing if he was in love with one girl. but he is in love with 2 girls and who will most probably reciprocate the feeling and one of them is two years older than him, with all 3 having hormones and the best part he himself does not knows that he loves them. Here see for yourself" offering her the letter while shivangi's expression changed from miffed to 'o' to mouth totally open, jaw hitting the floor. After a moment she took the letter and read it and came to same conclusion. Her only response was "he got it bad for both of them"

"Yeah"

"So, what now? I have a strong feeling that if these girls agree they both will be our daughter-in-laws. At least I think this tonks girl will be. Of this I am 99% sure" said a thoughtful Shivangi.

" yeah I get that feeling to this is not a crush. I can differentiate crush from love from miles. They are going to be our future in laws" last was said by harry with a sigh "and at least I don't like my in-laws or their families dead. We have to take measure to guarantee their safeguard."

"yeah, hogwartz and other records in magical society will have their address of their home not of work. By normal norms not a difficult thing to find out but by the way wizards dress no one will tell them without imperious in mundane (muggle) world. So we have to shift the family of Hermione to a new location." Shivangi suggested it.

"Correct, Ward their new home and office. Anonymity will be their first line of defence for them. Then proximity ward so we will be informed when a unknown wizard is in the area. Anti-apparation, anti-port key, anti-elf pop, anti-flame slide for that bastard's phoenix." Rishabh said.

"Hell-fire wards (sends 30 cofringos at direction from which attack happened at radial range on 300 with range of 35 feet), insanity wards(it will cause anyone magical not keyed in go insane when come in contact with in ward range), anti –animagus ward, blood to acid wards, protego horiblis," Shivangi counted

" bone to ash for those fucking inferies and vampires they turn them to fucking charcoal barbeques, and coat house with rock wool to stop any fire and a underground basement (means basement under basement) and tunnel so if any one erects anti portkey ward of their own they could escape it and get out of range and hit it again, anything else?" Rishabh asked.

"my lord" petal said.

"yes petal"

"why not place some landmines around the house"

"That's why we love you both, excellent idea petal, so let's meet our future relatives tomorrow. Petal, tipsy could I impose something on you both would guard the tonks and grangers tonight till we meet them tomorrow after that you will on half day leave so you can get your sleep"

"Of course my lord they will be family soon so anything for them"

"Anything else?"

Shivangi piped up at this "why don't we use blood stone to power the wards" she got response of raised eyebrow from Rishabh and continued" well they are going to be relative"

"for both?"

"atleast for tonks's house if harry could get this matter cleared with Hermione by end of week hers also"

"don't you think we are hurrying up in this matter?"

"you will be surprised"

"For a change it will a pleasant surprise when coming from other, i will write a letter to our dearest son"

5 years ago gringots was in problem with a necromancer who had killed their one whole platoon so they were given his contract. They knew that fighting him magic was pure suicide so they inspected the ward on his house tipsy and petal kept an eye on him for them. When they had inspected the ward they were warded against every dark creature but not inferise as the necromancers can control inferies created by any one. After three days when he came out for his routine inspection of his force he had created, Rishabh blew his head with a single bullet from a mile. They had created an inferi after killing a rapist who got out. They placed protean charm on a glass then converted it into a mirror and kept its pair with themselves and gave the inferi 5 gallons of napalm and 10 kg of t.n. inferi swept through house while placing explosive at strategic points in this search he found a money cache containing 15000galleon and a few books on necromancy which he retrieved for them and the head for proof while burning place to ground. In that book they found blood stone. It was stone made from blood and internal organs of the human/ magical beast with a granite stone in diamond shape in a cauldron engraved with special runes. It had power of whole human body in it and can extend the lifetime of wards by 2 day if a team of 100 pro cruse breakers were working on it round the clock. Against a few inexperienced one it can hold them till kingdom comes. Needless to say England was hosting less numbers of rapists after it. The wards on baghel manor were powered by 7 such stones. Also they had 15 in spare. If anyone says hogwartz in safest building in England it was load of crap. It was 100 time easier to breach than baghel manor now.

Harry was having breakfast with tonks and Hermione sitting on either of his side. That was when Hedwig arrived with a letter and gave it to harry who gave her some bacon and juice. At first harry read the letter with face of comprehension and seriousness then suddenly went beat red. Girls were watching this byplay and their curiosity peaked up and it got best of tonks and she asked "harry what happened ?"

Harry still had the expression of fish out of water and beat red blush. So tonks took the letter and started to read. She could not understand anything in the letter in start but when she got to last para while scanning she understood the cause and herself blushed beat red quite literally with hair turning red and burning red blush on her face. This proved too much for Hermione she took the letter from tonks and tried to read and failed till last para there she read

' _...by the way you care for their safety and went to such drastic measure to ensure it I know that you are in love with both of them and as you told the events unfolded I think tonks is also in love with you and most probably Hermoine also is. My sixth sense that is very, very seldom wrong tell me that these both will be my daughter-in-laws or least tonks will be. Please clear your situation with Hermione within this week ... and treat my future daughter-in-laws with respect._

_Love your _

_Father_

_P.S.:your mum sends her love for you, Hermione and tonks. Tipsy and petal sends her love.'_

Hermione also went beat red but was able to converse and said to tonks, "lucky we got that talk out of the way already"

"yeah, lucky but my mum will go insane at this"

"my parents to but I will manage and take care of them what was the rest of the letter was about harry?" Hermione inquired.

But harry had his own questions first. He had reached to pretty much same conclusion as his father had on this matter but there were still few question in his head "wait what talk and why both of your parents will go insane? What's going on?"

"he beats 3, 5 senior in seconds" tonks said.

"makes dumbledoor back off" Hermione continued

"but he clueless about love and women"

"yeah, but we like him this way"

"will you do the honours Hermione ?"

"sure, after your great slip about possessiveness we figured you loved both of us we talked about it and came to conclusion that as long as you give both equal attention and love in normal conditions it is fine with us. The daughter–in-law part and our acceptance in family that easily was totally unexpected but it is welcomed none the less. And in case your it did not get in your thick skull its a yes!"

Harry thought he would burst with joy "I would like nothing more than kneeling in front both of you and making it totally formal but me singling you both already painted a big target on your backs it will only enlarge it so take the feeling and you don't know a large portion of my life that will probably make you hate me"

"Harry yesterday when I gave you my oath I was ready to go with you even if you were the darkest of dark lord himself" tonks replied

"a evil person wouldn't have saved a girl from being raped at all and when outnumbered 3-1 never from what I know you are not evil" Hermione continued.

"Yeah, your ways can be dark but your intent is not evil and it will not become such till we are alive. If you are a dark kings we will be your dark queens" tonks picked after Hermione.

"I love you both"harry said his voice full of emotions and love.

"and we love you harry" Hermione said

" so what was the rest of the letter and which language was it?" tonks asked

"that was a code language so that if letter is intercepted no one gets anything of importance. It said that new wards will be placed at your houses and their detailed scheme" after saying this, he burned the letter with a quick incendio.

"what kind of wards" tonks inquired.

"well I cannot tell you that but let us just say breaking into hogwartz wards will be far more easy than yours when my parents are done with" after looking at his watch he wrote an a slip of parchment 'Yes' asked Hedwig " up for another trip girl" for which he got a indignant hoot so he set the coordinate for crawley. "remind me to begin your training in occulumency from tonight." Seeing the blank faces he explained "it is a discipline of shielding your mind from intruders and from getting read from unwanted person and yes people can read your mind"

"And you know it, of course you know it if anyone is trained in it in student body it will be you", tonks exclaimed then mused.

"Well I am proficient in occlumency but excel in its exact opposite legilemency art of reading mind." harry responded.

"harry... have you ...ever..." Hermione hesitated in asking the question with her now boyfriend but violating her privacy was a bit close to heart and she wanted to confirmation that he had not done so but also had a fear of hurting him.

"Read yours or tonks's mind. No, I didn't cause I didn't needed to. In yours case I heard your confortation with those people and tears were very real. In tonks's case I read mind of her attackers to get their real intention. So I knew it was not a set up. Also to set it up you need a heel lot of luck and timing and knowledge that what do I look like to which no one had excess to. On the other note, look at the people whom you met before me." Harry replied.

Hermione looked at them at slythrine table and tonks followed the gaze in shy few secondsthat batch of 6, 2 girls and 4 boys stood up and a girl of their group said " dear occupant of great hall we would to present a performance" immediately after it boy striped down till they were in underwear and girls started singing while boys did the belly dance ( well tried to do) at first every occupant in great hall was shocked that what slythrine were going to do, then when boys started to strip some were amused, some repulsed (these are wizards bathing and all was not up in their alley and add in hairy chest and all not a good image for mental health I know I don't want it at least) when singing and dance started 2/3 of the hall was down with stomach bursting laughter while the reaction of rest varied from just amused to angry to shocked to love struck( this was case of some boys) to stunned. Between their laughter tonks managed to say " the bloody deserved it".

Harry was one among the just amused one, While Hermione was one with shocked stunned expression. Then she asked in bare whisper but her voice full with emotion " you did it for me?"

Harry just raised an eyebrow and said "no, seeing the girl 10 people left to you I even don't know whose name for her, of course for you silly"

"but why ?"

"No one messes with my friends and more so with my girls without facing dire consequences."

Tonks and Hermione just gave him a fond smile while basking in his protective presence. Then professor Flitwick and McGonagall came down of teachers desk while professor Flitwick went towards the group of students professor McGonagall went towards red headed twins and said while seething in anger "you both have gone too far this time. Come with me this moment" they started to sputter about " they didn't do it this time" while professor Flitwick tried to cancel whatever done to them. When they thought the morning amusement ended the they heard "harry potter you think you are something very special huh" harry internally groaned so much for a silent breakfast.

While somewhere else in England, Rishabh and Shivangi got ready for today's work and apparated to tonks's residence. They decided to use their patronous to notify tonkses that they have arrived as didn't wanted to become burning coal and it was not polite to check someone's ward without their permission. So Rishabh used his patronous.

Andromeda and ted was having a normal morning having breakfast that's when they saw a loin patronous appeared in front of them and said in unknown voice " Mr. And Mrs. Tonks i am Rishabh Singh baghel I have a letter from your daughter and have some things to discus about her. I am at your ward line with my wife"

Both tonkses looked at each other, they didn't knew any one by this name and nymphdora also didn't mention any one by this name. They decided to check as it. They went to the ward line and saw a couple fairly young in age than them. They introduced themselves to them "Mr. Baghel I presume"

"yes, and i take it I am talking to Mr. Ted Tonks"

"yes this is my wife Andromeda "

"And she is my wife Shivangi can we come in."

"sure please come"

Then they reached in the house and settled Mrs. Tonks was going to kitchen to get some tea and snacks when Shivangi interrupted "please don't bother about tea and snacks neither we nor you are going to stay here for long"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Mrs. Tonks

"Mrs. Tonks we are here for a rather delicate matter and have to one mare person for almost same thing so we would like to do it both of them simultaneously for the sake of time and expect you will help us. Here is the letter from your daughter and I sincerely expect you will cooperate and I won't have to repeat things twice in same day" Rishabh said while giving the letter to her. She read the letter and was shocked and passed the letter to her husband. He also read the letter and was red in anger but just asked "where we have to go with you"

"Ah thank you Mr. Tonks for cooperation firstly we will go to crawley in a mundane area I mean muggle if you will and then to my residence."

" Give us a few moments to change"

Then he gave a nod to her wife and both transfigured their clothes to appropriate ones and Mr. Tonks said "lets go"

"just a second, tipsy"

An elf appeared in maid costume infront of them and bowed and said "yes my lord"

"your job is done here"

"very well my lord"

"who was she and why was she here?" Mr. Tonks inquired.

" she was me elf tipsy and she was here to keep an eye on you till I came so as if any problem came she could elf pop you out of here. People set anti apparition and portkey ward but forget about elf. Now shall we?"

Getting an affirmative answer he casted a notice me not charm on the group and took Mr. Tonks hand while Shivangi took hand of Mrs. Tonks and both apparated out and reached infront of a dental clinic and Rishabh removed notice me not charm from the group and an snowy white owl swept down on him and gave the note he took the note and read the word and smiled then lead the way towards the clinic with Shivangi on his side and tonkses behind. He entered the clinic and made his way towards reception and said "good morning, My name is Rishabh Singh and I am here to meet Dr. & Dr. Granger."

"Do you have an appointment,sir?"receptionist inquired.

"No I don't but the matter is urgent"

"I am sorry sir..."

"Madam the matter I have to discuss with them is related to her daughter one Hermione Granger and is rather delicate and of utmost importance so please inform them" seeing the seriousness in voice and name of Hermione she decided to inform doctors and picked the intercom and said " Dr. Granger there is a person named Rishabh Singh. He is here to meet you in regards with a topic about Hermione. He says the topic is rather important and delicate and need your immediate attention. Shall I send him in"

Dan and Emma granger were a happily married couple with a daughter and a very profitable business. When they hear that someone was there to meet them about their daughter and was urgent they got tensed. Their daughter was their life. so Dan immediately responded "Yes send them in"

The group entered and Rishabh said "dr. Granger, good morning I am Rishabh Singh this is my wife Shivangi he is Mr. Ted Tonks and her wife Andromeda." Offering his hand for shake

"good morning I am Dan granger and she is my wife Emma. You said you are here to discuss about Hermione"

"yes I have a letter from her but I would request that as the matter is rather delicate it to be discuss at my house and save question for later" while he offered him the letter . he read and recognised the handwriting of his daughter. Is looked simple a protection to him but what the hell did he knew about her new world. He passed the letter to his wife and asked

"how do I believe that you are one of them?"

"ah a vigilant one I like you Dr. Granger." He discreetly took out his wand showed them and placed it back but this time Andromeda saw the colour of wood and first time in 10 year after the fall of voldemort she remembered what fear actually means. She wasn't black for nothing. In mean time Dan looked at her wife and she gave a nod.

"how are we going?" Dan asked

"don't worry about that and come with us"

"ok lead the way"

They went out of the room and Dan said his receptionist to cancel today's all appointment.

Then Rishabh places notice me not charm on group and went out with group and then he took out a rope and said "hold it and try walking in mid you don't want to an undignified heap on ground upon reaching" after seeing everyone was in contact of the rope he said the activation phrase "death angels" and they were whisked from there to the manor. Everyone was alright and grangers followed the instructions. Rishabh led the group to sitting room as soon as they sat tea and snacks appeared. Grangers were completely stunned by this. Rishabh on the other hand was a bit put off and gentely called "tipsy, petal"

"yes, my lord" both the elves said simultaneously appearing out of nowhere.

"what were your orders?" bothelves caught on what did wrong. They looked ashamed. Tipsy said "My lord there were guests in house"

" I know that tipsy and I could have taken care of that. I am not scolding any of you but have to get rest. Else you would fall ill and what was the first order don't over exert yourself. You both watched grangers and tonkses all night. Now you deserve rest, go and sleep both of you, I will handle the rest" he said softly. Rest watched this by play. granger approved the behaviour. While ted saw him in a totally new and good light while mind of Andromeda was still struck on the wand wood. Then Rishabh continued "so now that we are all comfortable please ask any question you have"

Andromeda asked first "was your wand wood what i think it was" ted and the rest minus Shivangi and rishabh was confused that of all things happening why the hell she was worried about a piece of wood.

"From which family you were Mrs. Tonks before marriage?"

"the black"

"I thought so and yes the very same"

Ted's curiosity got the best of him and asked "andi why that wood is so important?"

Andromeda replied "that's no ordinary wood its called blood wood for a reason. A wand made of it excepts only the person who is destined to kill enough people by his own to water its tree to adulthood that means 150 to 200 or he already has. Not even voldemort was chosen by it. If we are here to get killed by him nothing will save us and if we are to be protected by him nothing can harm us. " after this explanation blood of everyone sitting in room except the assassin couple went cold and a shiver of dread ran through their spines. Ted was ghostly white being in the presence of someone who was worse than voldemort. Dan knew that if this person wants to kill them no power on earth will save except gods themselves. He was a champion marksman of his shooting club with his rifle but how was he to fight someone who can make himself invisible or is never out of ammo.

"don't have any kind of fear, I mean you no harm. Now questions?"

"According What I read in letter it was about some simple protection so why so much of complications?" Dan asked gathering his courage.

"firstly I would again ask you all not to be afraid of me or Shivangi. As for your question, well it's not that simple. Wizarding world has lot of prejudice against the first born their pleas are not heard case of sexual harassment does not even exist for them. Now what harry initiated will make your daughter constitutionally most protected civilian. In British wizarding world founder family i.e. house of griffindor, Ravenclaw, huffelpuf and slythrine are considered as royalty, then are most ancient and most noble houses, which in the absence of founding families are royalty as they were their seconds potters for griffindor, baghel for Ravenclaw, bones for huffelpuf, and blacks for slythrine. Now harry is heir to house of baghel by being my adopted son, of potters by being born to them and last of potter and of blacks by being godson and declared heir of last of black. So if harry gives your daughter this protection it would be like Prince Charles declaring protection in your mundane world. From what he had said in the great hall If anyone even tries to harm her or tonks it wil give me, Shivangi and harry free hunting licence not only for that guy but for his whole family. From what I have read between the lines in his letter what I and Shivangi will do them will be pale in comparison to what harry will do if he got his hands on them" Rishabh replied.

Dan was totally blown by the explanation. On one hand he wanted her daughter to do nothing with the son of a person who is or will be responsible directly for at least 200 murders on the other if what Rishabh said was right it was better to have such kind of protection. I mean any one would be mad to even think of harming one who has been declared under protection of prince Charles or royal family.

"nymphdora said harry saved her from an attack on her virtue do you anything about it and what harry had done?" ted asked.

"yeah harry said he accidentally came across the scene on his way back from washroom and I if know my harry well the only reason they are not missing some limbs is that he was school express, rest be assured those would have gone through a pain that would have made a crucio the torture curse look tame" Shivangi answered.

Ted felt a huge relief on this if this boy could do this and that for a complete stranger what he will do for a friend was terrifying and satisfactory as the friend was his daughter. Dan changed his views a bit these people were dark but still they had some pretty strong moral. He decided that his daughter will have the protection and asked "what we have to do".

"Well in normal case just sign a few document and done but I don't think harry wanted just that. In your case as you are more venerable to attacks being non magical so we would recommend that you are shifted from your current home to one of our home in Cambridge in mundane society. That house is very heavily warded. In magical society they only have the address of your residence not where you work not hard to find but not easy either by common wizard as they stick out like sore thumb when they try to wear mundane clothes. Your practice will also be warded by us and hidden tunnel will be made in case the assailant erect anti portkey ward of their own which will block the emergency port key we will give you. Also to commute to and fro to your practice you will be given a special reusable portkey. For tonkses a tunnel will be made for similar reason and we will upgrade the wards" Rishabh said.

Andromeda asked "what kind of wards and why this much is necessary?"

Shivangi answered it and side by side explained them to Grangers "proximity ward so we will be informed when a unknown wizard is in the area. Anti-apparation, anti-port key, anti-elf pop, anti-flame slide for phoenix a magical bird that travel by engulfing itself in fire in passes through all the wards except this one. Hell-fire wards it sends 30 cofringos think of them as a grenade, at direction from which attack happened at radial range on 300 with range of 35 feet, insanity wards it will cause anyone magical not keyed in go insane when come in contact with in ward range, anti –animagus ward for those people who can change themself into animals, blood to acid wards will do as name suggests to any magical not keyed in for werewolves, protego horiblis for beasts, bone to ash does what it suggest to any one not keyed in specially for inferies think them as magical zombies and vampires they will turn their bones to charcoal barbeques, sonic boom ward that create pressure and sound wave equivalent of 100 g each and we will the coat house with rock wool to stop any fire and will place land mine sat strategic points. Your next question is a bit sensitive so will ask your oath not to disclose it to anyone"

Listening the description eve Dan and Emma can understand that it was a hell lot of security and matter was rather serious while tonkses were totally stumped. They thought that these people seriously believed that best defence is a good offence. Any coming in range of these wards was in for one hell of painful death seeing their seriousness in ward they understood that matter is indeed serious. So they quickly gave their oaths. After getting their oaths Rishabh dropped the bomb "voldemort is not dead and when he will return, that he will, he will be after the cause his first fall and his companions, family, friends all of them. And he was after firstborn or muggle born if you will like Hermione so Hermione is always is in danger."

"But, but how can he not be dead his body was destroyed" ted sputtred.

" He is not dead and we have proof of it but that information is very very secret and we cant risk it to be leaked unlike us you are not safe against imperious or legilemency a form of mind reading ,etc being demi-mages has its perk." Shivangi said.

Tonkses now knew that messing with them was proof of pure and utter madness but still a question nagged in their mind why they were going to this level of trouble. Same question nagged Dan and Emma. So Emma asked "why you are doing all this? Please answer it truthfully."

Rishabh thought for a second how to break it to them. Then said have "you read your letter have you found something strange or peculiar and do read between the lines" the 2 sets of parents complied they read and tried to read between the line and got the meaning and either groaned or said "ahh shit"

Rishabh just smiled and said "strange way teenage brain and heart works huh?"

Dan was the first to register that ted also groaned in similar way and to catch the meaning and said "wait a minute you mean to say both of our daughter have crush on your son and you are ok with it?"

Rishabh answered "no neither of your daughter have a crush on him they are in love with him as he is in with them. I can differentiate between a crush and love. As for being or not being ok with it, is it my place to be? It is not my life yes I am his father and make small decisions for him but decision like whom he want to be with. If he wants to be with two girls and they both want to be with him while knowing very well about each other. Who am I to deny and force them to a life of sorrow by choosing? Right now you can force your will upon them that too to an extent. Hermione will read in hogwartz for next 7 years your decision does not hold any water there not because of my status but because of you being non-magical and to know what is happening castle we rely on their truthfulness and it is the teens we are talking about, lying for their love will not be a big thing them, hell even killing will not be. You will become a burden a barrier for them and their love. They will eventually grow up become adults free of their own will, not dependent on you. Then what? They will never even look at you far less being in contact or meeting you. They will eventually have kids then what do you want them to tell their kids that their grandparents did their best that they were never born or they don't have grandparents. If my fate allows me to live that long I for one would want to play with them, train them, spoil them rather than just being a bad name in their memory or not even that. When I become old, I would rather like to play with my grand children talk about my life with my son daughter-in-laws along side with my beautiful wife than moping at my decisions alone. I know that society does not except this kind of relations but what society think really important than happiness of our children? All I can and I WILL do is that he treat both of them with respect that he will I am sure of my upbringing. You asked me why I am doing this. Simple, I am securing the safety of my future daughter-in-laws."

At first Dan was first angry that his daughter was in love with a guy and another girl was in love with him to and he loved both but after he heard Rishabh the seriousness of situation struck him. He is right he can't do anything without losing her daughter that was not acceptable to him and if this guy was so serious about her safety even right now he can't be that bad can he? if his angel wanted this so ok. It is now just the game of wait and watch. Like him other parents also reached on similar decisions.

Ted was first to voice it "you are right, lets get the paper work done"

Shivangi gave 3 thin stack of parchment and 2 black quills to both and said " sign at the end of every parchment and beware these are blood quills they will draw blood from cutting backside of your hand so it will pain a little and full name will be preferred."

Then she took one copy from each set of parent a took them to Hedwig who was sitting at the other side of the room tied them to her leg and set destination to hogwartz with delay of 1 min. And Hedwig left.

Then said "now on the lighter topic..." and rest of the morning passed knowing each other.


	7. pain and pain every where

"what do you want malfoy?" he knew he had to deal this pounce cunt and he wanted to enjoy the company of his girls that meant this asshole was going down hard and fast. Hall was already quite and listening to him, last time he spoke to someone else than those 2 girls they got pretty good entertainment.

"so you know my name it will do well for you potter to know your betters" draco said with arrogance.

"I not only know your but also your family history. Your father is Lucius Arabax Malfoy, mother narcissi Malfoy nee black. Your father is a death eater and mother is also said to be one. Malfoys were banished from France when they were found guilty of treason. Prior to 1400 no record of malfoys could be found. That means if you are a pure blood as you say your ancestor first Malfoy was a basterd child of some purebloods so that means Malfoy line is a basterd line or you are not so much of a pure blood. It is called know thy enemy and any and all death eater are my sworn enemies,"

"malfoys are not a basterd line and my father is not a death eater" he cried shrilly telling everyone who was winning .

"you cry like a girl and your father rapes and torture women and kills children from behind a mask. He does not either balls or guts to publically accept of the way he thinks or he has done. You come to me strutting like a peacock in your own self assumed greatness of being a pureblood. I thought we can settle this matter by fighting like a men hand to hand not with a piece of wood. I gave your father at least a compliment being enemy and a minor threat you on the other hand not even worth my time. Let me tell you something Draco Scorpious Malfoy, no soon of bitch is better than me just because his father married his 3rd or 4th cousin. If you are my better then only way to prove it goes through a duelling ring but I know that you are pansy enough not to do it so do me and yourself a favour don't waste my time and bugger of."

The reaction of audience was varied. Some were angry that this halfblood has challenged their superiority, some admired his courage for publically calling out the house of Malfoy and declaring that imperius was just an excuse, for some a new leader of light was emerging one who was no afraid of taking hard stand and was not averted from fighting. This proved far too much for heir Malfoy. This half blood has slimed his great family name and just said him pansy and coward and that he was not worth his time he will show him that a pureblood was always superior no matter what duel. Well needless to say that was a mistake, harry had measured him while he strutted before everyone about his family before sorting and how he was shaking at the time of sorting he was all talks no show, with delusion of greatness because of his so called pureblood. Today this hall will see his rich pure blood flowing freely that's why he goaded into a duel in first place.

"You bastard I challenge you in a hand to hand duel. I will show you that pureblood are always superior", Malfoy said. Now half of the hall including Hermione and tonks knew that this guy had serious case of metal retardness and stupidity. Both of them can very well see that harry had deliberately goaded into this duel to shut him once and for all and this guy was going to a dirt spot on wall when harry was done with him but he bloody deserved it firstly he interrupted their harry time and then he was son of a death eater with same ideology so all good.

"Firstly let me tell you my parents were happily married thank you very much and second" harry turned to staff table who were shocked with the turn of events "professor Quirrel if you allow I would like our duel to happen here and now. Hand to hand combat is also a part of defence by our duel other would ,may be able to understand its importance and may be an extra credit for the person who wins the duel?"

Quirrel more importantly voldemort wanted to know his enemy so he thought this was god send opportunity so he said "very well Mr. Potter but refrain to make it a habit and 2 extra credits for winner."

"Thank you sir, now Malfoy unlike magical duels in this we step 5 instead of 10 steps away from mid the bow and at count of 3 start the duel. Ready or you can still run away with tail between your legs like your family did in France." Audience laughed at this not every day you see name of Malfoy being plunged in mud and used as slang. For firstborn and halfblood Ravenclaw this was myana from heaven, an arrogant pureblood Malfoy to boot being smitten and extra credits too it could not get any better.

Malfoy did as said but charged with a raised right fist but harry was expecting it. He caught fist with his left hand then placed 3 solid punches on draco's right rib cage breaking a rib every time then raised his elbow and brought it down on his left shoulder breaking draco's both collar bone of that side then placed a solid punch on his jaw breaking his 3 teeth then placed a kick on his knee breaking the joint and cracking the knee cap. Then he held Draco by his collar and said "change your ways Draco, change your ways or what I just did will be your most beautiful dream and rely this message to daddy dearest mess with me or mine and death will be least of his troubles. Occupants of great hall please look at this great pureblood flow in from his mouth I am humbled to be its presence and now you will see a great pureblood falling on his ..."

But tonks interrupted "harry! Finish this duel already; you have to escort me and Hermione to classes also"

"As my lady wishes" while bowing his head from the position he was in. Then said "play time is up dear drakey pooh." Then with solid punch on his nose harry ended the duel Letting Draco to fall freely. Then faced towards Madam Pomphre and said "please don't waste time on diagnostics he has 3 broken ribs those are right ribs 5th ,6th ,7th from bottom his right lung is puncher at 6 places due to those ribs. A broken left collar bone, cracked right knee cap, dislocated right knee, 3 broken teeth, broken nose and may be cracked facial bones. I know what damage I do when I hit." Then turned to his girls and said "shall we ladies" while offering his arms to them. The trio left hall leaving a stunned and shocked hall behind. Everyone was astounded at the amount of damage he has done. They expected a few bruise at max a few broken teeth or broken nose but this was something entirely different. Today's event made 3 things clear in the mind of public.

1= Do not agonise the person named harry james potter. You will end either in hospital or your name will be in mud or in morgue or 2 of the above.

2=Do not sprout greatness of pureblood in front one harry james potter. IT WILL NOT END WELL FOR YOU.

3=Do not make a move on Hermione ganger and tonks they are well and truly bagged and harry will not take you making any move on them lightly and again IT WILL NOT END WELL FOR YOU.

But there were still some assholes that will defy theses rules meanwhile Snape exploded after they left "I want him expelled and handed to DLME"

Filius knew what he had just seen. This boy was not a bully no he was a trained warrior, bullies know when you punch it hurts they do not give you a diagnostic of every injuries they caused so Filius responded "on what charges Severus. It was your student that started a sputtering that racist garbage, he challenged Mr. Potter in an unauthorised duel which I might add he just a few seconds ago said he was not interested in. Mr. Potter not even fought an unauthorised duel he got it sanctioned it from quintenees. As for things he said about house of Malfoy he never used abusive language in whole merely stated the facts and do you have any doubt that he does have proof for it. He left no loopholes Severus even though to everybody else may think that he spoke in aggression or was jolly on the spot, he mulled every word he said in his mind at least 3 times and if you think you can give him detention without any repercussion you are sadly mistaken I will raise this matter in staff meeting while giving your precious god son detention for 3 times longer than you give to harry. What? you thought I don't know your relation with Draco, I know it very well and you will do well if you do not agonise him if his training is any indication his guardians are 10 times of him and notice he has yet to use his magic and do you have any doubt that he is also advance in that. Food for thoughts Severus, Food for thoughts." He left a sputtering Snape who was muttering about 'pampered prince' and "golden boy' towards Madam Pomphre and asked her "how is he Poppy?"

"Everything Mr. Potter said was absolutely correct apart from a single thing. Due to fall his collar bone pierced out his shoulder and he is bleeding purposefully. This was not a work of some untrained child. He knew how, he knew where, he knew with how much force, the force Mr. Potter used in strike on ribs would crack his skull Mr. Potter's fist met his face when he made his blow on his nose with the same force. He never stood a chance in front Mr. Potter." Poppy explained to Filius, while applying first aid to Draco and preparing to him to take him to infarmirary. Dumb-ass-dolt (dumbledoor) also heard the conversation. This does not bode well for his plan. Harry has to be weak and meek not strong and trained this has to be corrected but how the boy has an annoying habit of closing all loophole and connections to him anything illegal will see him in court with 3 most ancient and most noble houses and whole dark section on for his head that was not including what goblins would do. Why can't people do as told by great people like him.

While in corridor Hermione asked "how did you do that? I know that for breaking ribs and making both pieces pierce lung need a hell lot of force"

"It was something I took while I was being trained in wandless magic. Its a ..."harry was explaining to them when tonks interrupted.

"you can do wandless magic! Is there anything you haven't done yet?" tonks said with appreciation and shock.

"yes I can do wandless magic and yes to your next question I haven't kissed either of you even though we are boyfriend and girlfriends" harry said with a slight mischievous smile.

Tonks and Hermione went a bit red but loved his confidence in their new relation. Tonks replied "dream on lover boy, you won't get any till lunch"

He looked at Hermione with hopeful eyes she replied "I will follow her lead in this"

"you both are cruel" he said while pouting. Tonks and Hermione laughed at this. They loved how he can be so matured at some time while can pull of such attics at the same time. Hermione still wanted to know how he pulled that off "harry now please tell!"

"ok, what I did was to call wandless bludgeoning hex but not launch it when my fist connected on his ribs force of my fist broke his ribs while bludgeoning hex connected to him and did the rest. I can also let my magic flow in my arms and legs making them hell lot stronger and making me faster and stronger."

Tonks and Hermione shared a look that said their boyfriend is a superman.

Harry escorted tonks to her class then went to their own class of charm which was all theory.

Harry and Hermione were going to great hall when the heartbeat monitor charm of tonks went of harry immediately switched the eavesdropping charm on tonks and herd 'you thought that child will be able to save you from us. You will see what a real man...'. harry had already the coordinates from tracking charm she was 30 meter away from him, bad luck for attackers. When he heard save he sprinted towards the location with magic reinforcing his legs he reached there in 4 seconds and left a bewildered Hermione to catch up he saw a door of classroom and without a thought a reducto blew the door into splinters even before anyone could think or blink he stupefied all the occupant of room except tonks her blouse was torn at many places and skirt was raised but no lasting harm was done not even a scratch he repaired the blouse and engulfed her in a hug. She started crying and mubbling "I tried to escape ... they were too strong..."

Harry gently rubbed her back a rocked her while saying " don't worry my dear dora no will hurt you till the day I breath. I am with you. Don't worry. I love you dora calm yourself."

Till this time Hermione also caught up and saw the scene and understood and engulfed tonks in a three way hug. After tonks calmed down a bit, Hermione asked her voice full with anger and disgust "what are we going to do with them?"

"they are going to be made example of that why you must not mess with my girls and why you must not cross the house of baghel" harry responded his voice dead serious. He conjured a rope tied all 4 of them and levitated them and made his way towards great hall. Anger and magic was rolling from his body like there was no tomorrow. Any one in his way jumped out of it, they can clearly see he was royally pissed. He entered the great hall with tonks and Hermione behind every head turned towards him and were able to see these 4 were dead men walking. He dropped them.

Professor McGonagall asked almost shouting "Mr. Potter explain you self right now!"

But he did not even looked at her side much less paid heed to her and asked professor Flitwick "professor what warning did I gave to this hall last night?"

Filius had a feeling of doom and being in presence of dragon when he saw harry entering in hall with theses 4 tied and a distressed tonks and Hermione behind and knew these were in shit but anger in harry, voice made it clear they were not in shit they were dead they just don't know it "anyone assaulting Miss. Tonks or Miss. Granger will be in blood feud with your family"

"these 4 tried to sexually assault Miss. Tonks. Today you all will know what happen when you cross house of baghel or mess with my girls. Headmaster you act in loco parentis mode for student body either you give them permission of honour duel with me or I declare blood feud on their entire family the only difference will be in later option their whole family dies." harry declared.

"just your declaring something does not make it true Mr. Potter for being under protection it needs paper work"he thought there is no way he could paper work don in such short time but he was wrong. As if on cue Hedwig arrived and gave harry the papers harry saw the paper and saw the note and smiled grimly and said " here are the papers you need my father would have done this in shy 20 minutes if needed but he got 12 hr far more than he needed. Now give your permission in 1 minute or I declare blood feud." Started looking at his watch

"harry are you this dark. Have some forgiveness and we have to hear their part also. Then they will be given appropriate punishment" dumbledoor said.

Harry just kept looking at his watch dumbledoor thought his technique was workingbut suddenly harry said "30 seconds decide quickly"

"harry don't be so hast. Everyone deserve a second chance to reform. This is why I wanted you to live with your relative " he thought using excuse of relative he could get topic changed.

"15 seconds left"

"harry don't be so merciless.."

"5 second left"

Seeing no way out "I give the permission but where is yours?"

Harry looked up "in the folder I gave to professor McGonagall last night, hogwartz can I have a duelling ring in great hall. I invoke ius praesidio familia

(right to protect the family) ".while he ennerveted the 4.

All food on the table vanished and grey lady and rest of the ghost floated in grey lady spoke "hogwartz accepts your request Mr. Potter-Baghel. She also attest the happening of the attack and is ashamed that she was not able to do anything in regards and is also ashamed that her faculty is to self involved that they do not over look over the welfare of the students. Headmaster, you are here to ensure the future of children not play your little games of greatness. If you cannot do this resign or hogwartz will herself kick you out. She will not tolerate your games any more." Very few knew that hogwartz was sentient and spoke through ghost but it was very rare that she spoke today was such rare event. While headmaster thought how far his stars have vained that even a stone building was chiding him, they had no right to he was the greatest.

"tell me why you did it and I will make your death a bit painless."

One of the 4 relpied "as if you can do that little boy, I am a pureblood she should be asking me to service me..."

"silencio!" harry said and body binded the 4 by this time all 4 tatble had vanished and student were near the wall with a circular ring of shimmering light in center. He entered the ring and said "master Flitwick please send them in one by one they are in body bind. Tonks if any one of these tries to escape you have full authority to kill them. Anyone of weak heart or does not want to see a gruesome death leave now, Please start with the small guy in green, oh sorry all motherfuckers are in green, that with very small black hair."

No one left girls specially half blood and firstborns wanted to see these bastards go down to a sticky end they thought just because of birth accidents they were better than them. Boys just wanted to see the power of harry potter they saw him in the feild of law, they saw him in hand to hand, now it was turn of magical. Filius on the other hand was enraged he never forgot his roots and to him even eve teasing was in excusable this was way beyond and after hogwartz attested it, there was no scope of mercy form him. He did as he was asked and removed the bind and threw the boy in the ring. The boy was shocked by the turn of event he was used to throwing his pureblood status and getting what he wanted he never wanted to face potter after this morning but tempetation of a metamorph was too great to resist he thought he would again get away with it by his status and money but seeing potter that was not the case. He tried to fight and threw reducto but harry reflected it by his shield and said "bloody son of whore what happened now you are only able to fight a girl that to in group in front of man you go all limp. Handle this mother fucker, _expelliarmus_" he raised the shield but the curse tore through shield like they were never there and took effect which was unexpected and very gruesome. Expelliarmus is made from 2 latin words "expel" meaning 'remove' and "armus" meaning 'weapon' for a common wizard weapon means wand but with little use of occlumency and concentration he changed wand with hand with wand. This did as it was commanded and ripped the guy's hand off from his body. Many people lost their stomach content and regretted their decision to stay. Dumbledoor interrupted "as he is unable to duel further..."

"don't try to pull that shit old man. I.C.W. rules to honour duel 2 people goes in and only 1 comes out alive" harry replied.

"harry have mercy" dumbledoor said.

"oh I showing him a lot of mercy in other conditions death would have been his most beautiful dream. If I would have been even affianced to Miss. Tonks, I would have simply captured him and tortured him daily till he dies" harry responded while he conjured a rope made a loop. Then he moved towards the trashing person and put the loop around his neck and placed his left foot in such a way that was half on ground and half on that asshole's left shoulder and pulled the rope with enough force to choke the guy but not to kill him instantly he slowly choked him to death and said "next and save the one who answered for last I want him to sweat on what I am going to do him."

The next guy was thrown and he immediately tried to start with killing curse and said "avad". But harry pinned his shoulder of wand arm with a barely whispered "_pessulum ferrum_ ''. This curse as the name indicates throws a small bolt of almost molten iron toward the target. The screams that filled the hall made even the heart of goblin and death eater present fill fear. They never heard this kind of screams even from people under crucio. Harry said "scream all you want it only fills my heart with joy and contentment. You tried to hurt one of the person under my protection and my friend, this is what you get" and struck him with same curse on the other shoulder then in stomach. And left him to die slowly and said "next". This time even Flitwick hesitated for a second. He had seen goblin executing by dragons, he has seen dementor kiss. Both kills the person in painfully but in a few seconds, you will die the instant you are in mouth of dragon and kiss kills you in 10 seconds max but what harry did was worse than both combined. You will die of blood loss as almost molten iron bolts was burning the blood that comes in contact. While giving you a feeling of being burnt alive and it will be longer than 10 minutes. He sent the second last one, as soon as he entered he said "please have mercy I am sorry. I am sorry. I won't do anything like this ever again. Please have mercy"

"what mercy did you planed to show to my dora. Didn't she also begged you for mercy. Were you planning to show her any NO, so that is what you will also get, nothing. _Net ignis_" harry said last part, the spell was an inaudible whisper and a beam of red light left his wand that beam then expanded and formed a net which captured him. net ignis curse effective against many to one situation it can disable them by burning as name suggest net ignis throws a net of fire towards the target. Due to the curse he was nude now and on his whole body was covered with criss-cross burn mark that, were 3 to 6 mm deep. A new set of unholy screams joined the earlier one that were from the one with iron bolts. Then harry muttered inaudibly "_ossa ad ferrum"_ the screams were amplified by the facto of ten. Harry said "last". Filius's heart was already trembling in fear and horror of what was happening in front of him still he remembered the rules and said "he is not dead and not going to die with these injuries harry"

"oh he will die in 10 minutes, with my second curse I transfigured his all bone in body except that close to his brain, heart and ear bones to white hot iron. Now the last one and remove the silencing charm." Harry said and many in the hall fainted including professor Sprout, Vector, Sinistra and Burbage. Flitwick went white in horror he was going to roast this guy from inside! Till this day it was said 'that never mess with a goblin' and only death eaters and voldemort were feared but it will change the second this news gets out. From now this will become 'never mess with harry'. He sent the last one in. He has already peed on himself. He never thought his little try for fun will lead to this. Harry said to him " what happened not got anything to say about your superiority. You tried to rape my dora just for a little fun, right you bloody pimp of mother. Eye for eye,, blood for blood, _volcures ignis"_ as always spell was just muttered and from the tip of the wand 25 small birds of fire flew out and shredded his robes and rest and caused him to fell then disappeared. Then harry muttered _"virga atque acidis"_ a neon green rod appeared he banished it into that guy's ass he screamed like no tomorrow. _virga atque acidis _is a dark conjuring spell that conjures a rod of solid acids they react slowly but steadly with flesh.__After 5 minutes of his screams harry used his last curse of duel which he found in the necromancy book and required immense hate or goodwill or feeling to hurt other _"unguibus mortem"_ a black smoke started to emit from the end of his wand. He took that it was working. He read that this spell was unique to everyone and worked only when the feeling was absolute and intent justified. The smoke took the form of a giant vulture. He swept down and ate the guy his screams could still be heard even after the guy disappeared inside the vulture the worst of all they have heard and then after 30 seconds vulture started to dissolve in air and in 5 seconds he was gone and only bones of the guy were left. This spell literally calls a messenger of death it will only come when cause is just. It was exact opposite of a Patronus the form it will take was of the creature you will set lose on your enemy while dispensing justice or animal if you are chosen by any deity his or her sacred animal. Harry was chosen by lord Rudra the lord of anger and destruction whose sacred animal is a bull and lord Shani the lord of justice whose sacred animal is a vulture so his took the form of a vulture. By now rest of 2 were also dead. In hall ghosts were paler than before apart from bloody Barron who looked him in appreciation. Half of the hall had already fainted, 90% has empted their stomach at the show of complete brutality. They were awakened by elves who were having a good time cleaning so much mess. Harry just exited the ring and gave Dora and Hermione both one armed hug simultaneously who returned it without any hesitation. To them this was justice served, plain and simple. Their harry did what he promised and they were not going to avert themselves from him because he saved one of their's virtue. He already said he was not a good man, he was not a light person. No. He never held them in any kind of facade of being a good guy. This was what he was and they would become like him this they pledged that day. They will become his better halves.

Harry then removed his arms and said "occupants of great hall boys in specific. I am Christian by birth, I was brought up by a proud Hindu and also know about Islamic and goblin culture. Where ever I looked up I found that they taught that women are sacred they are one to be cared for, cherished. Because of them I, you, you, you everyone one of us are breathing, because a women carried us for 9 months because she feed her food to us, she went through excruciating pain during her labour so we can come in this world safely. What would have happened if she had denied that she won't go through this pain. No one of us would have been here. When we were a child a women our mothers were there for us. They supported us then. In this stage a women our girlfriends will be there for us when we become adults another women our wives will be there for us. In every stage of life a women was, is and will be there for us. Is it too much for them to ask for security? Is it too much when they ask to give them respect? They always cared for us, Is it too much when they ask to be cared in return? You cause them pain. You treat them like they are things to be used. They are also human like you and me. If you can't treat them with respect at least don't let it show for their sake at least. It is said when a man is in pain it is a test for him from zeus to become strong but when a woman is in pain and cry mother nature herself feels the agony with her. If you think that you have a right to cause such sacred person any agony due to some false sense of superiority you are mistaken and delusional without a limit. And to dear girls they teased you, assaulted you, rapped you. Do you know what is common in these events not the violence, not the evil repulsive intent. No, the common thing was a question. A question that was 'we will this to you what will you do'. They did not asked this question from just girls but also from us boys that we will do this to your mothers, to your sisters, to your girlfriend, wives, daughters what will you do?. I firmly believe that they were not just incidents of violences but they were this big question. Yes! they asked us this question on Monday, repeated it on a Tuesday. I know my answer. I LOVE HERMIONE AND TONKS if any even touch them for ill intent I will make these deaths a beautiful dream to him. But I won't turn my face if something like this happen in front of me. I will stop it. As a citizen of magical Britain it is my duty, my responsibility, my right to do it. I gave my answer today and will leave you to ponder about yours."

The people in the great hall were completely shaken, what they just saw was totally barbaric then heard a speech that touched something very deep within their hearts. Here was a guy who just showed complete brutality but he had moral that were rock solid. They did not understand his but perhaps heroes need no question. Yes even after such brutality he had become the hero of girls, one if came across the scene will fight for their virtue. Dora and Hermione on the other hand on the other hand had only one thought 'they had chosen well'. In the mid of all this they heard suddenly heard gentle chimes and grey lady spoke "harry potter-baghel, hogwartz totally agrees with you. This is a place to learn not a home for these crimes. She had seen your mind while sorting. She had saw that your heart is at right place. You give chances to those who deserve it and eliminate the rest of your enemies. The true path of light was and is not that you keep getting hit from other while not responding in kind letting them kill good men or let them rape women while you cower in fear or throw stunners or bodybind like some idiots preaches. The true path of light is to give deserving a chance to reform while if someone threaten and kills innocents, rapes women he is executed without any mercy. Of all the adults and students present for last 500 years here you know it the best. Harry James Potter-Baghel born son of james and lily Potter adoptive son of Rishabh and Shivangi Singh Baghel god son of Sirius Orion Black you are heir to three of the 4 champions and seconds of founder and you are a worthy one so hogwartz declare you her defender. The wards will be under your control from now. Hogwartz has her own jurisdiction and ministry does not have any say in it. You now have the right of low, medium and high justice. You have the power to review any disciplinary action like detention and point deduction and such. Any crime committed in hogwartz will come under your jurisdictions and you are not answerable to anyone but hogwartz. Be fair Harry James Potter-Baghel."

Now everyone was stumped. A defender of hogwartz? Harry potter ?girls surely felt a lot more secure now. Rest all were tense on the happening but voicing it out loud was madness.

"Tippsy" harry called.

"yes, master ha... why there is blood on your shirt. Are you hurt? What happened?" tipsy hyperventilated.

"calm down tipsy, calm down. There was an attack on dora." Harry said.

"what happened to future mistress? Is she all right? Who did what to her, I will kill them when I get my hands on them!" tipsy said with an expression that made people think that finding a cover will be a good thing.

"the problem has been taken care of tipsy", harry said indicating towards the pile of bodies. Then asked, "are my parents alone?"

"No master harry they are with tonkses and grangers"

"ok not a bad thing" he then took out a parchment wrote something on it and then placed his wand tip on it glowed, then said " tell all of them to come asap activation phrase is on it" tipsy took the letter and went.

Hermione asked "who was she?"

"she was tipsy my house elf cum sister cum friend"

"My lord, master harry demanded everyone's presence in hogwartz asap Miss. Tonks was under attack, here is the portkey he said activation phrase is on it" tipsy said.

Tonkses tensed it was second attack in 2 days but they now believed that harry would have took care of them but an opportunity to see their daughter was good enough in itself. Grangers just wanted to meet harry in person and seeing tonks and her daughter was added benefit and they will also see what harry did to assailants.

"Lets see what my son wants now" they all took the port key and said the password 'claw of death'


	8. decisions made

"wait a minute sister elf what is that suppose to mean?" tonks inquired. She knew about elves.

"Afterwards, Students of hogwartz as you have heard Lady Helena or the grey lady. If you have a serious problem regarding detentions and point deduction, my office will be in classroom 6, third one on right from here. And make sure the problem is serious because deducting point is their right and duty so as to keep you in check. In case of any problem like bullying, eve teasing they will be dealt with and timings to meet are 5 to 8 pm as I have my own classes. Portraits of hogwartz you all are here by banned from spying for headmaster or any faculty member, though if you come across any crime such as bullying, sexual assault, or threat on life of any students you will immediately inform all of the faculty and me about it. Any portrait which broke this rule will be burned to ground by the use of feindfrye. Hogwarts elves can I have your audience.", suddenly hall was filled with elves.

"How can we be of your assistance master harry?" an elf asked.

"What's your name?" harry asked gently and kindly.

Elves were shocked that someone one of their's name and that to in a gentle tone the elf answered "nancy master harry"

"What a coincidence. I also had an elf named nancy I used to call grama nacy when I was small. She died 6 years ago. Her grave is in the backyard. She was very loyal to us." harry said with a smile and a bit of sadness. His standing immediately rose in the elves he called an elf grand ma and they still have her grave was totally new to them. "well, that aside all of you are here by banned from spying for headmaster or any faculty member, though if you come across any crime such as bullying, sexual assault, or threat on life of any students you will immediately inform all of the faculty and me about it. I know that you have time left after your jobs so keep patrolling and if you come across any such incidence at least tell me ok?"

"Yes master harry"

"You all are banned from talking to him or professor Snape or giving any clue about any student. You can fetch things for them as long as they do not belong to student, if they belong to a student you need my express permission to fetch it that to in my presence only. Any elf offending these rule will be immediately given clothes." on the name of clothes all elves went pale they knew form afternoon experience that this guy does what he says. Last night he said he will kill anyone trying to harm his mates and he did the very same thing. "I respect the elves and would like that condition of giving clothes never arrives but I am the defender of hogwartz chosen by lady hogwartz herself, So I have a greater authority over you and only I can give you clothes for dismissing you so if any one gives threats of giving you clothes ignore them they don't have the authority to. If you have any questions ask otherwise you may return to work kind elves and could one of you please clean classroom 6 on this floor and make it look like an office" harry said. This was diplomacy steel hand in glove of velvet threat of being given clothes but with kind words to sandwich it. He saw the faculty and it looked like dumbledoor was about to say something while rest were pure stunned so harry cut him before he could start, "you brought it upon yourself old man. The students deserve their privacy. They are not your puppets to do as you will and pull their strings. They are here to learn, make friends, fall in love and become wise. Not to become pawns of some person who has a delusion that he is all knowing and wise and do his bidding. I hereby restrict you meeting alone with any student with wand. You are to submit your wand in a special box which will be returned to you at the end of meeting the student must be accompanied by their head of house whole time and in case of slythrine any of the other head of houses had and DO NOT EVEN TRY TO GIVE THEM ANY OF YOUR LEMMON DROPS that are laced with calming and trust me potions."

"how do you know all this? You don't have authority to give such orders. They need to be guided by great men" dombledoor screamed his castle his spies, his resources were striped away from him and it made him very desperate.

"I told everyone this very morning I believe in know thy enemy. I know your deepest and darkest secrets about arriana, gellet all of them. And as for authority are you deaf lady hogwartz herself chose me as her defender and I can chuck you out this instant but I believe in second chances and this is your last" well last was a white lie that made him look in a better light while did what his dad taught him 'keep friends close and enemy closer' if dumbledoor was in castle he could watch his every step know about his every plan. " nancy, can I have your assistance?"

"yes master harry"

"Retrieve anything should have belonged to me but was stolen or not returned, arrange 6 elves to sweep the office and private chamber of headmaster and professor snape for anything that does not belong to them are to be brought here now"

"yes master harry"

In shy 20 seconds elves retuned with a cloak, a small stack of books and a map was brought and nancy said, "the cloak and books be with old whiskers, and parchment be with ginger twins, this be a map and password be ..." last was whispered to harry that only he can hear "all belonged to your father"

"And, No master harry nothing from old whiskers or batman of students" nancy responded

"very well, check any and all that come after a personal meeting for imperio or compulsion charm I don't trust him a bit" harry said last was a whisper. He was hard pressed to stop the laughter while Flitwick and other were snickering openly. Harry ran diagnostic charms for tracking or any kind of sabotage and found none.

"Professor Snape no disrespect on your professionalism, I know your case in wizengmot and only headmaster's word saved you, in which I have no trust. You were included in all the orders because I really don't put him above blackmail emotional or otherwise and with you he has a solid base for that. I KNOW what you have done in past but i am allowing that to slide this is your last chance do not waste it" Snape was about say something very stupid but his self preservation and brain kicked in he was infront of the guy who killed in such a way that made his blood go frozen, it was better to do what he said.

"grey lady would it be possible to arrange a room where I cannot be heard while I converse with my family about safety matters? And please call me harry you are much older than me and much, much more respectable"

"yes, harry there is a room" grey lady replied with a smile. Hogwarts has chosen well

" nancy place the bodies in that room and clean the hall"

"yes master harry" and nancy went.

"The next question will be answered by second years and above only. Is there anything about detentions or points taken you or majority of you think is unfair from any professor or any one or on the system as whole?" harry asked. After a small buzzing one student came forward he looked like 4th year or such. He said " I am Colin Roberts, 5th year griffindor. I wanted to complian about point deduction from professor Snape and his teaching method"

"he does not have the authority to take such decisions so go back" dumbledoor yelled.

Harry simply said "continue".

"you..."headmaster was about to yell something else but was cut off by harry .

"WILL SHUT UP, IF I HEARD ANOTHER WORD FROM YOUR MOUTH, I WILL SHOW WHAT AUTHORITY I WEILD BY EJECTING YOU OUT OF THE HOGWARTS WARDS" harry roared which made roar of lion look like mewl of cat who got catnip. This caused everyone except, Dora and Hermione to back 2 steps off from him, while Dora and Hermione were standing tall beside him, proud of their boyfriend. "You have reached at the verge of breaching my already short temper so shut up and if you can't put a silencing charm on yourself before I totally lose my temper and carry out my threat." Then in a calmer tone "Colin please continue."

" professor snape takes point for our cheeks, breathing loudly, etc and we can't understand anything because of this and his method that is instruction are on board you have one and half hour."

"you can't be serious!" harry said incredulously " aaggggghhh... all those whose concur with this raise your hands... you have got to be kidding me.3/4 " Then he turned to headmaster and said, " what were you doing, pissing on students future. No don't answer you will again sprout something about your greatness, my darkness, and sacrifices for greater good shit so don't, nancy" the elf appeared and harry whispered something in her ear and then turned to students and said "every 6th and 7th year give me your memory of the classes, those who know how to extract memory help other who do not know by the end of day. If I find it really, bad professor snape and you all will be told tomorrow morning and he will be questioned under vertiserum in front of whole student body in great hall for the cause of this act and placed under probation for 15 days if his method improves he will continue otherwise new professor will replace him. Place your memories in my office room 6 on this floor and for lower years I want a written statement from those who concur, written and signed in person, one note for one student neither less nor more. Nancy place 2 elves, invisible on guard in the room if any one tries to sabotage, steal, replace memories or notes, maim them break their bones of hands and legs and put them unconscious then find me. Anyone except me, tonks and Hermione are authorised for a strike be it teacher, staff or student. Hit first ask question later"

"Now everyone, the classes for rest of the day are cancelled and go on grounds or wherever you want in Hogwarts and make sure to submit notes and memories by 9 pm. Disperse" as soon as said that he heard a slow rhythmic clapping and crowd parted to give harry a look the person there stood his father and mother proud and 2 shocked but impressed couple. "For how long were you here?" harry asked simply

"will burned to ground by fiendfrye..." Rishabh said with smile. Harry went towards him and caught his right arm from just above wrist with his own and said "live with pride"

He returned the gesture and said "die with honour, my son... we trained and taught you well" with pride evident in his voice. By this time Hermione and tonks also went forward and met them Rishabh said "the 2 angels who stole my son's hard to win heart in one meeting, my future daughters-in-law tonks and Hermione I presume." upon getting a nod he said "let's take the conversation to that room you talked and take care of the rest of intro there"

"my lady if you will lead the way I would like all the 4 house ghost to be there and professor McGonagall would you be kind enough to draft and send 4 letters to the families of them to collect them for proper funeral, my enmity was with them but every corpse deserve a proper respect and funeral be it of enemy" harry said to the grey lady and professor McGonagall. Then he went on his way following Lady Helena. Professor McGonagall asked Filius "do you think you could work in this environment?"

Filius responded with a smile "With harry practically in charge hell yes. I don't remember the last time Hogwarts had this fair and frank environment.

Minerva gave him a weird look then left to draft the letter like whole student body most of them to draft the note or extract the memory.

The grey lady introduced them to room of requirement and introduction were took cared off. Shivangi gave both of girls a motherly hug while saying to harry "you really chose my future daughters-in-law well. But the converse is not true"

Girls went bright red in hug harry pouted while others laughed at his expense. Then seats were taken one sofa per couple and obviously tonks and Hermione were sitting either side of harry and almost snuggling to him. Harry recounted the events of day. Tonkses and Dan were white as sheet even at the description his parents were brimming with pride and well less the said about Emma the better she had emptied her stomach and was unconscious. Both sets of parents were horrified but oddly satisfied that their girls were really safe and harry at least got point in keeping their princesses safe area. Then ted voiced his one doubt "how did you know Dora was in trouble?" this was a question they all forgot and now wanted to know well apart from Rishabh and Shivangi. Rishabh just asked was it what I think it was?" harry just nodded. Rishabh then asked "how many and which?"

Harry responded, "9 in total 3 tracking charms with one that in goblin origin and almost impossible to remove, 3 eavesdropping, a heartbeat monitor, a pain monitor, a neural message interceptor."

Dora voiced her doubt "what are those ?"

"Immediately after declaring the security I placed those charms on each one of you, I knew most will back off but there will be some like these still out there I didn't wanted to take. In case of attack at least either your heartbeat monitor or neural interceptor would have gone off and by eavesdropping I would have checked the situation while tracking charm would have led me straight to you, in your case it was heart beat monitor"

The 2 set of parents were totally blown by the explanation. This boy went to such length to ensure the safety of their daughter was unbelievable. The girls just smiled thinking "this was their harry ever so caring." Ghost smiled at the young love.

Harry then called "nancy, petal, tipsy"

"yes master harry" three said in unison.

"firstly petal, tipsy give your brother a hug then we are going to talk about important things so your opinions are welcome" this was all needed for petal and tipsy to jump at him and give him a big hug. Then they went down and conjured a sofa for themselves while nancy was stumped showing them kindness was one thing but calling 2 of elves his sister was something entirely else yes the lady knew what she was doing and this master was worthy.

Dan piped up at this "harry you hate dumbledoor guy to his gut, and what I know about this authority you could have chucked him out here and then and you are not forgiving personas you told the students I know it, what's the scene?"

"firstly what is being talked here will not be repeated anywhere else. And what I did was a 2 pronged attack firstly people saw that I was totally abhor him still I gave him a chance this strengthen my good image and gave him less ground to declare me dark. Second if he is castle I would need much resources to monitor him. Elves will do that happily and I will know about his each and every plan beforehand and will be ready to counter it. That reminds me nancy arrange 8 elves to keep a watch on him 24*7 each having 3 hr. shift I want his every plan reported to me. If he plans something bad for student body or tonks and Hermione report to me at the very moment. And I want 8 elves to monitor that asshole quirile 24*7 same shifts. Same goes for snape."

"uhhh harry why snape and quiriel?" the grey lady asked

"Don't tell me my lady you believe that crap he sprouts about him dealing with vampires and them being reason that he keeps garlic under his turban when it is not the smell of garlic and other things but of rotting flesh and if flesh beneath his turban and on skull is rotting and why he didn't went to hospital wing and don't take medication. Garlic is useful against vampires if they are in group as its smell is sexual stimulant to them and make them hornier than goat so they do not go away because garlic is lethal to but because they need to take that sexual drive out and no way a human could keep up with them so they go to find another vampire. If it was a lone vampire and he was alone with quiriel with garlic we would have known the very second as he would never been able to walk straight ever." Harry explained.

At this both girls went red with blush and grey lady went greyer due to blush and being ghost while men, women, even ghost were snickering.

Hermione asked "how did you knew of smell you were never that near to him".

"Hermione what time I went to bed last night and when did I woke up?"

"at around 10:30 you went to sleep and in morning 7 you were up when we came to wake you up"

"do you think a person like me will sleep for 8 ½ hrs. Before I came here me and my family knew about all professor all except one that was unknown in the equation I checked his quater while he was asleep. Wizarding sense, a person will only come through door so they only ward the door I easily went through window. Then at the smell I checked his medical supply and then hospital wings records nothing, totally clean no records or supplies what so ever. Doesn't it sounds fishy."

"So that is for him, why snape I thought you really gave him a second chance the way you said" tonks asked.

"my little innocent lovely dear dora you are new to this game you will understand it with time. Snape is a death eater that means he had killed and raped. So, second chances are not for the likes of him. He is alive and in hogwartz till now after I got the authority is at the time the only thing he did wrong was not to teach students and being partial to his house, which will be fixed. And there are many ways to skin a knezel When I was made the defender of hogwartz it ment I am king of Hogwarts and can do anything and am responsible for its everything and my empress is lady Hogwarts. Now I know about the funds crisis being a potter a baghel and a black I own 78% of daily prophet and snape may be pants in teaching but do not forget he was youngest potion master in century and no one gets that without being good. I am going to make a deal with him at this moment he needs protection that I could give him. Even if dumbledoor takes his support of from him being changed and innocent I can grant him sanctuary here at Hogwarts even if whole ministry is against him there is nothing they could do to him here this land his own jurisdictions that is me and this place is one of the most heavily warded places in Britain after baghel manor. He gets his precious security while he makes potions for us to sell, profit being 50-50 between Hogwarts and him, hogwarts's portion will be used to replace brooms and such things that need money, While the new potion master will produce competent students whose potions will be used in infirmary which will reduce the cost of the potions used in there providing us more gold to use for Hogwarts. Then he is an ex death eater and present light phoenix member, he will be a valuable spy from both group and the day he becomes a threat to students he will be terminated, both from job and life"

Dan whistled and rest except Rishabh and Shivangi had their jaws hitting the floor while the assassin couple expected something like this from their son bloody Barron said "Salazar would have been proud of you" . Then Andromeda remembered something and asked "harry the amount of spell work you did should have left you magically exhausted if not unconscious what is your power rating?"

"73, I know dumbledoor is 82 and voldemort is 83 and my mum and dad are 79 and 80 respectively. But why I am not exhausted when, I was an year old just after the night of voldemort first fall some things happened in such a way my core started to shape itself in such that it never gets empty by the time the factors were removed my core had took that shape to ensure my survival, even if I were to produce 10 patroni at the same time and hold them my core will become only slightly empty. In short my core is inexhaustible I can produce feind frye till kingdom comes then some then also my core will not be depleted." Harry answered. The assassin couple smirked. Ted fainted, Hermione had already had fainted and was in harry's lap, Andromeda and Dora's jaws were hitting the floor, Dan and Emma were in similar state they had heard the cheat of infinite ammo in games this real life version is just scary(that's where I got my inspiration from) and the ghost looked liked they died again. The less said about nancy the better she was in a state that from now she would worship harry. Harry gently roused Hermione.

"Is there anything you had not done" tonks asked again. Harry just smirked and said "I have already answered that to you both and its past the lunch time"Dora and Hermione both went red at this. Rishabh added 2 knuts " Do not tell me please T.M.I. I beg you" with a smile well at this harry also went red.

"So back on the topic you know that what you did will have repercussion. Your both acts?" Shivangi asked.

"Yes I know that ministry will be out for me because I killed some animals, well you can inspect the ward then strengthen them."

"If they were pure blood minister will also come with the aurors", ted mused.

"If this dumbledoor guy is as powerful as you said he will have his own people in auror force."Dan said and Emma continued "and he will try his level best to that his guy's come and arrest harry"

"If minister comes his undersecretary is sure to come, that means dementors will also come" Andromeda said.

"dementors will not be a problem my mother had created a ward to keep them away if harry turns them on they take care of dementors." Grey lady said

"I am going to copy them and instal them in manor" Shivangi said.

"but they need a lot of power when activated Shivangi"

"don't worry about that my lady we have a lot of power" Shivangi said

"may I inquire what?"

"blood stones 7 of them in star"

"and what are the wards?"dreading the answers.

"blood to acid, bones to ash, insanity are the minor ones"Shivangi answered with a smirk. 3 ghost went pale and barron was smiling thinking how much Salazar would have loved them. Nicolas said "you were neither joking nor overestimating your ward when you made the comment of Hogwarts being second safest" Now he and his parents and Andromeda were inspecting wards while the rest were talking. Tonks told them about elves and all. This was speciality of Hogwarts you could not find the ward stones because it was a part of room of requirement and can only be viewed if lady Hogwarts allows you to see them. In 45 minutes he and Andromeda removed all unimportant wards while his parents erected the basic set that they were planning to erect on granger's and tonkse's house but with a switch so as not to accidentally kill or maim any one.

The ghost inquired about the wards they have added and when Shivangi recited them they all 4 were of same opinion these people are not to be messed with they have converted Hogwarts onto a stone dragon quite literally due to hell fire and sonic boom wards, fat fair was first to voice it "Hogwarts certainly knew what she was doing while making you her defender"

Harry just smiled and then said "Hogwarts would you please turn all the wards founder have installed on" Hogwarts did that and played a soft chime that it was done. "thank you, now dementors have been taken care of what about aurors I don't want to kill or maim people more than necessary."

"if dumbledoor's people are to be there moody will be there I have been in that organisation for some time and any important mission were given to moody"

"aaahhhh ... Alastor mad-eye Moody constant vigilance!haha Decent fighter after 4 years I found about magic and trained in it we fought not till this day he knows the face of the guy who blew his leg was oly my bad luck that he reached on target location before calculated response time." Rishabh said" I know about him it is a good thing to keep a track of decent fighters. His magical eye can see through almost anything so he is a bit hard to pin down. We have to think about him otherwise we will have to bar his entry but it will make us look weak not a good thing."

Hermione piped up "I Dora was correct then elves pop in and out of Hogwarts at the rate of 30 per minute that means he would have become used of their poping in and out so won't pay heed to them if each elf carries few iron bots with them and banish it towards him at a set code word he will be distracted between dealing with you, with elves or with bolts and being outnumbered 1 to 30 is not a good odd that to at the same time."

"yeah and at the same time we can release mustard and tear gases on that area" tonks added 2 knuts of her own.

"I have been a bad influence for you not even 36 hr and 2 meek and cute girls become all blood thirsty?" harry said.

"we told you this morning If you are a dark king we will be your dark queens. We will be your better halves, that means we will be one level more brutal than you and we have every thought of becoming that" tonks said. The conviction in her voice left no doubt in any one's mind that they make it happen.

Hermione picked were tonks left " yeah and we have decided that we will not be a good little wife waiting for big strong men. You are going to train us in your way"

"Hermione, Dora beware once on my path you will never be able to go back"

"neither we want to" both said in unison.

"well I already thought about it because I knew this day will come me the defender gives us an edge if my mom and dad do not have work they will train us I can't learn anything in regular class because I already have learnt it so it will benefit us all we will still give end semester and terms what say?"

"we are in" both in unison again.

"you are giving me a headache with this now i am really hungry andcovered in blood so let me go to drom and get fresh then we will eat."

The grey lady interrupted "The defender gets its own quatee of 4 bedrooms and can invite any one in it to live" a feeling of dread entered in harry and he felt 2 pair of eyes boring inside him. He slowly turned to see Hermione and Dora whose postures said invite us now or you are in deep shit. He didn't said an thing to them and said "nancy, take mine Dora's and Hermione's clothes and other luggage and shift it there and take us there then go follow your orders including the one about iron bolts"

And they all disappeared with nancy. Rishabh was first to voice the common feeling in a low and slow voice" Am I the only one or all of you have a sense of doom at this room thing"

Dan replied in equally low and slow voice "you are not alone mate. I just got a frightful vision of becoming grandfather in next 5 years"

Ted continued, "me too"

Rishabh also said, "me too"

They all placed their heads on their hands.

It was 8:30pm. The trio had washed, had lunch, had an embarrassing conversation with parents and have given their promise not to do anything more than cuddling and kissing, Had a nap and dinner, had captured Pettigrew due to nti animugs ward and was sent home in dungeon cells and now were looking forward to meeting with professor snape. Harry had placed a very obscure charm on both that placed a guardian spirit in ones mind till they both learned occlumency it was not used as it took power from caster but it was not as if harry would have to worry about it any time soon. Snape entered and took a seat.

Harry begun in a very calm voice " Mr. Snape you know a part why you are here"

" yes, complaint of students."

"correct, I will be placing you in probation for 15 days but that is the tip of the iceberg I want you not to perform good in that time"

"And why would I do as you say?"

"because of the deal we are going to make"

"I am listening"

" I promised the student to replace you but never promise to chuck you out of institute. You will become the official brewer of Hogwarts your potions will be sold and profit will be divided 50-50"

"and why should I share my profit with you I could do that independently"

"yeah but you do not practically own daily prophet so your add will not be free and If you do it in my way this is added benefit which will take almost same time as your teaching, will give you noticeably a lot more money, and a job you love and Hogwarts creditability for foreign market. But these are all just perks, you and I both know that you will fail in test anyway because the ¾ students abhor you and committee I am going to make will have one student from all years all houses and all prefect and head boy and head girl with professor Flitwick and professor McGonagall from faculty. So you already don't stand a chance. If you do it this way you get the safety at Hogwarts. I will give you sanctuary at Hogwarts and do not worry once you become a defender you stay it till your death and after the changes my family made to wards you need to be really insane to try and breach it and if you are not insanity ward will make you, well,... if you survive sonic boom wards "

His eyes budged out at the names of the wards. These mad peoples have install dark and lethal ward and with Hogwarts's power even dark lord would not stand a chance with his all army and if he knew them well these were weakest wards they installed. Hogwarts has truly become a fortress with unbreakable defence. Sanctuary in it would be the best thing even better than dumbledoors security but he knew there was a catch the price asked was far too low for it. So he asked "that's it?"

"No, we know you were a spy of light in dark in later period of war I want you to become one for us our interaction will be very limited for public and you will spy for us in both side and as it is when I am done with dumbledoor his name will become a slang and his associates will be under investigation and you are already a death-eater what do you think they will do to you hum. If you want sleep on it tonight but I want an answer tomorrow, also any and all terms are non-negotiable and remember if you become a threat to Hogwarts I will kill you"

Snape knew this guy takes his responsibility seriously and in a round way he already said join dumbledoor or voldemort not me and I will kill you. As it is he already was a spy and the returns he got was much less. He hated teaching and he was given a job to teach, got a puny salary. In this deal he got a job he loved, more profit, more security all at practically same cost.

"I think we have an accord" snape said.

"Yes we do Mr. Snape" and offered his hand to shake "on the other note do you know a better potion professor?"

" professor Slughorn he was a great teacher but took retirement" snape said while shaking the offered hand.

"I have yet to meet someone who could resist the charm of boy who lived" with a smile.

After it the trio shared their first kiss and then slept in same bed snuggling each other


	9. messing with ministry

In morning Harry and the girls woke with smiles, this was the best sleep they had ever got. They did the morning routine and took a shower (separately, get your mind out of gutter you prevs ). Then he called an elf to give professor snape a note when he was alone then dressed up and made their way towards great hall.

Snape got the note and smirked and burned it. This boy was a born schemer. The note said '_don't panic when I say flushing potion will be administered on you, a little blueberry juice with pulp in a glass having confundus charm to confuse the examiner of its smell does not hurt anyone. Burn this note when you have read it, that means now.'_

Harry entered the great hall with Dora and Hermione on his either arms. Harry made them sit on house table while he made way towards the podium. All eyes were on him with a hope of action and better teacher. Harry stepped on the podium and said "students of Hogwarts it is my deepest regret to inform you that auction you have made on professor Snape are correct, so he is hereby on probation as promised a vertiserum trial will be held on 3days from today. Due to the fact that he is a registered potion master we will be keeping him on a flushing routine for 3 days a standard D.L.M.E. practice, here is the potion any 4th year or above is welcome to check it but you know the drill only smell otherwise it will be spoiled... no one ok as you wish. Professor snape please drink it" he drunk it immediately. "thank you, for the purpose of checking the reforms and improvement a body will be formed with professor McGonagall, and professor Flitwick as faculty representative their votes having value 4 each, the head boy and girl having vote value 3 each, all the prefect of all houses having vote value 2 each and random student selected one from each house each year having vote value 1 the names of students are on notice board all of you have to gather at 6 pm in class room 8 this floor for today's evaluation. All of you please proceed with your breakfast". During all this dumbledoor was smiling thinking about his plan.

On the other end of Hogwarts a team of 3 dementors ,10 auror,4 sets of parents, minister of magic, his undersecretary and director of D.L.M.E. were 20 feets away from ward range when a house elf dressed in maids proper attire appeared and said "do not move from that place, yous is entering the ward range of Hogwarts without permission. Grey lady is on her way to meet yous. Till yous is not getting the permission yous must not go ahead. Anything happening to yous if yous is going ahead will be yous and only yous responsibility not of any person in Hogwarts. Yous are warned." Then she disappeared. Both minister and her undersecretary were red in anger that an elf stopped them and minister made to move but D.L.M.E. head stopped him "are you out of your mind? You just have been warned not to go ahead!"

"this is Hogwarts Amelia and I am minister of magic I don't pay heed to such puny creatures"

"when was the last time you were told at Hogwarts what to do by an elf, when has grey lady greeted someone, when did we needed permission to enter the ward. things have changed cornilius" at this very moment grey lady arrived and said.

" A wise decision Madam Bone because being fried alive would have been least of your troubles if you would have tried to forcefully cross the wards. I can see the work of these 4 couple. why are the rest of you 13 here?"

"Let us pass ghost, he is minister of magic" Umbridge said in her voice.

"You will do well to learn manners, toad. Defender of Hogwarts does not like ill mannered people and that is the reason why you are here. You, your minister and Madam Bones is allowed in with wand and one bodyguard each, the couple are to submit their wands and other weapon to go in."

"Listen to me.." umbridge was about to start her rant when Harry asked Hogwarts to give a warning shot and a small cofringo exploded 5 meter away from group.

"This is not even 100th part of the power of wards, do as you are told and if you can't, go back. Next will not be a warning shot. This is a sovereign land you are but a visitor. The defender is chosen by Hogwarts herself. He has complete authority over here. And dementors are not allowed if they tried to go in they will be burned alive"

"we will take your offer my lady auror Shackelblot, Moody and Dwalish will come with us. Please give your wands" Madam Bones replied. Seeing no way out they handed their weapons to the butler elf that had appeared he neatly labelled the boxes while summoned the other weapons then disappeared.

While passing the grey lady told them "do not try to instigate anything violent, take the bodies of the boys, do the investigation and go, our defender doesn't like blood of innocent children spilled due to any reason. Bodies will be handed to you in great hall that is where you have to head."

They entered the wards and Amelia didn't like the feeling. The wards were checking their intent and permission, ready to fry them on seconds notice. So Amelia said, "This is only an investigation so don't do anything stupid, with the wards crawling under our skin I really would like to investigate this case, meet my nice and get the hell out of here"

"Amelia we are to arrest the person who did this!"minister said.

"minister to arrest, we have to get close to him and what did the grey lady said we are just to investigate and recover the body, any try for arrest will leave us dead, we are visitors here we are constantly being examined by the wards if this person The Defender removes his permission we will be dead that very moment" they reached the great fall.

10 minutes earlier...

The grey lady entered the hall, went to Harry and said, "Harry, heads up".

"ditto?"

" No, one slight deviation, head of D.L.M.E. is with him"

"hummm..., it complicates the matter in case of fighting but at the same time gives us a sensible person to talk with, not a bad thing" Harry mused. He then stood up and said "students of Hogwarts please hold on your chairs tight there will be a slight orientation change in position of house table for your protection. It seems we have some unsavoury company. Hogwarts elves defence position."

In10 second all 4 house tables were parallel to head of house table leaving half the hall empty. Dora and Hermione were in with rest of students. They knew they were on no use there and will become liability while from in there, they could rain the diffindos and reductos on those idiots. Harry then said " shield wall form!" and bluish semi transparent wall of energy formed between the student body and Harry, any curse of auror level will be deflected from this shield. The student of Hogwarts were sure now that until and unless they did something very stupid, no harm will come them while Harry was breathing. "Bring the bodies and dumbledoor you will do well if you don't use that larger than needed tongue of yours". At this command, 4 coffins without lid and covered with white clothes were brought in and placed at the 2/3 distance of empty space from Harry in straight line parallel to house tables. The door of great hall opened to admit Minister of magic, his undersecretary, Madam Bones, Kingslee, Mad-eye, John Dawlish and the 4 couples. Harry " Good Morning Madam Bones, Minister of Magic, Madam undersecretary, aurors and dear parents. Before we go to talks, parents please Identify your wards then we can discuss the rest, with them there is a note of the way they died and they are in the order they died." they noticed that the boy who gave them orders was at max a 3rd year, they were about to retort when covers of the coffins vanished and the sight they saw made them white in horror and fear each of the body was dismembered in some way first had his arm ripped of second had 3 bolts of iron in body 2 on shoulders and one in stomach, third body was nude had burn marks all over the body while 4th was most horrifying the body didn't had even a ounce of flesh on the body he was most probably flayed alive. Them auror went to retrieve the notes while the families wept on their sons bodies. What they read left John puking, kingslee, Mad eye and Madam Bones white with horror.

Madam Bones she almost shrieked "who did this?".

"I did that. They thought it was good thing not to pay mind to my warning that I gave to whole great hall at start of term fest. I told each and every person in the feast itself that Miss. Nymphdora tonks and Miss. Hermione Granger are under the protection of house of Blacks, Baghels and Potters by _sicut familia prasedium_ (protection like family) and being primary heir of all above said houses thereby under mine. Any attack on their person will lead to immediate blood feud with said 3 houses. These were idiot enough to sexually assault Miss. Tonks. Be thankful I did not declared blood feud with their families and limited the damage to honour duel. Here are the necessary documents" Harry said and threw the packet of document to Madam Bones. Who started to read them.

"Who are you child and there is no way you could have done this and even if they assaulted ..." minister tried.

"you will keep quite minister I know that you are here not to ensure the justice but keep your end of deal by getting me arrested and kissed for which you got 5000 galleons from each, the galleons I might add that are resting in vault 436 under name of lufuorn gecidius, an anagram of cornilius fudge, yours, for which you pay 50 galleons a month and do not take interest on it to ensure the secrecy. I have records of your every bribe, every misdeed so do not mess with me. I have enough material on you that I can bring you down from that chair you so much love to warm by sitting on it and doing nothing, like a wind bring down the castle of cards. I only talk to sensible person as I unlike you don't have time to waste. In this castle I am not answerable to you or your ministry or your henchmen and henchwomen, no make that henchtoads, she can't be women not at least one truly human. I will only talk and negotiate with Madam Bones. This is no longer your territory you are here because I wanted you to be. As far as how could I do it, not everyone has magical capability of 4th year like you and your toad and my name is Harry James Potter-Baghel."

Kingslee was stunned at this. He was here to arrest boy- who-lived? The one heir to 3 most powerful houses in Britain, One who had caused this carnage, the one who made the half cracked minister back off, while giving accurate account of his crimes. Well it was dumbledoor's order so it would be right,correct? So he went forward took out his wand and said "that doesn't matter boy you are under arrest and coming with us..." before he could complete he was cut painfully. Harry knew mad-eye's eye had a limitation it can't see through bodies as it would defy its purpose of seeing and checking person so Harry was standing at ease position with his wand always in reaching his wand not the phoenix crap but the real one. He was already channelling hi magic in arms and legs for speed and strength. As soon as 'coming' word left the mouth of kingslee he took out his wand and fired 2 _net ignis(fire net curse)_,a _volcures ignis(fire bird curse)_ at them and 3normal _expelliarmus_2 at Madam Bones 1 at the spare auror in 2 seconds the 2 net with this distance had grew large enough to close any scope of dodging, so the 2 auror had put up shield thinking it a low level trapping net curse, well they were right, at least partially, it was a net curse and it did trap a person because of pain he experiences. Moody caught the sight of iron bolts thrown by elves but he already was trying to deal with Harry's curse of net and fire birds but he was not able to do anything 3 bolts pierced his left arm and 1 his wand arm. While net curse took effect and any place not covered by his dragon hide was black with burns. Kingslee was in almost same condition minus bolts but due not wearing dragon hide his burns were a lot worse. Madam Bones on the other hand was shocked at the speed and ferocity of the attack first time in many years she was disarmed. Harry gracefully caught both wands then they heard a scream not of the auror but from opposite direction, from dumbledoor who slumped down. There were 2 elves standing at either side of him with a fry pan in their hands, Harry without even looking at that direction his eyes without taking his eyes off Madam Bones said "nodding and blink that would be enough . We want him down so, he does not help his friends, not dead. You both did your job very well thank you very much for that. Now you may return to normal routine"

" it is be our pleasure master Harry" both said and went away.

" it would be better to keep your dogs on tight lease Madam Bones and it would also be better know to whom your dogs are loyal to, you or some white bearded meddler." His wand still pointed at her. Then whole of the hall heard

"Harry please..." s girl with red hair said with pleading voice.

"Don't worry Susan I will not harm your aunt until and unless she does something stupider than that kingslee guy and try to outright attack me. There are very few honest and good people in this country. I may be dark by the common definitions but even I cannot bring myself to take such a good person from country. If I wanted that I would have used same net curse at her also it would have saved me from mess of throwing 3 disarming curses. Now Madam Bones we could either talk about it in civilised way, students could go to their normal classes and your people get medical help or I could throw you out and students will go to classes or you and your party go out of the door peacefully head held high and student will still go to classes. What do you say?"

Madam Bones mulled over the situation on one hand this guy had killed and brutally maimed his officers but on the other hand she could not fault him entirely he had been in his right to act in both situation. On one he retaliated in most brutal manner in a slight against his familial honour and on second when he presented all the document why the hell did kingslee had to do that stupidity when he had saw what this boy could do? So she did the sensible thing. " I accept your 1st option"

"very well, Madam Pomphree please attend the injured, Hogwarts 's honoured ones ( a term he started to use for Hogwarts ghosts) please escort minister and rest minus Madam Bones and auror Dawlish to main gates and kind elves please help them carry the coffins. Everyone else please have your breakfast and be ready for your classes." Harry said while Hermione and Dora came near him and stood on the either side. "let's take the conversation to my office"

"and these 2" indicating towards Dora and Hermione.

" let's just say they are my shadow and I am theirs, Hogwarts elves normal position, shield wall down, ease colishmard" Harry responded closing the topic for discussion and then said orders, in 20 seconds everything went normal.

" I really want to resign but thought of the student's welfare come in middle" professor McGonagal said.

"Then you must resign Minerva, leave the welfare to Harry, till the time he is here student will not be wronged. You are just miffed that he uses powerful maiming curses against opponents and more importantly against your precious order member and does not thinks your dear Albus is all knowing and infallible. Wake up Minerva, wake up from this hero worship, a new sun is raising, one who has pleasing warmth for friends and still have deadly fire to burn his enemies and his name is Harry James Potter. I was on Patrol last night invisible and I heard girls saying that how much secure they feel now. I heard boys saying, how they think that they might have a chance to fulfil their dreams if Harry is fair is as he says in case of potions, how they were tired of filing the complaints against Severus and getting nothing. I first time saw fear in the eyes of those pure blood pampered princes that they will not have everything slide by their status of pureblood. Even if Albus had some reason to keep Severus near him, he had no right to mess with student's future. From the show today he certainly proved that he is fair, also that he wields enough power to make even loudmouth idiot like Minister of Magic look like tongue less dumb animal. This is what society needs now not that crap your dear Albus sprouts about forgiving all criminal and letting good men die, but a place where good flourishes and bad die a horrible death, Where everyone has a place to get a good respectable job and not to have to turn crimes to live. A world your dearest Albus failed to make in last 30 years even after wielding all positions of power even in Hogwarts and a world that not yet 12 year old boy has created in just 48 hrs of entering in Hogwarts while giving all a new hope of fairer world. If ever asked to choose between Albus and Harry, not a tough question for me. Minerva you are head of house that is said to be brave lions but your are now behaving like a cat whose master got kicked, foods for thoughts Minerva foods for thoughts, good day" Filius ranted after getting frustrated from his college and went while leaving a shocked Minerva behind. Severus had just one thought he had choose right side If this boy can do this who know what other card the person named Harry James Potter had up his sleeves.

In Harry's office everyone got settled and snacks were presented to guests. Their wands were returned. Then Harry started the conversation.

"So Madam Bones at last a pleasure to meet you I have heard a lot about and almost all good. Sorry I had to disarm you and she is Miss. Tonks and she is Miss. Ganger" Harry said.

"So how shall we proceed? According to grey lady you are the sovereign of this land, answerable to none" Madam Bones.

" well that is not the case firstly I am the defender not sovereign close enough but not same. I am answerable to lady Hogwarts and as it is any sovereign or ruler is always answerable to its subjects and common populace. To how do we proceed why not tell me what you want and I tell you what I want." Harry answered.

This earned more points in the eyes of Madam Bones here was a boy not yet 12 who understood the real meaning of ruling. " I want a free passage to all parents and assurance that no children will be harmed."

"Madam Bones firstly I would like to tell you that first of your condition has already been taken care of. I have already told house elves to convert 5 class rooms to parents students meeting rooms and they are already converted. Unlike today parents will be allowed to take their wands with them, today was exception because the parents were in grief of their sons and were pureblood. So, chances of them doing something bad was very high and if they would have used any unforgivable I would have been forced to go to lethal mode." Harry answered.

"so this was not lethal?" Madam Bones asked

"in that you would have been dead before you hit the ground and finding your body would have been biggest achievement of investigators. Your every step your every move was planned by me. you were a bit of surprise other than that I knew that minister and his undersecretary would be coming, which main auror will be coming, dementors will be comming that was before minister got his bribe, there was a transparent air shield between you and me. There were canister of mustard gas and sarin muggle poisonous gasses which would have released gas that would have maimed you If they touched your skin. I knew dumbledoor will order Moody and Kingslee to come and arrest me. I knew that he will wait and if something went wrong he would curse me at my back that is why I placed 2 elves with order to hit him hard if he even tries to get up or reach for his wand. You directly walked into a trap" Harry said. Amelia was thankful that this guy was not a psyco and they did not do something overly stupid. They would have been slaughtered like a lamb with the level of planning he did. She gathered her wits and asked. " About kids?"

"Madam Bones, I was chosen by Hogwarts because the authority was not taking the decision in favour of students, so how could I do harm to them. If they do anything in folly they will be given detentions or points would be taken, crimes are entirely a different matter."

"why not hand them to ministry for justice?"

"Justice like 'I was under imperious'? Justice like 'I am a pureblood so I can rape and kill freely'? Justice like 'I am a firstborn so I have no rights'? which justice Madam Bones?"Harry asked calmly. Madam Bones had a decency to blush at this. "Don't worry Madam Bones a crime will be judged on the basis of intent, then on the basis of extent of damage and we here use vertiserum so there will be no scope of "I was under imperious" things. But crime like rape will be punishable by a direct and brutal death sentence. Use of love potions is also banned and its punishment is expulsion, if it extends to sex then same direct painful death sentence. Unforgivable cases will be judged on intent"

"how can they be ever good!"

"an unforgivable in life and death battle if condition were to arrive, authorised. If Imperio is used to save lives or stop crimes like stopping one to commit suicide, authorised. Crucio used as very small pulses under expert supervision to kick start brain in coma, authorised." Harry said shocking Madam Bones that unforgivable can also have good uses.

"In return I want a free trade licence in potions for Hogwarts to st. Mongoos and other" Harry ended

"What for?" Madam Bones asked

"Hogwarts has fund crisis I don't know how but it is there and I will get to bottom of it but it is there. I will sell potion to st. Mongoos and others, Where quality is required. Rest assured quality will be the best" Harry replied.

"anything else ?"

"no..."

"master Harry, turban man be planning to unleash a troll in dungeons to get to third floor, bad face at back saying it is be too risky to be under yous eyes" an elf that appeared infront of Harry said.

"Well done lolly. You may go now" Harry said.

"What is this about Harry?"

"Madam Bones firstly I want an unbreakable oath that anything that the elf lolly said, and anything I am going to say about will not be disclosed or told in written, symbolic, verbal form it will not be confirmed to anyone by you."

"You know that what you are asking is huge right?"

"What I will tell will be even bigger you choice this or I will oblivate the elf part simply"

" ok the oath" tonks acted as the binder and oaths were given.

"voldemort is alive and in this castle behind the head of quiril possessing him. I had my suspicions on his garlic story so I placed him under watch 24*7. I know how he lived but that is too sensitive information to give." Harry said in an impassive tone.

Madam Bones and john almost fainted at this. Then they regained their wits and Madam Bones asked "what are you going to do about it?"

"I will let him unleash the troll"

"what!"

"Dora, Hermione write a note to every teacher and staff member that there is a meeting about financial matter at 9:00pm sharp and first write a note to quirile." Harry said Hermione complied immediately. And gave a note to Harry he took out his wand and did some spell then called nancy "nancy"

"yes master Harry"

" can elves create a human repelling wards on an area for temporary need and key person to it"

" yes master Harry"

"good cast that ward on the left wing of ground floor nearest to exit and key quirile and after during dinner, after quirile unleash his troll there, block every path except the one that leads to exit using firewood and coal, try to limit damage cause by the fire, when the troll is gone, clean place to look as if nothing happened and arrange this note to be delivered to professor quirile."

" yes master Harry" excited at the amount of work.

"thank you nancy" nancy disappeared.

"what did you do Harry?" Madam Bones asked.

"well I placed a compulsion charm on the note that he should lose the troll in left wing on ground floor nearest to exit and to tell us that troll in dungeon. As soon as he will leave elves will block the rest paths by fire except one that leads to exit for him to leave, while I will kill that bastard somewhere else a few hammer strikes and it will look like troll killed him. We will have a 1hr condolence matter closed student will not know anything no panic created added benefit they get a competent teacher."

" have you ever thought about entering D.L.M.E.?" Madam Bones inquired.

"No, Madam Bones I already have a full time job and rest is for my two sweet girlfriends" causing them to smile while he smiled as well.

"Thank god, otherwise I would have been out of the job. You just look 12 but your work is of 50 year old wise men with passion of 17 years. It's really nice to meet such a person." She said with a smile really impressed by him and now assured that if one did not stepped out of line it will be the safest place for children to study.

"Thank you, Madam Bones and I know that you would like to meet your niece and it is a free period so, blink"

"Yes, master Harry"

"Please bring Susan to meeting room 1 to meet her aunt"

"Yes, master Harry" and she disappeared.

"It was a pleasure talking to you Madam Bones but I have a rather important meeting to attend, so you would have to excuse me and meeting room 1 is just next one, on the right, have a good day" offered his hand for shake.

"It was pleasurable to me also, have a nice day" Madam Bones shook his hand.

The trio exited the room with Madam Bones but parted their ways and smile on Harry's face slipped. He immediately called "nancy"

"yes master Harry"

"call all the house ghosts in war room" Harry said war room was code to room of requirement

"what we are going to do Harry?" Hermione asked.

"not here too many ears"

In war room everyone was tense they expected a strike but this was too soon. Rishabh and Shivangi were on a job so unavailable for 2 days.

"does anyone knows what is placed on third floor?" Harry asked.

"The philosopher's stone" bloody baron replied.

"Whenever I think the old man cannot show any more stupidity he had to prove me wrong, what are the defence?" Harry inquired.

" a Cerberus on a trapdoor, devil snare beneath it a, then you have to get a non summon able key to get through door, pass a magical chess, pass a potion puzzle, and mirror of desire." Nicolas said.

"why doesn't that asshole gift wraps it and give it to voldemort, he is practically handing the thing that gives control over economy and death to voldemort" Harry grumbled. A plan was formed between the seven and every one went to execute their part.


	10. color of red on stone

The trio went to great hall, this time instead of sitting on Ravenclaw table they went and sat on the new table that had been placed bellow staff table. Harry went to the podium and said "good evening students of Hogwarts. This is important so pay attention. There are new rules that will be in effect from now on wards.

1= Any type of sexual harassment will lead to immediate expulsion if the person is found guilty under the vertiserum trial that will be with one every girl of school and you will be paraded in whole school in your knickers.

2= If someone is guilty of rape in same trial he will be executed on quiditch ground with extreme brutality.

3= love potions and lust potions are now a banned substance. Anyone found with will be interrogated. If he/she wilfully kept it and was going to use it, he/she will be immediately expelled.

4=if he /she had sex with someone whom they dose or made someone else dose the victim with love potion It will be considered rape and the rapes punishment will be given.

5=Racist terms like 'mudblood' are banned their use will cause detention of cleaning every trophy in trophy room for 7 consecutive nights and every trophy will be cleaned once in one night or cleaning a very dirty class room with hands, a bucket of water and a scrubber 7 times.

Always remember it does not matter whether you are light or dark what really matter is that whether you are good or evil. Like where there is death there is life , where there there is light dark is sure to follow, where there is evil there is good, Where one goes other is sure to follow. Without one other is meaningless but other can't bear other's presence. There will be easy choice, there will be right choice. The choice is always yours to make. Try to make the correct choices, have a good night.

He went down the podium took his seat and started to eat. After 20 minutes quirile came shouting "troll in the dungeon...troll in the dungeon" and fainted harry hit him with argumenti charm, till he woke, Dumbledoor already had given order to take all student to droms harry casted sonorous charms and said "everyone freeze. No one moves. Take a seat." Everyone knew harry and his anger when his orders were not complied so they did as told. "Hogwarts elves defence position. Shield wall form. Professor qirile check the left side of castle. I will go right. Prefect I want a head count for everyone. If anyone is missing tell professor Flitwick. Professor Flitwick and professor sprout you are a team as professor McGonagall and professor sinistra you both are, if anyone is missing you will go after them. If more than 6 are missing both teams are to go. If troll comes in the hall any and all curses are authorised him but try to stick to diffindos and reductos . It is resistant to magic but not immune. 300 student showering lethal curses and with them a master of dark arts and a sorcerer with so many faculty member it does not stand a chance. And most important keep calm." He went out of the hall. The students were ready now, yes 300 students raining death on him he will not stand a chance.

"What could the old man do in this puzzle" quirile mused his turban was off tom was peeping .

"Do you really think his brain works so as to track his voldemort?"harry said.

" po..."quiril was shocked that potter is here but harry had already instigated a chain reaction around quirile, a shield formed around him then suddenly white gas filled the chamber. Then screams of quirile filled the room. The chamber cleared and quirile was in pain. Taking the opportunity harry rammed through voldemort's mental barrier and found some info before quirile died and voldemort left passing through his dying body to steal enough magic to survive.

Harry got enough info for the time being. He got location of 3 horcruxes the ring at Gaunts, the diadem in hogwartz, and the locket and that some regulas black stole it. A very productive night he will say.

Flashback

"So what do we do of stone?" Hermione said.

"I will go through 'traps' and retrieve it and keep it with me. Flamel should have thought before giving it to dumbledoor for 'safegaurd'. I don't take thing for granted."

"what about voldemort?"

"I was thinking of rigging that place with tiny dart launcher with dart having therodoxin it will keep both brain intact while killing the body but there is a chance they will miss."

"Why not we make same arrangement like for morning with mustard gas and sarin" Dora suggested.

"I don't see why not?" harry said then called,

"Nancy"

"Yes, master harry"

"Tell every elf to carry poisoned Iron bolts. If troll were to reach anywhere near great hall tell them to banish the bolts towards him"

"Yes master harry"

"Petal"

"Yes harry"

"How is my sister today" while sweeping her in a hug.

"Very well"

"Could you get me some therodoxin darts?" she disappeared and reappeared in few seconds with a box and gave it to harry.

"Anything else harry?"

"No sis" then harry said

"Now shall we go on to the treasure hunt, my ladies?".

"Lead on good sir". Harry and the group went towards the 3rd floor and they entered the corridor

They already had a music box. When they entered the hall they played it. Harry threw small packet of burning nepam at slight angle so as to avoid landing on it then jumped in. With 'arresto momenta' he saved himself from hard landing, and then placed a cushion charm for landing of his girls. They landed very ungracefully on it. The trio then went in and looked he could it the way it was told to be or by his way. A wide area freezing charm and all keys on ground later they unlocked the door. Then was chess set, Dora used the classic 4 step checkmate move and they were through, wizard and their sense. In troll room a somnus maxima and a sleeping troll later they excited the room and went to puzzle Hermione solved the puzzle fairly quickly but both thought that dose was enough for one, harry reminded that many entered the place that means it was an ever filling one. Then trio went to mirror room. They all saw in mirror and saw the very same thing their families, all of their parents, with some children, their children a girl with ever changing colour of hair, a boy with messy black hair and cinnamon eyes. Before they could be bewitched by the mirror harry reminded them " this is not real it is just our desire"

"but I want our family to be real" they both said then looked at each other blushing a bit. They saw the same thing! Yup they would be true sister wives, Now trusted each other implicitly. Harry on the other hand just smiled and said "It is our deepest desire and the desire are the thing that come true if we work hard not just see them in dreams and mirrors so we need get going on other note my desire was the exact replica of yours" this caused them to sigh how can he be so romantic and so brutal at the same time. Then went on musing, It struck Hermione "that old man thinks that old man shows that simplicity and forgiveness are most important virtue and he an arrogant asshole who thinks he is greatest. So It would be something on line of finding the stone not using it, try it harry." After a few seconds harry went towards her and kissed her senseless then did same to Dora and said "you both are geniuses one cracks a nutcase wizard and second a witch". Well they were not in a state response and were a mewling puddle of goo. Then after few seconds of daze they recovered then went to work with harry. Harry drew a runic air separation shield with compartment Hermione and Dora placed the dart launchers and gas canisters. Harry rigged them with a voice command 'voldemort'. He did not wanted to take any chances. This guy had decades of experience with him, even without body he can cause a lot of damage. Then they removed any evidences of their presence and left the room and floor.

After a short while harry, Dora and Hermione were in war room with the stone in hand the now had a mystical stone. Harry called "tipsy"

"yes harry",

"hi sis" sweeping her in a hug.

"hi, why have you called me" she asked while returning the hug.

" take this and place it in the our locker vault xo1" while giving her the stone.

" what is this harry?"

"philosopher's stone that ass thought it would be a good thing to place it here with a defence that even a firsty could pass."

"ok" then she disappeared with stone while eying it critically.

"I really wish we could slow time here like we could in gringots chamber" harry told to both of his girlfriends. Then he suddenly heard a soft chime and saw a note near him '_it is done my defender, an hour outside is a day inside you will age as outside, the elves will keep bringing food'_

"I love Hogwarts! Let's start your training my dears"after saying that harry started their training in art of assassination. Dora had a knack for hand gun while Hermione was good with knives. In next 8 days, 8 hours in real world harry taught them some powerful dark curses, some ordinary fighting curses. When they were about to exhaust their core he would switch to physical training or one in weapons, when exhausted in both, training in poisons and traps and when exhausted in all three training in kissing and snuggling, well not so much of training. Between magic, kissing, weapons, kissing and snuggling, poisons, kissing, kissing and snuggling 8 days passed pretty quickly. They were now ready for troll and moldyshorts (voldemort). Harry led them towards the great hall for announcements.

Harry went after quirile hidden under his cloak, silencing charms on boots and a quiteus on his breath. He followed him through the dog room where he conjured a harp and played he jumped inside while harry used a sticking charm grappling hook and silenced, invisible rope to go down silently. He then went behind him saw him struggling with keys trying to catch them 'pathetic excuse of wizard.' He thought then went behind him. For 20 minutes he played chess and harry had to watch him helplessly 'after all this I need a good kissing hour with Dora and Hermione, this is so fucking boring' then behind him he went to the troll room here quirile used a levitation charm on his club to knock him out 'a group of firsties would have done better than him', then he trailed after him to puzzle room where quirile had to take help of voldemort to solve puzzle 'thank heaven for small favour asshole, otherwise you would have been trapped here.'

Then they went to mirror room and harry waited patiently till quirile was in position then he said "Do you really think his brain works so as to track his voldemort?" the trap sprung into life at this.

Harry was standing in front of him he mused " so you were asshole enough to make 6 of them me, diadem, cup, ring, locket, one is unknown. I now know exact location and defence of 2 more, some info about he 3rd.

"Lets take you to your last stop shall we?" harry levitated him. Drunk the potion to get out of fire, then in troll room he said to quirile "let's make you a little presentable" he levitated the club and smashed it on the body of quirile then cleaned the club of the blood. Then he put his body in a conjured coffin and shrunk it and put it in pocket and climbed up the rope and went out.

In great hall everyone was tense so harry went 45 minutes ago dumbledoor thought It was his time to make a move. He stood up and was about to say something when door opened and every wand was pointed at door. When harry entered with shield up everyone breathed a sigh of relief harry went to podium and said "Hogwarts elves normal positions, shield wall down" after everything went to normal harry said "students please stand up. We are going to remember professor quirile in silence. He lost his life today in troll attack I was informed by the elves and by the time I reached the had already become a victim of troll. Troll has been taken care off. So please remain silent for next 2 minutes in memory of professor quirile." After 2 minutes " thank you every one tomorrow will be a half day second half will be spent in funeral of professor. Till the time I find a new professor for it I and professor Flitwick will take the classes and your new schedule will be given to you tomorrow. The classes will be in grat hall and divided into 3 groups 1st-3rd, 4th-5th, 6th-7th. If you are done with food you may leave after 15 minutes. Hogwarts elves give everyone hot chocolate. Everyone is requested to drink it will ease your stress. good night"

Dumbledoor thought it was his time to prove his point that he knew best. "this proves that Hogwarts was mistaken. Not even 36 hrs. And you have one person dead and you are trying to teach 3 year same thing. Ow did you got rid of troll anyway" He said with trump. The occupant of Hogwarts knew this very second that this dumb person was in for another chewing from harry, they just continued drinking their chocolate. They have seen how effective harry was as an administrator firsthand.

"firstly headmaster the person that died was a D.A.D.A. professor that itself means he should be able to deal with these minor nuisance, if he dies in work like this then that means either what he said was false and you were ass enough to believe it or you are incompetent to even recruit a teacher. Second a fire whip curse or imperius curse. I used imperious curse to send him to forbidden forest. Before I forget I want a full staff meeting minus headmaster as soon as feast is over I want to discuss the replacements. I got 25 complaint of newt student with memory that they were not able understand anything in his class and I was going to talk to him about it after feast in new meeting room with professor snape's fiasco with it I want headmaster, you to do nothing with recrument drive and with financial matters I don't think you will last here this month." Harry responded.

Then harry heard an entirely new voice. A boy with red hairs stood up and said " shut it potter you are nothing but a new dark lord who kills at small crimes like rapes. You should be in azkaban. You have no right to speak to leader of light like this. And you all are just drinking hot chocolate like sheep, don't you want to do something..." many curses left many wands jelly leg, silencio, headache even stupefy and hit, one Ronald Weasely. Collin stood up and said " what he said to do something. You keep up the good work harry we will take care of the asses like him." Whole hall rang with clapping, he got . Student were in full support of him. Harry smile and said to staff " madam pomphree, please attend him. Professors, please make him understand rape is not a small case before he ends up like those 4 or is seen getting slapped from every girl in school"

After feast was over, faculty member were there in the new meeting room.

When all were there harry said " good evening you and I both know why we are here. I want you to tell me that is there any one with enough talent for brewing potions and teaching it and D.A.D.A. and history of magic."

"but Severus has yet to be evaluated for 15 days you can't do this to him" professor McGonagall said in temper.

"professor McGonagall temper is a good but in a limit and has a place and a time and a limit. I will not go against the decision of the evaluating body. I have other plans. You all know that Hogwarts has a fund crisis so we will sell potions to places where quality is of utmost importance and will keep the prices a bit low. The profit will be split evenly between brewer and school then this money will be used in replacement of items in dire need of replacement like brooms and all new books will be added and scholarship will be given to students who have to convert money thus have to pay extra fees. And before you ask binns because I have got 220 complaints out of 300 and a few memories I have to shamefully say was not able to see it more than 10 minutes after which I slept and habits of 200 years will not leave. In short order" harry said.

"what if Severus does not shape up? And how did you get that permission" Flitwick asked

" It is a win- win situation for me if he will shape up he will teach and other brews, if he doesn't, he brews and the other one teaches and any one teaching get ill other get to do extra work. For how I got the permission, ministry thought they need to give me something to ensure students safety and a free passage to students who am I to correct them, that I am here to unsure the safeguard of the students" harry said.

"Harry are sure you don't have some goblin blood in you?" Flitwick asked in jest.

" I know that I don't but what the hell I know about my birth parentage. So now suggestion?"

"Horace Slughorn, he was a potion professor before me" Snape was first to suggest.

"Horace will be good but he is in retirement if you can bring him out of retirement, otherwise John Mctavish."Flitwick suggested.

"Then watch me for Horace, now defence and history." He saw professor McGonagall was hesitating in saying something so harry continued "professor McGonagall we are here to ensure the best of students so let's put our rivalry in our thoughts and group aside for the time being. Please speak freely.

"Remus Lupin for D.A.D.A. he was one of the best in his year and taught many of his classmate and was prefect he would also be good for history." professor McGonagall said.

"where is he now?" harry asked.

"In muggle world to earn living"

"why if is so good why not auror I mean ex-auror those who are tired of fighting?"

"He is a werewolf" she dreaded that this will lead to cancelation of his candidature. Harry nodded and then said.

"so we still need either history or defence,"

"Is it necessary to replace Mr. Binns?"

"professor McGonagall is was in his class for 2 years and the only class I remember I was awake was my first class. We all are on self study" tonks interrupted.

"well there is a friend of mine Selene Johnson she is good in history" professor sinistra said.

"please get in touch with everyone on the list and call them for interview minus Mr. Mctavish. I will be in touch with professor slughorn as soon as possiables. You all may leave, good night."

All of the persons left with harry. The trio went to the time extended room had a good kissing and snuggling hour then went to sleep. Next 8 day were spent in the same way as before all enjoyed it a lot.


	11. meeting and talks

The trio was up for another regular day. After their morning routine they got dressed and went for breakfast in great hall and took their new usual seat. While eating Hermione remembered something and asked "when are we going to meet Slughorn, Harry ?"

"Just after my biggest weapon strikes the world" Harry responded with a smile.

"what do you mean?" Dora asked. Living so many days with Harry she was now able to understand his body language.

"Just wait for the prophet"

After 5 minutes the prophet arrived with headlines**:**

**MINISTRY LOOSES ITS CONTROL OVER HOGWARTS. **

**HOGWARTS HAS A NEW DEFENDER.**

**3 CHILDREN OF PUREBLOOD HOUSES KILLED IN HONOUR DUEL.**

**2 SENIOR AURORS DEFEATED BY A FIRST YEAR.**

Harry just looked and smiled at them and both shook their head with smile. Leave it to Harry for converting a very harming condition to a profitable one. Harry stood up and went to podium again. Students were thinking now what? Harry is not one who will justify his actions just because of some newspaper.

Harry started " dear student of Hogwarts a few more announcements. Firstly I received a few very disturbing memories about history classes so we are going to change the history professor." The students starting cheering and applauding like mad, when the cheering died down,"Now this question if for 4th ear and above. How many of you have divination as an elective? Please stand up" a lot of them stood up.

"Now those who took divination as an easy owl please sit down rest keep standing" Harry asked. More than half of them sat down.

"why am I not surprised? everybody sit down. Now firstly I would like to ask is owl necessary or is earning money is necessary." Harry asked gently "for those who thing earning money please raise your hand. More than 2/3 hand stood up. "So why did you took divination, I know you will say that It was an easy owl but didn't you said money is more necessary? My friends owls and newts are just a pieces of paper they does not define you. what defines and what will help you is how much you have learned. How much do you know? When tomorrow you will apply for jobs in gringots, ministry uh... cut the ministry part they only care for pureblood status but any other firm the owl and newts are just to get in the interview then what you will tell that I have read divination? Their first question will be are you a true seer? No and they will simply chuck you out. Ok there are only 3 feild in which you could go without runes and airthmacy. Auror healer and become a potion maker. Auror take what? 2 or 3 people per year same for healer. An year has a strength of 43 on an average so 3 went t auror, 3 went to healer, 6 are out then what? Rest of you will do what? Thinks guys think. Don't just blindly follow think about it, reason it by yourself. Just because I am or anyone else is suggesting do that, don't do that at once because I or other one is powerful or till the date has led you right question him, question me. It is your future we are deciding, it is not only your right but also responsibility to ask. Ask if you have any doubt in policies ask me or faculty why this is being done? Why is this thing not being done? You will either get the answer and sate your query and you will sleep better or we will get a new idea to implement for your betterment. If 9 or 10 brains of faculty can do so much good think what 300 brains not experienced so not clouded by the earlier notions of 'this is the way because it was like this when we were taught' could do. Now back to topic I am thinking to scrap divination and get a few more teachers in rune or airthimacy or any other topic you want it's up to you will get a form today with your new schedule do not fill it right away. Think and slep on it for 2 nights then fill the form. The last date of submitting the form is 7th day from today. For those who want to change the course from divination to runes or aithhmacy special classes for them will be held for them and them it a 4th or 7th all are allowed in it you will be brought up to speed and then you will leave for the students till owl and for 6th year it will take 2 year for you to be brought up to speed. At the end of this year you will give your owl and newt next year for 7th year I am sorry but you could only be prepared for owls which you will take with your newt. It is all if you wish to there is another form for enrolling in the classes take today's day by tomorrow morning I want your forms and classes will start from tomorrow evening. If a true seer graces these halls arrangements will be made for him/her so that he/she is able to wield his gift with fullest of his/her calibre. For those who have a DADA just after breakfast stay here only, thank you"

"Now what is this buster? What have you brought out of the sleeve of your sleeveless shirt?" Tonks asked.

"Well, a brighter future for the students" Harry said with a smile. For this he got a kiss on cheek from both of his girls.

Professor Flitwick on the other side was very smug about something he turned to professor McGonagall and asked "so Minerva, tell me now who thinks better about the students Harry or Albus? This person is in Hogwarts for what 3 days and the list of thing he has changed for good is already longer than what Albus had for it in all this years. He is not only thinking for their better life at Hogwarts but after it also. What Albus had done, just that they become either a meek sheeps by preacing only forgiveness and only forgiveness nothing else or savage animals by not controlling them, he lowered the educations standards. If this continues Hogwarts will again become a premier school in world once again"

She had nothing to say. What could she say, all the things Filius had said was true, word to word. She also had a lot to say.

After an hour letters begun to arrive there were many howlers Albus smiled he wanted to see this boy dealing with public's anger. Harry simply created a silenced field in a remote area of hall and directed elves to place howlers in that area and sort letter if any carried any curse in them write their names he will show what cursed letter really means.

"Harry is it necessary to send them cursed letter?" Filius asked.

"Sir, that letter could have been opened by Dora or Hermione and they could have gotten hurt, you have witness what I do to people who try it such thing so will know what happens to send any one a cursed letter. Don't worry it will not be dangerous jut extremely embarrassing like... belly dance"

"so... it was you but .. twins..." Filius sputtred while trio just laughed.

Breakfast was over and the class for DADA 1st-3rd year started started in the great hall with the trio started. Harry started "books away please"

"Now, let me ask you a few questions. what is difference between light and dark magic?" Harry asked and a few hand stood up and Harry motioned one to answer

" Robert Mathews, second year Ravenclaw sir, any magic which only has a bad use and used only for harming is called dark magic"

"hum. Name a harmless magic."

"Lavender Brown, 1st year , Griffindoor, hair charm ,sir"

"hum. A dark spell used only to harm other being?"

"Theo Nott, 1st year slytherine flaying cure sir"

"what if I told you that you all are wrong. Confused? Let me show you. Miss. Brown said hair charm is harmless. See" he said and then did a hair charm on lavender. Her hair started to strangle her he then quickly dropped and cancel it.

"No charms and curses are harmless. It just depend upon the creativity of the caster. The flaying curse is used by mother in kitchen to cleanly flay chickens and such. Blood vanishing curse is used to prepare the edible meat from raw blooded meat. Blood to stone is a curse you will learn to defend yourself against vampires. The real dark arts no actually the real Evil Arts are those that are crime against Mother Nature like bringing dead back to life, damaging ones soul by various rituals. They are real Evil arts and can be counted on fingers are not for you to know. Keep this in mind there is no light no dark only magic. The only thing you should care about is to be able to distinguish between evil and good and not join evil. Now to lesson's main part: practical- take out your wand and in a jabbing motion say _'pila pingere'_ when I command. A curse is effective if and only if it connects with a person otherwise just a waste of power" Harry explained then asked the elves to bring the target walls and place them between the rows of students. It had target circle painted on it. Students were doing the target practice while the 3 instructed them how to aim correctly at the target when grey lady floated in and said "Harry Madam Bones wants to come in"

"ok send her here" Harry said. The grey lady floated out.

After 5 minutes Madam Bones came in and her first expression was what the hell is going on here. Is an army training ground? Harry read her expression and said "no they are not training for a battle but for self defence. Today's lesson is how not to hit yourself or your friend."

"I wish I am in service to see this batch getting selected they will be the best of the best."

"thanks for the compliments but I don't think you are here for this so the question is why?" Harry asked/

"I like the way you don't beat around bushes. Wizengmot wants your presence this afternoon"

"Madam Bones don't you love your aurors or are you too blind to see the trap. They think that taking me out of here will ease their problems to remove me. They don't know that I anticipated this move also I have already rigged ministry with di-methly-mercury bombs that will explode at my command or the second I die. For what this weapon is, think of it as dragon pox but 100 time fast in spreading and far, far, more deadlier. Also I do not have time to meet anyone today. The only free time is lunch before it an interview out of Hogwarts and after if interviews in Hogwarts. I have 4 teachers to replace. Nancy"

"yes master Harry "

"bring those stones and mirror"

"yes master Harry " she came back with 2 mirror and 1 stones shape like mike and 2 in shape of speakers

"Madam Bones the stone in the shape of rod with a ball on its top has a voice activated eavesdropping charm that can be activated by command 'activate' and deactivated by 'kill it' you will have to press your wand on it while sayong

. The one with box shape will emit sound my voice to be specific place it podium or anywhere just the un-even surface towards audience. The blue mirror will show me place the red to the body you want me to talk to both have its partner with me and protean charm on them to reflect my real time image and yours too."

"Is there anything you have not planned? 2 steps ahead is alright but its is like you can read everyone's mind well they are not going to like you answer they are used to of people doing their bidding." Amelia said in awe. This guy could do a massive damage if he want to. He has means at his disposal and mind to make most common thing a deadly weapon with sense to anticipate every move of ministry.

"That is what it is wrong with this country. People are afraid of their government. Of one person in power or group of people not chosen by them but by birth, government must be afraid of their people. To protect themselves they simply crippled the education system so people cannot revolt. That is why special auror training is there to make them a bit more competent. If they want to meet me it will be..." his index finger was straight rest all were clenched in a fist pointing towards the floor. "This is where we talk or this is where they die, if they attacked us." The gong rang indicting that a period was over

"you will have to excuse us Madam Bones we have to go and meet some people"

"Sure Harry my work is complete any way. Thanks for the time"

"Madam the pleasure is all mine. There are far few sensible people in ministry to talk. Have a good day" Harry left the hall with his girls to meet Slughorn.

The trio was at the ward limit of house of professor Slughorn. Harry took out his wand and sent his patronus to deliver the message.

Horace was already terrified of one Harry James Potter. He had read the paper today and the image that it had printed of Lily's son was not at all good. He was about to have lunch when a panther patronus came in and an unknown voice said '**Professor Slughorn I am Harry James Potter I am here with my two friends and have some urgent matter to discuss with you. We are at your ward limit waiting. Please have no fear on mind we are here on a peaceful conversation"**

What the hell this guy could want from him. Does he knows about... no he told that to no one, then why? There was only one way to find out. He went to ward limit and and saw a boy and 2 girls were there he went there and asked "Harry Potter?"

"Yes, Professor Slughorn?"

"Yes, What do you want?"

"Well I have a business deal for you, a very profitable one and is it not impolite not to ask someone to come in?

"Ah I am sorry please come in"

They all sat in the sitting room Horace was about to get some refreshment when Harry Interrupted "please don't bother yourself with it professor we are in a bit of hurry."

"You said about some business deal"

"Straight to point, good. We are in a dire need of potion professor I want you to teach at Hogwarts."

"A person like you should already know that if I turned down Albus I won't accept your offer that is not any different"

"Professor we both have something in common, we both like collecting. In your case students, in my case information on my enemies and there were a few that were common like William Avery, Rudolphus Lestranges, Tom Marvolo Riddle. In your long life you made many connection but also a very big enemy. My deal is your knowledge and connection comes in use of Hogwarts and your enemies are mine to handle." Harry said in an emotionless voice. Horace went pale at the name of Tom. He knew about it or some of it. So that was the real reason.

"So you just want to know about him, get out. I said get out." Horace said in temper. Harry just sat there smiling yeah his plan was working.

" 'can a soul be split only one time professor not 7' I know it professor, I know your closely guarded secret and I am in not need to that rubbish information. What voldemort was, was a mere symptom of the disease which took a deadly shape. I want to cure the disease at the root only, children are at Hogwarts for 9-10 months at their most malleable stage of 11 -14 years to change their outlook toward the world there itself, help me in doing that. We both know that he is not gone and will return. I know it better than anyone because I have met that bastard quite recently. We both know when he will return, he will come after you to bury his deepest and darkest secret, one responsible for his existence. What I offer you is not just a teaching post and a bit of gold but a safe heaven of being inside a fortress that can now face a full head on attack of voldemort and ministry at the same time. One should be insane to attack Hogwarts, well otherwise insanity wards will make you, that is if you survive hell fire wards" Harry said calmly. He saw the shocked looked at the information. He got that piece last night form voldemort's head. He knew it otherwise also that the only one that could have given him that information was either dumbledoor or Slughorn. Dumbledoor loved to get his dirty work done by others so he won't give that info to Tom directly that only left Slughorn. Then he looked the thoughtful expression so he decided to deliver last punch to show he was not desperate for him only and other options just to make him desperate " think about it professor you have 5 day otherwise I will have to keep someone else, have a good day"

The group stood up and left. They were at door when they heard "ok I will do but I want a pay rise and the office of professor Merithorn"

"Pay rise is not any problem office is, that office is converted into a student-parent meeting room. We have bigger offices for teachers I think that will do fine for you."

First time in the conversation Horace smiled. This boy was really good. He was outwitted by an 11 year old but that boy was worthy. He said smiling "yeah the will do just fine, have a nice day" Harry just nodded while smiling.

"You know, being your company constantly my mind has also started to think like your's" Dora said.

"How so my dearest Dora?" Harry asked in genuine surprise.

"We have a meeting in half an hour with whole Wizengmot, we should compile the list of the people who can benefit or harm us and any weak point of their's"

"Also we have their wind pipe in our hand. Their education system, we have to make sure that they get a strong message that what harm we can do. Most of their money comes from overcharging first born and halfbloods. We make sure that they get this massage loud and clear that they either bow to our conditions otherwise we will supply the student all the necessary thing like wands, books, dresses and likes that are made in foreign. A port-key costs nothing as you will make and ministry has no jurisdiction over it and it will bring the person and goods in no time. Their economy will crash upon itself." Hermione suggested.

"Even though you both say thing very often in public, Your minds are very sharp and up for these kind of things" Harry gave them an admiring look

"so shall we?" Dora asked.

"sure my ladies" Harry said while curtseying earning a light slap on his arms by both.

"Prat" Hermione said.

"But you both still love me"

"so for harmful group death eater and dumbledoor' men so at least 2/3 men outright, then we have neutrals they may agree with with us or may not. Bones is with us so her camp of 5 is with us, Longbottoms and their allies and Madam Marchblank may come with us on the educational policies but may differ on the way. We are fighting uphill here" Dora said.

"Yeah but for both sections we have their children they can't do anything like outright attack and by the Christmas we will turn their so addicted to Hogwarts that in their every second sentence will have Hogwarts in it. By the law they can't even touch us" Harry said.

"On finance we have got Ollivander, Madam Malkins, flourish and Blots, and the potion supply shop and trunk shops are the one that will get major hit some may have to close their shops. They constitute of 1/3-1/2 of the whole economy. Pet shop and bars will get a moderate hit. Pawn shops, prophet, joke shops will get almost no hit. If we do it, we will create a massive dent on English wizarding economy, legal one that is to say. They will have no way but to hear and follow us otherwise they will become paupers in a few years" Hermione said.

"Correct I can get gringots to open a very small money exchange counter here for it they only like profit with honour, how they don't care? Now only one thing is left to do before meeting"

"What?" Hermione asked

"Kissing my beautiful girls, not even a month and you both have wrapped me around your fingers and I don't think I will survive an hour of hearing some council of olds and assholes without it" with a puppy dog eyes at both of them.

"You are becoming worse and worse as days pass" Dora said smiling and pulled him into a passionate kiss whose repeat was given by Hermione.

While they had a very pleasant morning the wizarding didn't. The news of 4 executions hit wizarding like a tornado. There was an uproar in pureblood and they were out for Harry 's blood. They thought that they were up against a mere boy who used dark curses so taking his wand and then arresting him would do the trick. They were patting their backs at the cunning they will have their image strengthen by claiming that they saved lives of many children while killing the upstart. A good plan for common magical not Harry potter. His mother gave brains of likes of them, mixed in milk when he was 2 years old.

Harry curtsy of her girls and his mind had a plan and a very good one at that. He was going to make British wizards understand that they were not up against some child but a master mind, who was playing with them just like puppet masters play with puppets.

In the Burrow the atmosphere was very bad molly had read the news and was not happy. How dare that brat tried to think that he had any choice to select any girl apart from her Ginny, ok a little love potion will fix it. It was the same love potion that she gave her husband on the weekly basis and overdose has caused so many children. Unfortunately for her Harry had already ordered elves to check the mail and divided them into 4 categories normal, curses and charms, harmful potions and mind controlling potions and charms. Her letter went to 4 and Harry was going to check himself about it nothing can control his mind not even Amrotentia or imperious but the caster was in shit load of trouble. She won't know had hit her or rather won't be in a condition to know.

Rest of Britain was of 2 mind either Harry was a dark lord in making or a true savoir who saved the virtue of a damsel. Those who thought him dark lord was due to the assessment of wounds given by daily prophet. They said it clear cut that harry used dark curses. Just the word dark curses was enough for them rest be damned. Who gives a shit about intent he used a dark curse he should be in Azkaban. To other the intent behind was much important he gave a clear cut message mess with a girl's virtue in his presence at your own peril.


	12. back off

They went back to their office and told blink to bring the system of mirror and rest. They were dressed in their best for any formal occasion. Herry had sent petal to bring a dress of formal occasion for Hermione and Dora. As promised to Madam Bones they turned on the set and started the lunch for many minutes there was nothing so they thought that the committee of idiots the wizengmot were pissed beyond belief and won't talk in this way but promise is a promise so they kept them on.

On the other end Madam Bones was having a lot of trouble with the idiots, they think that they were messing with some ordinary 11 year old, idiots could any normal 11 year old would have been able to back off dumbledoor and asshole fudge and take 3 of the best auror at the same time?

Madam Bones had enough and said "The member of this esteemed body I will not send my auror to get slaughtered just so as to satisfy your hurt ego that an 11 year old bested you. I have seen that guy in action and it will take at least 10 aurors to catch him off guard and for head on, I don't think they will be able to do that. All this without considering the fact that he is behind the wards that will fry whole ministry in seconds and they won't even budge in the matter of strength. On the first trip I have seen that there are blast wards and they were the one he used just for warning, do I need to say what other wards are there"

Tim Davis who was acting as chief warlock to avoid the conflict of interest said "so do you want to us to talk to him on this set?"

"Yes we don't have any other options. He is not just 2 steps ahead but he knows every of your step inside out. Also please don't think you are dealing with an over-smart 11 year but someone who is master in playing with the minds people" Madam Bones while thinking 'thank heaven for small favours that there is a person with brains in this crowd of donkeys'

"Ok Madam Bones start it" he replied. Madam bones started it and face of Harry, Hermione and Dora appeared while doing the lunch Harry registered the difference in the screen in microsecond and said in a very calm way "Good Afternoon, Madam Bones I was waiting for your call for last 15 minutes."

"Good afternoon to you too and as you expected you caused trouble. I have been ordered to send aurors to get you here right now"

"Madam Bones please send them with a board on their neck having their address so we can send the dead bodies back" Dora said in a very normal tone.

"We have already told you that Hogwarts is a sovereign land and anyone trying to impose their own rule will meet a brutal and swift death" Hermione added. Suddenly Tim asked "do you know that you are charged with treason and murder and are practically a terrorist?"

"Firstly, sir it is impolite to speak without introducing yourself. Second are you deaf and blind. Read the section 45 specifically subsection 1 it clearly states 'the kingdom of Hogwarts is a sovereign territory and is under the rule of Defender of Hogwarts, in case the defender is not chosen by Lady Hogwarts, then and only then it is under ministerial jurisdiction.' The question of treason does not come into play in any way. What I do in my territory is my and only my business. For the charges you have placed on me for 4 killing before I became the Defender, I have already sent necessary documents and there were 9 adult teachers including your Chief Warlock, when I showed him the document before the duel. I told each and every person in the school in the feast itself that Miss. Nymphdora tonks and Miss. Hermione Granger are under the protection of house of Blacks, Baghels and Potters by _sicut familia prasedium_ (protection like family) and being primary heir of all above said houses thereby under mine. Any attack on their person will lead to immediate blood feud with said 3 houses. So I was well within my rights to do what I did and I now think I should have simply declared the blood feud. As for terrorism you need to explain me how you charged me with that." Harry said totally calm.

"You assaulted the minister of magic of Britain that is why the charge of treason" Tim said but now sweating, Amelia was right this is no mere 11 year old boy.

"He came to my territory without permission with aurors and dementors which itself is an act of war. I could have legally beheaded him there and then and I would have been well within rights."

"What would you do if we cut off your supply of food and everything else?" one of the pureblood arrogantly said thinking he was very smart and

"I am Hermione Jean Granger and firstly I think Harry just said it is impolite to speak without introduction. Second if you do any such thing we will bring the economy on its knees."

"Yeah as if you can do that" he said arrogantly.

"Unlike you we don't say anything without research. 95% of the wand are brought by school going children. 80% books are brought by them. 10% of the food is bought by Hogwarts. 57% of the stationary items are bought by Hogwarts and student. 83% of joke items and prank item are bought by the students, 40-45% of total sale of Madam Malkins and Gladrags constitute of the purchase made by the student of the school going population. 30-35% of potion ingredients are bought by students. What I will do is simply make it compulsory to use thing sold inside Hogwarts and will keep them cheaper as the shopkeeper inside will not have to pay not the 7% but only 1-1.5%. A port-keys to France or Italy for the business that is so their export will not cost me or them anything and I have enough space to start these things. That is not all, you will earn in Britain and spend in France, your economy will be on its knees in next 5 year and I know the status of amount of money the ministry has currently. Well if you think to make another institute like Hogwarts with same facility then... you know the rest" Harry said absolutely calm.

He whole wizengmot was sweating this guy could literally bring the whole economy on its knees with the amount of knowledge, brain he wields. Madam Longbottom stood up and said "Augusta Longbottom, Well I seen the documents and I totally agree and after your whole explanation I could not fault you anywhere. I have my grandson there I would like to have an assurance that he will not be harmed"

"Madam Longbottom, son Frank Longbottom, daughter in law Alice Longbottom , grandson Neville Longbottom first year griffin-door. You have my assurance that as long as any student does not involve themselves in activity like eve-teasing, sexual harassment of other student, administering love potions on other student there will not be any expulsion and corporal punishment and till the time they refrain from rape or murder or use of torture curse on fellow student they will not executed. Any form of bullying or such thing will be dealt with appropriate force, if we get the contract for supplying the potions to St. Mungoos and auror." Harry said in a monotone.

"So the cost of them is so low?" she said with venom in voice.

" Nymphdora Andromeda Tonks Madam and no Madam this is not their cost for their safety. We will do our level best without it also to keep the student safe from any and dangers but what you don't know that there is a fund crisis in Hogwarts. The flying brooms are need of dire replacement, so are the potion lab equipment and many other things which can cause fatal accidents. We have gone through last 10 years of complaint of teachers there were 21 complains of Madam Hooch of faulty broom and such 8 complains from Professor Snape for equipments and list is very long. We were not playing with the life of students, your dearest all knowing in-fallible dumbledoor was. He was even stealing from you. I mean who gives ghost a salary? But professor Bins was getting his salary, which was transferred to account of dumbledoor. The contract will give half of profit earned from the deal to Hogwarts and rest to the brewer. The portions of Hogwarts will be used in such tasks otherwise death caused by these accident are yours and yours responsibility only, till the time we can think of any other thing to raise funds"

"I am sorry I should have thought about that" Madam Longbottom said with embarrassment. 'These people were trying to save the lives of the students and here we are just trying hindering it, shame on us' she thought.

"Don't appologise for it Madam. Your heart and intent were at right place that is all it matters." Harry said simply.

"I am Sturgis Padmore. Don't you think the punishment you are going to give are extreme just handle them to ministry and let them decide they are children after all, they could be redeemed"

"Sturgis Padmoore..." he made a expression like he was trying to remember something then said "Department of education, second only to Madam Marchblank in there, Member of order of Phoenix lead by dumbledoor ,that group is more of a hindrance than support in fighting the death eaters in my opinion, batch 51-58, not a single strong point in fighting and have a problem that you vomit when you see blood in large quantity on a body, bachelor. And also I am sick of giving this answer so Hermione" Harry said while Sturgis was stunned. This guy just told the whole wizengmot his history.

"Firstly your dearest court sent the death eaters who simply said "I was under Imperious" to go roam free and have fun just because they had money or they were pureblood so we don't have any faith in your justice. We here use vertiserum direct and without any second thought to get out the truth. As for redemption with all due respect sir you are a bachelor, if you had a daughter or wife your answer would have been entirely different if they had suffered this tragedy. Also you are a hypocrite of highest order, why were you calling Harry for worshiping him? You just want to get him away from Hogwarts, so he will be weak for you to administer to dementor kiss. Give this forgiveness crap shit to someone else we don't believe in the crap your dearest holier than thou, killer of her own sister dumbledoor says" she said this with a venom.

The wizengmot was stunned that a 12 year old girl practically called them jokers, hypocrite, and supporter of rapist and literally spat on their faces. It was too much for one pureblood asshole " keep your mouth shut mudblood you should keep your mouth shut when the betters than you talk"

The calm cool composed and impassive mask of Harry slipped and the Harry blessed by god of destruction and justice took its place for a second. It was a good luck that, that idiot was not in the room or...In a voice colder than ice he said "listen to me idiot I was keeping my tone and tongue civil just because not physically but in essence I am in the court of justice. Next time any of you dunderhead pull this shit or something like this I will Implement all I have said. It will be a good experience to see the Britain begging for money to other countries but don't worry you will not be alive to see it. The protection I gave them means any attack on their person verbal or physical will be dealt with, with the amount of force I deem necessary and I am not a forgiving man, so next time watch your tongue when you talk in my presence." Harry said. the whole wizengmot felt their blood go frozen in their veins, they all felt as if they have been thrown into a frozen hell. At this very moment Nancy came in the room in front of the mirror and said "master Harry Mr. Remus John Lupin wants to meet you" Harry smiled at her and said "thank you for informing us Nancy. Please make him comfortable in a waiting room as soon as we are done here we will call you and you can send him in then"

"Yes Master Harry" Nancy popped away.

Then Harry continued "if you all can keep your tongue civil we can talk or this meeting is over as you can also see I have other matters to attend."

Madam Bones was snickering at the public humiliation the asshole has got. He Bloody deserved it. While the court got clear cut message don't mess with him or his girls. He is extremely protective of them. Tim thought it will be wise to adjourn this meeting and stop any other idiots from pulling any other stunts like this which will end up in Britain being bankrupt. So he banged his gravel and said "Enough, I am sorry Mr. Potter-Baghel for his behaviour. After all the fact you presented, all charges against you are dropped as they did not had any base. Good day"

"Thank you my lord. Have a nice day" Harry said and killed the connection, then let out a frustrated sigh and said " It would have been a lot better to explode that place with a bomb. Fuckn..."

"Harry, language!" Hermione said.

"Sorry but what a waste time I had to tell them the same thing all over again and that idiot insulted you on the top of that. What was that shits name...yes McNair he is gone, he is dead, I am going to kill him..." while Harry was ranting in frustration, Hermione and tonks were smiling at his this attitude, killing no problem I will deal with him in a few days, torture no worries I will see him later, insult me or Dora, where is my wand and pistol I will kill that bastard and slowly dissolve in acid, he had no tolerance for anyone that hurt them. Hermione simply leaned and gave him a kiss to pacify him and then Dora did the same. Harry calmed down a lot then he said "let's change into something comfortable and meet Mr. Lupin" they all went to change and then after a few minutes came back and Harry called Nancy and said " Nancy please bring Mr. Lupin here"

Hermione asked him " Harry do you have any update on him?"

"Remus John Lupin batch 71-78, prefect, member of order of phoenix, werewolf . He was friend of my birth parents and would have been my godfather, thank god he is not. He has an O in newt and owl in defence and an O in history in owl. He was on my family's shit list but he went in mundane world and we thought it would be a waste of time and energy to track him down" he said in monotone.

"so he will be under surveillance?" Dora asked.

"I won't waste my resource on such thing. I will give him a fair warning and if doesn't pay's heed to them ..." he said. Remus knocked the door and was asked to enter he was shocked that there were no teachers or headmaster but 3 kids so he went in. Harry was first to speak "Good Afternoon Mr. Lupin. Thank you for seeing us on such a short notice. We have been informed that you are good in defence and history of magic."

"UH where are the teachers and whom you 3 might be" he asked in confusion that 3 kids are taking the interview while his inner wolf told him that the guy in front of him was not to be messed with.

"You were not briefed?" Hermione asked.

"No."

"My apologies then, I am Harry James Potter Baghel defender of Hogwarts on my right is Hermione Jean Granger and on my left is Dora Andromeda Tonks you may call her tonks."

Remus burst in laughter and said "good one Harry just like your father how much time it took you to set it up and how did you get to know about me?"

Harry said in monotone "2 things, first Mr. Lupin I believe in know thy enemy. Dumbledoor is my enemy and any one in league with him automatically becomes one. Second I am quite serious in what I have said. We will be taking your interview if you are not interested you may leave"

Remus was shell shocked. Harry just said dumbledoor his enemy and by definition him also and that he is going to be interviewed by 11 years old. He regained his wits and said "Uh no I thought it was a prank like your father used to do"

"Don't do that again, please. Now you are eligible for 2 subjects, any preferences?" Dora asked in total business tone.

"I like defence more than history" he said soberly.

"Ok if we are not able to find a history teacher you will do it otherwise you will be for defence. Is that acceptable to you?" Hermione asked.

"Yes"

"Good. Please understand that what you are going through in 1st round, your appointment will be more dependent on 2nd round. Now please answer the questions. What is the best way to fight a grindilow?" Dora said.

"_relashkio_ curse."

"What is the difference between lefthifold and dementor and way to fight to them if you can demonstraight?" Harry said

"lefthifold will eat you whole while dementor will suck your soul. The best way to fight them is patronus charm. The demonstration is" he produced a wolf patronus

"Nice, please tell me what is the best way to defy an unforgivable?"Hermione asked.

"Don't be there"

After 7 more question Harry said "you have done excellent in this, your techniques are a bit on defensive side than offensive but a class with me in a week or fortnight will fix it. Now please come with me. Nancy"

"Yes master Harry?"

"Tell the 5th year that their free period is cancelled and they are to reach D.A.D.A in 10 minutes" Harry said.

"Mr. Lupin please follow us" Dora said and the trio went on upon reaching the classroom Harry said "good afternoon my friends. Sorry to interrupt your break but we have a candidate for the post of teaching D.A.D.A. and you will judge him. He will teach you for next 1 ½ hr upon it please tell me weather you were able to understand what he taught or not, if you were able to, how much. Please welcome Mr. Remus John Lupin I hope you all will cooperate now I will leave you all in his capable hands. Thank you" Harry said to the class while Hermione explained to remus what he had to do.

"Mr. Lupin the second round is simple. You will teach the students for next 1 ½ hr, after it we will take the feedback, if it is good, you will be hired immediately if not you know the consequences, best of luck"

After it Hermione, Dora and Harry went away to Room of Requirement and lived there 1 1/2 day with all the fun i.e. 1 ½ hrs. In normal world. They then went to the classroom where professor Lupin had just finished. Harry said " Mr. Lupin please stay. Everyone who thinks they were able to understand his teaching methods please raise your" hands almost all of them raised. Harry then asked "How many of you think you understood and now know more than 60 of what he taught?" it was about 7/10 Harry nodded "all those who thinks he should be hired?" almost all of them rouse their hand. "Thank you my friends you may go and please remember we have a condolence after 2 hours please try to be there" he turned to remus and said while offering his hand for a shake "Mr. Lupin congratulations, you are now the Defence teacher." While Remus shook his hand. "Please go the office of professor McGonagall and tell her that you have been selected for a permanent tenure and will teach defence for the time being as you know the history condition. She will brief you about the new rule. Also don't worry we will arrange mundane tranquilisers and a very strong cage for full moons" Harry said in a same tone.

"You know about it and you still hired me?"

"To us only calibre and talent matters. One last thing, we know about your history with order DO NOT SPY for dumbledoor or act as his middle man. DO NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT HARMING ANY STUDENT on dumbledoor's order if he says that it is for greater good or some such sod. WE WILL KILL YOU if we even got a wind that you did any of the above. Have a nice day." Dora said and trio left for the RoR (room of requirement) leaving a stunned Lupin behind. He directly went to the office of deputy headmistress to know what the hell was happening. He knocked on the door and was asked to come in. In there was Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick. Professor McGonagall started the conversation and said "Good afternoon Remus. Have you just arrived?"

"Uh I arrived 2 hrs back and Harry said that I selected for a permanent tenure and provisionally for defence. Minerva what the hell is happening?"

"What was in interview?" while she completely ignored the question.

"Harry and 2 girls were in the room I was called. They asked me 10 question some of them were very good and then 5th year was called and I had to teach them as soon as I was finished Harry came and then he in front of me asked the student whether they under stood what I taught and if they wanted me as the teacher. Then I was given a fair warning not to spy for dumbledoor and not to harm any student at any cost or they will kill me. Please, Minerva what is going on?" he said.

"I told you Minerva he will be strict but very fair. He does not mess with student's future unlike dumbledoor. Good Afternoon Remus and to your question ..." Filius then told him what power Harry wields in Hogwarts. Remus was stunned to say at least. He then told Filius what Dora said exactly and Filius responded "Remus be very careful then, they are just tolerating your presence because of the students and their welfare. For Harry you first betrayed him by abandoning him when his parents were killed and the fact that you are in the 'turkey group' as he says to order of phoenix. It is a wonder you are still alive. Miss. Tonks is correct don't step out of line, he will not hesitate to kill you."

"But but but how could you say that like killing is nothing to him and dumbledoor is leader of light people must listen to him I mea..."

"Stop right there Remus, in his 3 ½ day stay in Hogwarts Harry had already killed 4 students and in such way that my goblin blood went frozen. He does not believe in second chances and what you just said about dumbledoor is one way ticket to your grim-reaper by his hand. What I haven't told you is that the punishment of rape and murder is immediate death sentence in Hogwarts and crimes like eve-teasing and sexual harassment is corporal punishment followed by immediate expulsion. Here read this." Filius said and gave him the daily prophet. Just then nancy appeared and said "Master Flitwick this is note from Master Harry" she gave the note and went away. He read and shook his head and smiled "Minerva be ready there is a meeting at 7:30 he wants the whole group the that will be presiding over Severus's trial and all teachers. Something about funds and all, Also he will not be in condolence and you are now responsible for that and will preside over it"

"Ok, I will see"


End file.
